How to tame an Outlaw
by knarl
Summary: Elaine Walker hasn't trusted easily since the betrayal of Tom A-dale, what happens when she finds herself tied to a tree, robbed of her possessions and in the company of Allan A-dale. This could only mean trouble. (Allan/OC fic)
1. Season 1: Sheriff got your tongue

**Summery: Elaine Walker hasn't trusted easily since the betrayal of Tom A-dale, what happens when she finds herself tied to a tree, robbed of her possessions and in the company of Allan A-dale. This could only mean trouble.**

Season 1: Sheriff got your tongue – 1x02: How to tame an outlaw

My legs ached as I trampled through the forest, my pockets loaded with the money I had stolen at today's hanging in Nottingham from peasants who stared excitedly up at the entertainment of the day. Hangings. It made me sick, I would and will never agree to hanging, especially for a crime that didn't fit the punishment

I also knew it was wrong to steal from peasants, believe me, I know, but when you're living on the rough side, no money, no home, no family to go back to when you've had a bad day it's the only way I know how to survive.

Sherwood forest was my quick route towards Clun where, for the night, I would sleep at a good friends house before moving back to Nottingham where I would perform my usual tricks. This was how I lived and I quite liked it that way

"You're making a mistake" A voice called as I walked into a clearing minding my own business, where I noticed three men were tied against trees, I suddenly stopped in my tracks debating whether to help the poor men or continue on with my journey (quietly… without their captors taking notice, obviously)

I almost turned around and walked in the other direction. Almost.

"What? You gonna to send an army to hunt us down, tear us limb from limb?" One of their captors announced "You think we frightened of the sheriff? We frightened?"

"No" a tall scruffy man sharply stated lifting his staff.

I sneaked behind one of the tree pulling my sword in the process, I couldn't just leave them. I may be a mere pickpocketer but I won't just leave someone when there in trouble. I didn't work like that.

"No, we are also against the sheriff" The man again spoke, I was starting to get the feeling that he spoke too much, he would be in a better position if he just shut up for a second.

"What you want a medal?" The captor said coming forward as I poked my head behind the tree to get a clear look at what was going on "Oi! Who are you?" He suddenly said as I realized he was looking straight at me.

Rolling my eyes at my clumsiness I dived realizing I was out numbered four to one as I scrambled up the slope I had just came from in an attempt to get away. I had at least tried to help the men tied defensiveness to the trees; but there was no point in an attempt rescue if I was going to get caught in the process. It was in vain, however, as hands grabbed me from behind forcing me down in defeat.

I was always a slow runner.

"And who do you think you are?" the captor had a mace held to my through pinning me down as I cursed under my breath

Minutes later I was strung up behind a tree with one of the other victims.

"Oi! Just let her go" The outlaw I was tied to stated out of nowhere as it was the first time I had heard him speak.

"She could have a purse"

I was searched and found of the money that I had done a lot of work for taken from me; I let out a sigh realizing I had stolen the money for nothing.

"Yep, here quite a lot too. Where did you get this from?"

I ignored me as I knew he didn't really care, he only cared that it was in his possession rather than mine.

"Take off your clothes" He ordered, surprising me.

"Excuse me" did he really just say what I thought he said?

"Oh come on" The man I was tied to said again "I'm sure you can leave her that, what are you going to do with woman clothes?"

From now on I should just let people be rather than trying to play the hero; it would have saved me losing my money and dignity. Though I knew we were in no real danger, the captors didn't look like killers, only greedy outlaws out for themselves.

I began taking off my dress leaving me only in my underdressing, instantly I felt embarrassed as my cheeks flushed red.

Thought thank-fully no one commented on my lack of clothing.

"We should be on the same side. We should! Master, tell him!" The talkative one yelled out again as I resisted the urge to tell him to shut it "That rabbit is not…I think you'll find that rabbit is not yet cooked"

I had no idea what was going on all I could see was the forest ahead of me and it was then I noticed a person sitting up in the trees with an axe in his hand. Thank the lord!

I stared up at him, blocking out the conversation as he looked around trying to find an escape route for us. He caught my eye and nodded at me.

"Raw? Is that wise? I mean, that is dangerous"

"Will you just shut up?"

"You're a noble?" The one with the mace turned on the silent one who seemed perfectly calm in a situation where a knife was pointed at his neck. I had to say I admired him as I tried furiously to get myself out of the rope.

"Yes. And No."

"Smells like one. Smell's lovely. Flowers. Lavender"

"Rose petals" I rolled my eyes, resting my head against the tree trunk. This was just getting us nowhere and I had no intention of staying tied to this tree

"What, you…lavender bath? Eh, you smell too"

"No, I had a bath, he washed in rose petals"

"And they reckon they're same side as us? Think about it, you know any outlaws who take lavender baths?"

"Why does it matter?" I suddenly spoke up as the captor with the mace came around the corner swinging his mace in his hands threateningly "You've got what you want, just be on your way"

"Got a hay penny, John" They had apparently searched the man I was tied to

"Big money" I hissed sarcastically at them, groaning as I glared nastily at them "I'm sure you can spare leaving him his hay penny, you even have their horses!"

They had apparently ignored me

"How come you got no purse?" They said to one of the boys

"Because I was not planning on coming to the woods Is this what you do?"

"Is what what we do?"

"Stealing willy-nilly"

I smirked at the man's comment.

"stealing willy-nilly. I can't understand what he's saying. Can you understand what he's saying?"

"Do you care who you steal from? My friend here has but a hay penny. What you take from him might be all he has"

"That is all I have"

"Heartbreaking. Do we care?"

I growled at them as they said that as I instantly remembered the dagger that was under my sleeve. If they didn't hurry up soon I was getting myself out of here.

"We don't care"

I began hacking at the rope as the man who I was tied to realized what I was doing held a hand on the rope to prevent it from falling.

They left minutes later and the man with the axe in the trees came rushing down to release us as the last bit of the rope I was hacking at came undone and I was free

"Well, those were horrible men. They would have left us here to die for all they care. If they had not taken our weapons, I would say we should go after them and give them a hiding" The one who-never-shut-up continued rambling, I blocked it out coming around the front to get a view of all the men I had just spent the last ten minutes with. The man who seemed to be incharge of them released himself simply pulling the rope over his head "Hiding to remem… but…you! You let me think…if you had freed yourself, why did you not fight?"

"Er…I thought it best to wait"

I took the time to look at everyone individually; I instantly took notice of the one I had been tied to. He was attractive, a little scruffy, but in a good way. He was also the only one who had their shirt taken, something which I deeply thanked the captors for.

"Why?"

"Because, Much, you were right, we should teach them a lesson. Gentlemen and woman!"

He threw us a stick each.

"I assume you can fight?" The leader asked me, I nodded immediately "Well good. I am Robin of Locksley"

"_Of Locksley_? So you _are_ a noble?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Perhaps not. It's a long story" He replied

We walked forward following the tracks of the other men.

"I'm Allan by the way" the man I was tied to came up beside me suddenly I became very aware of the lack of clothes I had on. Finally I could put a name to his face- "Allan A-dale"

I stopped in my tracks staring cautiously at _Allan _who looked at me curiously wondering why on earth I had suddenly stopped.

Did he say A-dale? Surely I had heard wrong

"Allan _A-dale_?"

Allan nodded smiling slightly

"You aren't by any chance related to Tom A-dale? Are you?"

His face fell abruptly "unfortunately, yes, he's my brother. Why do you know him?"

"It's a long story" I cut him off shortly, I was in no mood to talk about _Tom _"I'm Elaine" I added politely walking forward to catch up to the rest of the group who had gone ahead.

"We caught up to them in no sooner than half an hour. They had set up camp next to a small rocky cliff that we sat up on.

This is our forest, too, I think you'll find!" Much yelled down at them

"Take your clothes off!" I added hissing furiously at them and waving my weapon in the air threateningly.

As we tied them up the taller man had somehow managed to escape our grasp and ran straight at robin

"Robin!" I shouted and dived in an attempt to catch him, failing as the man simply shrugged me off.

Robin smirked and caught the man behind the back as he went to attack him before pinning him down as he gave out a defeated cry.

I was getting the feeling that Robin was a show-off with all the stunts he's pulled so far today.

Much continued to talk, blocking him out I continued to try and find my dress pulling it over me instantly as I did.

Now I just needed to find my money and I could be on my way, as lovely as this has been.

"Dance" Robin commanded pointing a bow and arrow at the means feet who were now tied together.

"you What?" The one with the mace commented looking at robin as though he'd gone mad

"He said dance" I repeated firmly for him wanting to see the men look fools in front of us, goodness knows they made me feel like an idiot.

Robin shot a few arrows at them as they began to protest. I laughed at his boldness.

"Dance!"

The began to jump up and down, not quite dancing but probably as much movement as they could tied against three other men.

"How does it feel? You treat your fellow man like an animal! How does it feel?" Robin began his speech, he was definitely a leader I could tell that "You take from those worse off than yourselves, and then you leave them to die."

Out of nowhere I suddenly remembered Robin being there at the hangings, standing up on the castle steps alongside the Sheriff and _Guy_. He had been giving a speech as I went around taking out of pockets. I looked across at the boy whose name was Will and remembered him too, he was too hang, so had – _Allan_.

How had they escaped? If only I had stuck around to watch the finale.

Now it all made sense why they had all taken camp in the forest… why Robin had all of a sudden lost his lands on Locksley. He had obviously rescued them. How I have no idea.

"You are not Englishmen. You are not the England we fought for. Men who think it is a boast to be dead. What do you think you are doing robbing him, when the sheriff over there is robbing us all twenty times over? Skulking in the woods while he steals spirits and livelihoods" Robin continued on

"Why are you skulking in the woods? What are you going to do about it?" One of them bit back, which was a good point, I'll admit.

"I'm going to stop him" Robin admitted confidently to which I rolled my eyes at. There was no way he could get stop the sheriff single handily, though I had to admit I was impressed by his audacity and boldness

" We can't stop a sheriff" Much spoke my thoughts

"Robin, he's been like this for four years there's no way you are going to be able to change his ways on your own" I said allowed.

"When the king returns, he will have his comeuppance. Until then, we will scupper his sadistic punishments! We will stop his insane taxes, and give them back to the poor where they belong!"

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" I smirked, the idea seemed good though outrages as it was, and there was no way he would be able to do it under the sheriffs nose but anyhow… it sounded dangerous, and that was alright with me.

"We will rob him!" Robin jumped out as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was really starting to like this Robin of _Locksley_ "And if you dead men had had spines in your backs, that's what you would have been doing for the last five years."

"Rousing, Lavender Boy"

"Good luck"

"Yeah, see ya"

The tied men sarcastically spoke really not giving the slightest interest in what Robin had to say.

All of a sudden I felt uneasy, the men had rapidly became more relaxed and stopped struggling against their ropes.

Robin pulled his bow back again as I realized we were surrounded my 10 or more men "Uh, tha''d be a mistake. 'Thin' you'll find." One of the tied men bit back.

I raised my hand in deafet and beside me Allan and Will did the same, Robin in defeat chucked his bow to the side and did the same as us.

_Here we go again_ was all I thought

We were tied up (again) I was beginning to wonder how much longer this was going to go on for,

The big man who I discovered from over hearing a conversation was called John rubbed his arm looking angrily a Robin "Him, I do not like."

"It is mutual" Robin mocked back

A man beside John whispered something, something which probably wasn't good news for us.

"You Robin of Locksley? Robin, Earl of Huntington?" Robin nodded smiling, I got the vibe that this wasn't going to go well, if I was Robin I'd have lied because the look on Johns face was not something that I liked.

I was right as seconds later Robin was knocked unconscious on the floor with a possible bruise beginning to show on his face.

_Just bloody fantastic_

I was tied between Allan and Will, my feet were once again aching as we travelled all the way to Locksley.

"Well ain't this just great" Allan moaned his voice dripping in sarcasm "All I wanted to do was be on my way and get on with life, not get mixed up in the middle of this. I cannot wait until this day is over"

"We're handing you all over too" The smaller of our captors said.

"Why?" I asked curiously before a flash of understanding crossed my mind "oh, I get it, you think the Sheriff will pardon you, don't you?"

He nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Wrong. He won't, I've dealt with the sheriff before he will find away to catch you all and before you know it your being tortured down in his dungeons. He doesn't care if you've helped him in the past, all he cares about is himself" I furiously hissed at them attempting to wriggle my hands free of the graph of the ropes.

"We at least might get some money off of you"

I shook my head angrily, were they really that naïve.

"Not being funny but you say that like you've been in those dungeons before, tortured and all" Someone whispered in my ear, it was Allan.

"Maybe I have"

It wasn't a lie. I was caught stealing money from the Sheriff's right hand man; Guy of Gisborne. I had, at first, got away and hidden the money. However, in a day later I was found by Gisborne's men, strung up and tortured until I told them where the money was. I still have the scares. Shamefully I broke and told Guy where his money was before being sentenced to death by hanging. Somehow I got away, I still don't really know how.

We had arrived at the outskirts of Locksley minutes later.

"At least have the courtesy to untie him." Much muttered as John poured water on Robins face who swiftly woke up, I rolled my eyes again (it seemed I had been doing that a lot since I was in the company of these men)

"Locksley?" Robin chuckled innocently "You brought us home."

Robin I've grown to like you please don't become as naïve as the rest of them are.

"There's money on your head, Robin" I explained, staring off far into the distance at the Sheriff standing over the peasants "Twenty pounds, can you believe that? Twenty pounds? I say you're at least worth fifty" A shallow attempt at lightening the mood.

"Easy there" Allan said in my ear, I smiled despite everything that was going on.

Our captors once again began arguing… something about deciding who was going to take us to the Sheriff and ultimately our deaths.

But really, I wish they would just get on with it.

"We all go" John finally made a decision pulling us along as we walked down the hill.

We were dragged along one of Locksley's barns as the Sheriff ordered one of his guards to seize one of the peasants and from where we were standing it looked like they were attempting to cut out her tongue. Ouch

"That's gotta hurt" Allan cringed the same as I did.

"No. No!" John begun "That is Alice!"

"Alice?" I asked, perhaps John knew the woman

"My wife"

"You're Alice's John? She thought you were dead"

_That escalated quickly_

Before I knew it however Robin was jumping over the fence to give himself up. Somehow.

"What on earth is he doing?" I muttered; they were surly going to kill him on the spot. I looked around trying to find.

"I dunno" Allan shrugged.

From where we were standing we couldn't hear a word of what was going on, all that I could see was Robin being tied up again behind a horse (he had been getting a lot of that lately… what's that? Three time in the last twenty-four hours) and being pulled away, to Nottingham no doubt.

"I liked him" Will muttered beside me.

"liked"? He's not dead" Much protested.

"Much we can't do anything for him, he's going to Nottingham, to be killed" I finished laying a reassuring hand on Much's shoulder who ignored me entirely.

"Well look on the brightside at least _we_ weren't handed over to the Sheriff, it was just Robin" Allan stated. Much, Will and I shot him a dirty look "What!"

We arrived back at their camp, our hands untied (finally) however our moods were dampened. I let the other talk it out, I knew any moment a heated discussion was about to start debating whether to go and rescue Robin. I could leave now, get my money and get back to my daily life but something was telling me just to sit put, at least for a day or two.

Should we go rescue robin?

It was the constant battle going on in my head. Robin had been nothing but kind to me and I would hate to see him get killed but, then again, I hardly knew him, I wasn't sure if he was worth me risking my life over.

"We've got to do something!" Much began, of course Much would be the one to start the argument, out of all of them I noticed Much was the most loyal "We've got to go to Nottingham and we've got to…get him out!"

"How?" Will asked, it was a good point, I had no idea how we were ever going to get into the a castle which was heavily guarded.

"No point, anyway" Allan shrugged I turned to glare at him.

"You were going to hang" I pointed out to him.

"That's true. how'd you know that?"

"I was there… pick pocketing"

Allan smirked at me but didn't say another word.

"Look, you can't just let him die!" Much exclaimed looking desperate now. I should probably help "Will? Elaine?"

Will looked as guilty as I did as we ducked our heads staring deeply into the campfire.

"Very well, I shall go alone!" Much sighed in defeat throwing his hands up into the air and walking over to the horses.

"See ya. Hey! Hold it! No horse" 'Roy' called pointing his mace at Much who looked positively outraged.

"Oh come at least give him a horse"

John walked over to Will as Much disappeared through the tree mumbling something under his breath.

"In which house is my wife? I will fetch her"

The woman from Locksley he must be talking about. Alice.

"Fetch her where?"

He can't surly mean to live here… in the forest. What about her son?

I of course had met Alice before, only briefly, she had given me food and water when I was almost starving to death. She probably saved my life. I had also met her son, he was only small then… two or three… but I could have never imagined her husband would be an outlaw.

"Here. A woman can live in the forest same as us"

"John-" I begun but was cut of my Will

"Alice can't live in the forest" Will explained looking between me and John confused.

"Why not?"

"John… Alice has a son, he must be six or seven by now" I looked to Will for confirmation as he nodded his head.

"oops" Allan butted in causing me to crack a smile as John sulked off in the opposite direction Much had gone.

I was still trying to get over the fact that this was Allan_ A-dale_, Tom A-dale's brother that was sitting beside me. Allan clearly seemed to not like this brother as he brushed over the conversation when I mentioned him earlier, still I was cautious. I think it would take awhile for me to trust another A-dale again after what Tom put me through.

"Were you close with your brother?" I asked Allan my curiosity getting the better of me. He raised his eyebrows seeming surprised at my interest in his brother.

"Nah, not really. We used to work together, you know- stealing and stuff" He looked far off into the distance as though remembering the good times "But one night he just stole everything from me. Dunno why, haven't seen him since"

"I know the feeling" I nodded glumly

"Why he steal from you too? It wouldn't surprise me"

"Something like that" I answered, all of a sudden feeling the need to throw up.

"Think the whiney one will make it?" I was pulled out of memory lane.

"I think he will" I spoke up defending Much, he was a good person he didn't deserve the way they've all treated him so far. He was only trying to get his friend out of fatal situation, who could blame him?

"You could've given him the horse" Allan said.

"Then we lose a horse, too. Think about it"

"If Robin dies, the people of Locksley will be like you" Will's out burst came all of a sudden as I smiled nodding my head agreeing with him

"What'ch'a mean, "Like us?"

"I think you know exactly what he means, all hope will be lost, _if_ it hasn't already" I spoke up coming to Will's defence as they turned on him

"Well, you go save him, then! See ya!" He was beginning to get on my nerves, I was about to get up and leave anyway. I shouldn't have just let Much go on his own, no one deserves the fate that Robin will be given "We don't do town! We're outlaws! We're on the run!"

"We're all on the run too, but we can't just leave a helpless person to die. It's immoral!" I snapped forcing myself up sharply

"Town is death!" Roy targeted me, apparently completely ignoring what I had just said. Will stood up beside me as I was about to open my mouth to continue Will interrupted me.

"We can't just-"

" Have you seen what happens to a family when there is only one bread winner?! Cause I have!"

"Heartbreaking! Are you deaf?! We don't go to Nottingham!"

"We go to Nottingham!" Johns pounding voice came from behind us as he determinedly stood above us.

It took us nearly all night to travel to Nottingham, our legs aching as we finally found Much asleep on a ladder which made it look like Much had attempted to climb over the wall and failed miserably. A dog was at the bottom of the ladder which Allan went over to stroke. Who knew he was such a softie

"There's a good boy"

I still had no idea how on earth we were planning on getting inside.

"Yeah, I was, uh…I was just, uh…checking…up there, and uh, yes, and, as I thought, the ladder is completely useless" Much began fumbling over his words as John picked up the ladder and hoisted it over his back.

We all stared gaping at him.

" Well, come on, then!" John exclaimed.

Much climbed up first who was then shortly followed by Roy.

"Ladies first" Allan gestured towards the ladder giving me a boost as I blushed furiously.

We all met at the top looking around as though Robin would appear before us. No one seemed to want to make the first move

"Does anyone actually know where the dungeons are?" Roy hissed at us all.

"I do" Me and Allan spoke at the same time giving each other an odd look which we held for a minute or two.

"Some of us should stay in the courtyard as look outs" decided Will who was looking around us in case any guards had spotted five or six outlaws climbing over the castle walls.

I ended up with the group staying behind the in the courtyard after a quick 'See ya'" and a wink from Allan who, of course, made me blush (again). We hid behind the gallows' platform our hearts racing as we watched to see if any guards were appearing. I really didn't want to end up back in those dungeons again. Not after last time.

Ten minutes later Robin, Will, Much and Allan appeared running down the steps with their weapons withdrawn in front of them… this can't be good.

"Thank you for coming" Robin addressed us, I nodded in gratitude.

"We should go quickly" I informed him about to turn around and made a quick exit. I could get away, and not get caught, _and_ save Robin. It was all going well, But only if we went now.

I missed the hesitant look on Robin's face however.

"Hang on. Hold an escape route for me" I groaned inwardly, why? "I need five minutes. There's something I must do before I can go with you"

"What?-"

"Robin please-" I started but was cut of instantly by Robin

"If I am longer than that, then leave without me"

I nodded sombrely, I'm sure I could survive an extra five minutes in this hell hole.

"Thank you"

Just as he was about to run off he was pulled back by Much who looked even more heartbroken than ever.

I looked around instantly to see if there were any guards coming, nothing… yet.

"Master, no. You cannot go back in there. If you go back in and die, then I will die…of grief. So you must come now, if only to save me"

We didn't have time for this, I sighed rolling my eyes at Much's confession.

"See, that is why I love you" Robin placed a hand on Much's shoulder before looking over at Roy "And you…I need help. It is dangerous"

The two, Robin and Roy, ran off together, back into the castle. Where, we had just gotten him out of. I swear… I'm not coming back for another rescue.

" Why him when you love me? Why not me?"

"Jealous Much?" I teased him knocked shoulders with him playfully.

The guards came down the steps towards us as I pulled my sword out and joined Allan ready for battle.

We were outnumbered at least three to one as I fought of three guards single handily however struggling, I tired out quickly.

I blocked a smooth attack at my side before shoving the guard down with the hilt of my sword. I ducked instantly as I saw a sword coming at my head, my heart racing faster than ever.

I had always prided myself on being able to handle a sword. Unfortunately, nevertheless, I wasn't good enough to take on triple the amount of men.

"Look out!" I called out to Allan shoving him down onto the ground as I saw an attack come from behind him, I was met with a nasty cut to my arm as we fell, clambering on top of Allan on the floor.

"Ah!" I yelled out kicking my foot out bringing the guard swiftly down beside us, Knocked out. Thankfully.

"Thanks" Allan noted as I realized I was still on top of him out faces inches apart.

"My pleasure" I smiled pulling myself off of him, once again my cheeks (yes you guessed it) flaming red "Sorry"

"My pleasure" He winked going back into battle again, his sword raised.

We fought back to back, ducking and diving when needed and blocking each others oncoming attacks until the Sheriff interrupted us, we had no idea what was going on but before we knew it we were back to fighting again until we noticed Robin flying through the air (yes, flying) down from one of the battlements.

I knocked out one of the archers about to fire at Robin as he slide down the rope with his bow. Very impressive, I'll give him that, he sure does know how to make a show.

Robin reached the bottom almost pushing down two of the guards as he did so. I couldn't help but smile as we all towards him.

"Go" Robin yelled at us, we didn't need telling twice as we hurried away leaving Robin to fend for himself. After a few seconds of fighting he cut the portcullis and slipped under before it closed under him. Pulling him up, we ran away laughing and cheering.

This was just too good.

The following day we visited each of the gang family presenting gifts to them, food, money and all. Robin came up to me and I knew instantly what he was about to ask.

"Do you have any family Elaine? We can give them some money and food If you want" Robin asked and I shook my head sadly feeling Robins hand on my shoulder.

"I have a sister" I explained, a small smile playing on my face as I remembered the time we spent as children playing but it soon disappeared "But I don't know where she is, if she's even alive"

Robin nodded understanding "Where will you go now?"

"Be on my way I guess" I smiled picking up my purse that held all my money "I never stay in one place for long"

"You could join us" Robin guessed what I was thinking. I had grown to like these lads, even if some of them had tied me to a tree, robbed me and relieved me of my clothes. They all seemed pretty decent men (as much as I hated to admit it in some cases)

I debated. I could stay and be part of whatever this was or leave and fend for myself again, like always.

I gulped back, not sure of my decision "Yeah, why not"

I could always leave if it didn't work out.

I never thought I would say I was working with an A-dale again.


	2. Season 1: Who shot the Sheriff?

A week after Robins grand escape I was sitting around the camp fire we had set up with Allan and Will beside me, I had chosen to stay and as far as I can say I was enjoying myself, for the first time in my life I had people to talk to, to laugh with and to depend on. It was nice.

Robin and Much as far as I was aware had gone off to Nettlestone village to help out a family who were about to be evicted for not paying their taxes. It was disgusting how the sheriff was treating these people.

This was what I was doing now, being with Robin, I was helping people rather than stealing from them, though sometimes when doing our rounds of delivering food I would have to resist the urge not to. I mean who leaves their money vulnerable and easy to steal.

"I'm not being funny but it's really relaxing here without Much" Allan declared laying down comfortably on a log beside me shoving one or two pieces of bread in his mouth that I had stolen earlier this day. I gave him a pointed look at he shrugged "don't say your not thinking the same"

"Well maybe" I laughed nicking a bit of bread off of him before he could argue "But I like Much, he's funny"

"Oh I see..." He looked disappointed "So you like much"

Were we still having the same conversation here?

I gaped at him as my nose scrunched up "I didn't mean in _that_ way"

"But you said he was funny" His eyes widened up as he stared at me flabbergast.

"Just because I say someone is funny doesn't mean I automatically am in love with them. I think your funny too" I looked at him unblinking he all of a sudden began to smile.

"You think I'm funny?"

"I might have said something along those lines" 

He looked as though he was about to respond before Robin and Much came down the hill looking like they were arguing about something.

"We're giving money to a taxman? Surly not" Much protested as he almost fell speeding down the hill.

"Yes Much, that is what I said" Robin said before looking towards me "Elaine, did you disobey me yesterday and pickpocket?"

My face dropped in remorse as my gut dropped, I had betrayed Robin's trust "Sorry Robin, I'll give it back I swear"

It had only been a few pennies, and it was from a noble person and I had planned on giving it to the poor, I guess old habits die hard.

"Good" Robin announced surprising me as I looked up and he had a grin planted over his face.

"Good?" I mumbled "Why?"

"We are paying a taxman to not evict a family" He held out his hands for me to give him the money as I reluctantly handed it over. So maybe, I wasn't really going to give it to the poor but Robin doesn't need to know that.

We followed Robin to the outskirts of the forest where a taxman and his cart were going along a dusty road. We jumped out at him pulling the cart to a stop.

"Joderic!" Robin shouted out and the taxman narrowed his eyes at him, I could sense the annoyance in the air.

"Robin, do not interfere. You know I have to do this. And you know there are sheriff's men on their way to make sure there's no trouble"

I scoffed and the taxman named 'Joderic' stared at me pointedly.

"Do you have to do this?" 

"I did it under the old sheriff. You did not complain"

"You are fully aware that was different, People cannot just be thrown out onto the streets" My normal calmness disappeared within me as my hands balled up into fists and I took a step forward daring him to continue, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I swerved around to see it was Robin who was staring up at the taxman, looking quite calm I might add, with interest.

"How is that then missy? Two things are certain in life. Death and taxes"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname he had just given me, he definitely sounded like the Sheriff and Robin was talking to him like they were old friends. My blood boiled in rage, I was seconds away from pulling out my sword and slashing the guy.

"But people are dying because of your-" I was cut off again by Robin who thankfully at least looked a little more defensive.

"But when the death is caused by the taxes, something is rotten!" He threw the money I had retrieved at the taxman, I was about to protest. I didn't want my money, that I had worked hard to steal be given to a greedy man who's only role in life is to throw people out onto the streets like dogs, but there was no point as Robin had already given it to him "Take this. The miller's debt"

"I cannot. This is stolen money" I rolled my eyes "The sheriff knows the miller cannot afford it"

Both Robin and I stared at him as though the solution was the most obvious thing in the world

The taxman sighed "I could break it into small amounts, pay it in over time. That will be credible"

A smile broke out onto Robin's face as I continued to glare narrowed eyed at him.

"Every time somebody breaks bread in Nettlestone, they will thank you, Joderic"

Great so we're giving the greedy taxman the hero status. Lovely.

"Do me a favour, tell them you have not seen me. Tell them this was your own scheme"

I frowned at Robin

"Why?" The taxman spoke my thoughts

"My friends think I am vain!"

I laughed as we skipped back into the forest and travelled to Nettlestone watching through the trees as Joderic arrived. Much plumped down beside me clumsily and I chuckled slightly only to find Allan raised an eyebrow at me.

"Real funny, hey?" He whispered in my ear causing me to smirk.

"Am I sensing jealousy?"

"Of him? Nah"

Our little banter ceased as the taxman appeared on horse coming up the villagers. We couldn't hear anything they were saying as we were a good hundred metres away.

"Let me get this straight" Roy began "We're giving money to a tax collector?"

"A bailiff"

"Oh, that makes a whole difference"

"Shut up Roy, Robin has a plan" I hissed though I had to admit I was a little wary of the situation myself, paying money to a taxman when we should have given it to the poor themselves.

"alright what's got you knickers in a twist" Roy bit back at me and I glared. The two of us, I doubted, would ever get on. I guess I still hadn't forgiven him for tying me up and removing me of my clothing. Even John I still was wary off.

However just as I turned to glare at Roy a scream interrupted my thoughts. I looked back down at the scene before me to see the taxman had been shot. Robin jumped up and went in search of the killer. I was still for a moment, too shocked to move. What had just happened?  
Owen: He's killed him! Robin's killed him!

"He's killed him! Robin's killed him!" A shout echoed from the village.

Back at Camp Robin explained to us what had happened as he had been attacked by the nightwatchman who, Robin believed, had been the killer.

"What? You can't believe someone's better than you?" Roy laughed "He kicked you good"

"Its not funny Roy" I hissed as he turned his hands up defensively.

I couldn't believe the nightwatchman would hurt anyone. He had once saved my life a few years back as I was almost dying of starvation after my run in from Guy who had almost tortured me to death, I hadn't eaten in days and by a miracle the nightwatchman found my and gave me food, probably saving my life.

"He saved my life once" I explained "gave me food when I needed it" I didn't want to go into too much detail.

"The nightwatchman saved you?" Allan said glancing at me his eyes tight and worried "When?"

"Who is he?" Robin saved me from having to give details on the truth of my past.

"The Night Watchman"

Robin's face glazed with interest "Well, I've never heard of him"

"The Night Watchman, been around for years. Maybe you were off on a Crusade" Will clarified as we all turned to look at him "He's a good man" I nodded in agreement.

"Will's right, the nightwatchman wouldn't hurt anyone. He's everywhere, at the castle and the villages but he always comes out only at night and leaves food and medicine. No one knows who he is"

"Then why did he kill Joderic, then?" Robin stared at the fire deep in thought "We need to find him"

I sighed, Robin thought it was him, the nightwatchman, I knew differently. He hadn't been here for the past five years to realize that the nightwatchman was a good person, he wouldn't harm a fly. Whoever he was, I owed him and I wasn't just going to let Robin blame him. The nightwatchman must have just been at the wrong spot at the wrong time.

We went to the castle as the Sheriff spoke words about Joderic. 

"Joderic was unique. He was kind, compassionate, learned" The sheriff spoke as I neglected to listen, first of all the taxman I highly doubted was any of these things and secondly the Sheriff knew it too, it was one thing to say a person was like this at their funeral but to know you are lying as well just made my blood boil "In response to this change in direction from Robin Hood who now seems to be targeting innocent civilians I have recalled all men of eligible age, to join us in this war on terror" They were blaming Robin? Of course they were. This wasn't right.

"He's saying that you killed Joderic!" Much exclaimed, I turned to shhh him, its bad enough without us being caught

"Of course he is"

"yes, but he's making us look like…criminals" I laughed at Much who only looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"You know we are criminals"

"Criminals don't help the poor" I shook my head at Roy who scrunched his nose up at me but didn't respond. 

I stopped listening to the Sheriff and took note of what Robin was doing as he had pulled his bow and a blunt arrow out and fired it at Lady Marian of knighton. I had heard from Much's babbles that the two of them had a relationship before he had left her for the holy land but I had just assumed the two's relationship had ceased.

As the two went off around the corner we left back for camp.

"Marian is convinced it isn't the nightwatchman" Robin notified us just as he caught up "Though I'm not sure, I've got her looking through the castle"

"Can we trust her?" I voiced my thoughts but only received a look from Robin "I mean you and her, just seems-"

"Yes" He cut me off he's jaw stern. I probably shouldn't have spoken.

Just as we arrived back at camp the noise of dogs barking could be heard. 

Just bloody brilliant.

"This I do not like"

Will ran up to us in the clearing, already out of breath as I could sense a chase coming on.

"The King's Guild of Hunters and Foresters, coming this way" He caught up on his breath "Dogs!"

We all instantly looked at Robin for orders

"Pairs. Meet where we stole the provisions" I nodded running of in a direction that I knew lead towards Nottingham before I could be paired up with anyone, I had no intention of following these orders Robin gave us. What was the point or running through a forest being chased by dogs when we can go out and put a stop to this killer.

I was going to Nottingham.

I arrived minutes later at the entrance, I pulled a hood over my head for fear of being noticed as I had made quite a name for myself in Nottingham even having money put on my head for my capture. Once out of sight I climbed up onto a house and onto the battlements. Its easy getting into the castle once you know what your doing.

I went in search for Lady Marian, maybe she would be here. 

_**The gang**_

The gang slid down the slop to their storage each of the outlaws appearing with their pair. Their food storage wiped clean and burnt out.

"I don't believe it" Will exclaimed looking closer at the burnt out food "The soldiers found it"

Much was taking it harder than anyone "No!" He whined "That was our…that was our store!"

"The soldiers destroyed everything"

"That was our food!"

"Where's Elaine?" Allan noticed her absence. Everyone around him shrugged.

"Who paired with her?" Robin groaned as the outlaws stayed quite. He sighed "We'll sort the killer out and then we'll go find her" Allan was about to protest but received a pointed look from Robin "I'm sorry but there's nothing else I can do"

"She'll be alright" Roy approached "Kinda glad, she was giving me a headache"

Allan looked like he was about to punch Roy with his hands clenched up in a fist, however Roy turned away oblivious. 

It didn't take long to find Lady Marian walking down the corridors of the castle as I hid in the shadows in an attempt to get her attention; I doubted, though, if she even knew who I was.

She smiled down at a maid who was cleaning cups as she walked by, however, suddenly before I could even react an arrow shot from one of the towers and into the girls chest causing a shrill scream to erupt.

"Guards!" Lady Marian shouted coming to the girls aid, but it was no good as the womans eyes closed for the very last time. My stomach dropped. I needed to talk to Lady Marian now.

"Lady Marian. Come over here, please" The master at arms pulled her away from the scene as I followed, I couldn't lose her now and I didn't know the castle that well.

"How could this happen?" Lady Marian questioned looking as shocked as I feel "I thought you had the castle locked down?"

"You must go back to your room. It is not safe here" He avoided he question making me narrow my eyes at him suspiciously.

She opened her bedchamber door and I followed in, creeping through the door without her or anyone else noticing. I got in just as the door closed and Lady Marian swerved around pulling a grip out of her hair and almost throwing it at me. I held up my hands showing her I had no weapons before she lowered hers.

"Sorry, I didn't know how else to get your attention" I said moving closer towards her cautiously, she stood unmoved, her weapon lowered but I could tell she was still wary of me.

"Your Elaine Walker" It wasn't a question as I noticed her guard drop "A few years back you were in the Sheriff's dungeons being tortured"

How did she remember or even know about me?

"Yes"

"The nightwatchman helped you escape"

"I don't really know, I was unconscious the whole time, I woke up with the nightwatchman giving me food- wait, how do you even know?" This was just bizarre.

"It doesn't matter" She swerved over the topic "You are part of Robin's gang?"

I nodded "I need your help"

Marian went on to explain all about the castle deaths, staring off with Matthew the millers child and then the maid telling me of her suspicions on the master at arms who was apparently in competition with Gisborne.

I left soon after, I liked Marian, I could see why Robin still held a spark for her. She was reliable I instantly felt guilty about having my doubts about her trust before.

Before I knew what was happening however an arrow was coming at me, I dodged but not quick enough as the arrow embedded itself in my arm, I let out a shrill cry my arm stinging as I could feel blood cascading down my arm.

Marian came out of her room and pulled me inside instantly getting bandages out of one of the drawers and cleaning my wound up. I bit my hand and closed my eye to stop myself from crying out. 

A knock came from the door.

"Lady Marian there has been another attack we must search your room and evacuate you from the area" It was the master at arms.

Marian looked up at me her eyes wide "what do we do" I mouthed at her"

"I'm perfectly safe" Marian called out running up to the door. I quickly got up from the bed looking down at my arm which was no longer bleeding and had bandages around it. It no longer hurt as much as before but I could still feel the sting when I lifted it.

I looked out down the window to the floor below me. I could jump but would probably break my leg.

"Lady Marian I must insist, you must escort me to the great hall"

"Just one moment then, I am indecent" Marian called out again and I chuckled as her face went red from embarrassment.

I took the bed sheet and tied it up around a drawer that sat beside the window and steadied out of the window.

"Will you be able to do this with your arm and all" Marian whispered concern dripping in her voice. I looked at the floor below me thinking the same before closing my eyes and climbing down. I hissed as my arm stung, it was hard enough climbing with both arms let alone with one and one injured arm. I dropped down a feet or two as Marian pulled up the sheets disappearing from sight.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. That was one close call.

It was dark now, I wondered if the others had worried about me at all and realized I was missing. I rolled my eyes, of course not. I was just one woman, why would they care about me.

Out of nowhere arms grabbed me pulling me into the shadows. Out of reflex I elbowed the person in the stomach causing an exaggerated groan.

"Allan?" I whispered as he doubled over breathing deeply "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" He cringed holding onto his side as he stood up straight, I gaped at him not sure what to say "What on earth was that?"

"You grabbed me, what else was I suppose to do"

"You never came to the food storage, I got worried. Robin's come to the castle so I decided I'd come with him to help him in to see if I could find you" Allan explained looking around the corner for any guards… goodness knows the two had made a lot of noise.

I stared of at him my mouth hanging open "You were worried about me?"

I was touched by his affection.

"Yeah well I thought you'd been mauled by some dogs or something. Look I'm not being funny but what are you doing here?" His hood was drawn up but I could still see his eyebrows knit together questionly.

"I thought I could find out who the killer was. I was going to help Lady Marian investigate" I explained cringing at his reaction slightly hoping he wouldn't go off and tell Robin.

He nodded but seem to understand "What happened to your arm" he went to have a look but I flinched away as he touched it, I pulled my cloak around it.

"I was just shot at, it is nothing, honestly"

"If you say so, come on lets go before the rest realize I'm missing too"

We arrived back at the forest seconds before Robin who came in look pleased with himself. The gang stared at me waiting for an explanation but I simply shook my head, Robin was about to anyway. 

"You got the sheriff to call off the dogs?" Roy asked as Robin nodded "How?"

"Pillow talk"

"You've been in bed with the sheriff?" Allan chuckled and couldn't help but break a smile out, Robin turned towards Allan when he first noticed me and my smile instantly faded. I looked down at my feet, I swear he was going to kill me for not following orders.

"I brokered a deal" Robin ignored me… for now.

"We do not deal with the sheriff"

"Tomorrow, we save his life"

" What?!" Even I had to chip in there as me and Allan yelled out wondering why on earth we were going to risk our life for the Sheriff. Surly not after all he's done for the people

"Can we argue about that tomorrow?" Much said getting into a position on the log to be ready to fall asleep "Today, if there are no dogs, I would like to sleep"

"Well, I have a better idea"

"Another one?"

" Well, if it's as good as saving the sheriff's life, I'm with Cheese Boy"

"Did they find the food we stole to put at the Long Stone?" Robin asked John, I was confused for a minute. The dogs and guards must have found one of our food storages "If we were killers, would we bring them food? It proves we are not killers"

We went down the road and I followed loosely behind with a stack of bread in my hand which was very tempting to eat.

"So where were you then?" Robin materialized beside me.

There was no point in lying "I went to Nottingham after you said to split up into pairs, I thought I could do more good there than I was running away from dogs"

"I know"

"You know?"

"I spoke with Marian after I went to go see the Sheriff" Robin informed me as we went down a particularly steep hill. He shook his head "You disobeyed me, I thought I could trust you"

My throat closed up, he was going to kick me out of the gang… I was going to be alone again, like always. I hated to admit but I was comfortable where I was with the men, I didn't want to be on my own "You can Robin, I just simply wanted to help out I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright" Robin stopped me from rambling my way out of this, I halted in my tracks. Did he just say it was alright? "You're not used to being in a team, I get that, but next time you tell me before going off on your own. You worried us"

I nodded staring down at the floor as we walked, not being used to this kind of care "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it, here" He picked up my hand and dropped a tag into it "This is a tag that shows you are part of this team"

I smiled putting the tag over my head "I won't ruin it, don't worry"

He grinned at me "So what _did_ you find in the castle"

"No much to be honest, there's been four more attacks, including me" He frowned at me "I was shot at" I confessed as he sent me a look "Again, I'm sorry"

"Are you alright"

"Yes, it was just my arm"

"Good"

He went off to talk to Much and Allan strode up beside me "All good?"

"Never better" I sighed nudging Allan playfully who chuckled "I'm sorry for making you worried"

"Nah it's ok, I have a feeling I'm gonna like worrying about you"

We walked into Nettlestone village, I wasn't sure what I was expecting but from Much's explanation it seemed the whole village had turned against them and when I was away a fight had broken out.

Robin walked into the centre as the villagers stared angrily their mumbles and hisses evident to my ears. We all put down our food, following Robin's lead. 

"I am no killer. I bring food to show my goodwill. I am your friend" Robin announced looking almost heartbroken that the people had turned against him this quickly "My men are tired and hungry. This is the last of our food"

"You were using us. You and the sheriff" The miller came out of their small camp they had set up, now without a roof above their head

"We are not, we are on your side" I attempted at helping but they just weren't having it.

"Fighting your own personal battle, using us as pawns" He spoke over me "What gifts will he bring later?"

There was no point, we left the food behind and climbed up into the trees on the outskirts of Nettlestone waiting for the Sheriff to arrive. 

I couldn't hear what they were saying, all I knew was Gisborne was talking about freedom. I angrily seethed at him, how dare he stand there talking about freedom to peasants he would rather see rot.

Out of nowhere in the middle of his speech and arrow was shot outside a barn, closely hitting the sheriff but rather killing a guard.

We got up instantly following Robin who had seen the Nightwatchman move. It was hard chasing him as both Robin and the Nightwatchman were fast and more fitter than I could ever imagine, I had to stop Robin. I knew it wasn't the Nightwatchman but Robin was insistent on catching him, but just as we headed around the corner Robin had him pinned down.

The Nightwatchman removed their hood and I gasped in shock as Marian's face appeared 

"Marian!" Instantly getting off of her his mouth hanging open stupidly.

"Yes"

"You're the Night Watchman?" Much appeared at my side.

It all made sense now, how Marian knew me from the dungeons, she had saved my life years ago. It was Marian who had gotten me out of the dungeons and given me the food and medicine to heal myself. I couldn't be more grateful.

But one thing was still uncertain… who was the killer? Now that we definitely knew it wasn't the Nightwatchman (though I still rest my case that I instantly had known it wasn't him)

"There's no time for this" Marian sighed annoyance flowing through her voice "I know who's trying to kill the sheriff. It's Joe"

"Joe Lacey?" The two (plus Much) run off to go see this Joe Lacey, whoever he is as I go back to the rest of gang.

"What's going on?" Roy asked me getting up from his position on the floor.

"Robin, Lady Marian and Much have gone to get the killer" I shrugged watching down below as the Sheriff got on his horse and was about to run away from the distress.

"Marian?"

"She's the nighwatchman" I explained, I didn't think Marian would mind much if I told them, after all they were in Robin's gang and it wasn't like they were going to go off and tell everyone.

"Marian!" Allan exclaimed before raising an eyebrow "Impressive"

A sudden yell came from the village and out of reflex all our hands went to our weapons protectively.

The sheriff had fallen from his horse with an arrow engraved into his back. I swerved to look at Allan who's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Is the Sheriff dead?"

I wasn't sure whether to be happy or devastated that we'd failed our mission to save the Sheriff and catch the killer.

Out of nowhere however a man falls down the cliff with two arrows etched in his arm.

It must have been him, he's Joe Lacy.

The Sheriff and Guy arrive killing the man, surprising me, the other man was probably a double, a cheap trick to ensure that man died rather than him.

Robin comes back with Much at his toe.

"Come on we need to find the Sheriff. Elaine you go back to camp with someone"

"What why?" I questioned looked around at everyone, did he still not trust me after running off? Was this my punishment?

"Your arms bleeding, it could get infected" Robin said nodding a head towards my arm, I looked down at the now red soaked bandage.

"I'll go with her" Allan butted in and I smiled thankfully at him.

We travelled back to the camp, it had been a long day but we had done well; saving the millers mill, finding the killer and saving the Sheriff along with discovering who the Nightwatchman was. At that I was still surprised. All this time the Nightwatchman had been a woman. It inspired me in all honesty.

"you alright?" Allan asked concerned "I can carry you if it's easier"

I raised an eyebrow "Its my arms that hurts not my legs you idiot!" I chuckled nudging him slightly though flinching as I had bashed my arm.

Allan instantly began fussing as I pushed him away, I didn't need to be cared for 24/7 as nice as it was.

"Thank-you by the way" I mumbled mid way through his ramblings as he went on about infections (to be honest I stopped listening half way through)

"For what Elaine?"

"Dunno, just for being there, for coming to look for me. I've never had someone that cares for me like that before. I've always been alone" I didn't want to sound too deep but I needed to get it out in the open, I was so grateful for him and the rest of the gang, but especially Allan, no matter what he said or did he had so far always managed to crack a grin out of me and I loved him for it. Allan seemed to understand as he nodded and walked a few paces ahead of me.


	3. Season 1: Parenthood: I

Robin was at front, his hands on his hips confidently as Roy sprinted past him a wide grin plastered upon his face. From my position on a high branch I could already hear the sounds of the hooves coming at us. This was it.

Seconds later six or seven horses with guards on their backs came striding towards us and we grinned down at them as one of Gisborne's men was hit by a line we had stringed around a tree cleverly and fell backwards over his horse and into a pile on the ground, we chuckled running down, our swords raised pulling off the other riders from their horses forcefully.

Everyone chose a horse, pulling themselves on and riding off. I looked around. There were no other horses after all had been taken by the rest of the gang. Deeply I sighed. I noticed Gisborne chasing closely behind me and began preparing myself to run for my life, missing Allan who half rode and half ran back to fetch me.

"Elaine!" Allan panted practically breathless retrieving my attention, obviously noticing my distress and had come back. He dodged an arrow narrowly. I was pulled onto the back of his horse with little effort before riding off again the two of us laughing our heads off.

We sped up to catch up to the others who were miles ahead after our little detour (though still we managed to beat Much) "You alright back there?" Came Allan's voice while I held on for dear life around his waist. I was very aware of the fact of how close I was to him.

"All good" I smiled suddenly feeling more alive than ever "They almost had us there"

"_Almost_" Allan whistled back coming to a sudden halt and jumped off the horse offering a hand out for me which I took gratefully.

"A good idea, Roy" said Robin bolting over to Roy giving him a manly hug. Both me and Allan came over smiles casted onto our face.

"Do we like it?" Roy cheered "I bet we do!"

Much ran down finally having caught up to the rest of us ready to praise Roy for the horses we'd just caught. I patted him on the back as he ran past me.

"Roy! Roy!" called Much who went to clasp hands with Roy. Being the bastard Roy was, however, he faked it, laughing around the merry men as Much's face fell drastically. I glared at Roy. The usual feeling of wanting to punch Roy going overboard now.

"Roy!" I shot at him but the gang laughed over me. Much turned away from the gang shielding his face. 

"Yeah, very funny" Much said. It really wasn't.

"Very funny" Mocked Roy. I shook my head disapprovingly "S'anybody mind here if I get to keep the nag, right?"

"That isn't _just_ a nag" I pointed out to him "This is a war horse, the finest, More than just a simple nag as _you_ put it"

"Of course, my friend! You deserve it!" Robin cried out receiving a few more cheers from the gang par me and Much who, by the sounds of it, looked like he was crying. His back turned away. The sounds of a small cry erupted from his direction "Much? Much, do not be so easily wounded!"

"I don't think that's Much, Robin"

"You have it then if you're going to cry about it"

Defensively, Much spun around "I am not crying!" Somewhere, off behind Much I could hear the faint cry of what sounded like a baby. I turned towards the gang. Each had their mouths unhinged not sure what to do.

I was the first to react, reaching out inside a bush a picking up a small bundle in my arms. The baby was unscratched. Its body wrapped up in a thin piece of material, the cold of the forest could have killed it, not to mention us almost flattening it with our horses. It was lucky to even be breathing.

I brought it to the rest of the gang who surrounded me, staring down at the small child deeply crying in my arms. It's hands folding over mine.

"What is it? I mean, I know what it is, but…" Much began.

I smiled "It is a boy"

I looked up at the rest of the gang my eyes catching onto Allan whose whole face had lit up as I held the baby. I blushed deeply and looked away. I began cooing at the baby to distract myself.

"We rode straight past it, we could've trampled it" Allan pointed out suddenly sounding concerned.

"Who knew you had such a soft side?" I mocked playfully looking up again making sure my blush had disappeared before doing so.

"Well maybe _you_ just haven't noticed" He looked happier than usual, his dazzling blue eyes smiled at me and I was only semi aware that the rest of the gang was with us as we practically flirted in front of them. I blocked the gang out. I swayed closer to Allan, smirking. The baby still tightly held between my arms.

"Well I'll be sure to keep note from now on"

"Oh please!" Much brought me out of staring too much into Allan's eyes which I swear had just hypnotised me "You two are like… like… well I don't know what your like but _I_ don't like it" Much went on. I turned away from the group. I distantly heard a Snort from Robin as I flushed even brighter "While you two are giving each other doey eyes-"

"I haven't been given her _doey_ eyes"

"Oh yes you have!" Much exclaimed "There is a baby here in need of its mother. Which, might I add is a good question, Where is its mother?"

I stared down at the baby, overcoming my sudden blush and felt the baby's finger tips graze over mine. They were cold. Infact the baby was trembling so much before I had picked it up any longer and I doubted it would survive. We needed to find it some food, quickly "The baby was ice cold. The mothers long gone"

"Can't you stop it crying? He doesn't seem to like you much Elaine" Roy said as I scowled. However he did have a point, ever since I had picked up the child it had non-stopped screamed. Although he didn't have to point it out so bluntly. I quite liked having the chance to hold a baby in my arms again, the last time being with my little sister; Meghan when I was five.

"Yeah, here" Allan pitched in. He stepped forward, determination written across his face, he flashed an eye towards me. Instantly I rolled my eyes; he was trying to impress me. That much I was aware off.

"If you think you can do any better, here" Allan took the baby off me and smirked, cradled it for a second before turning it upside down.

"Allan!" We all yelled forward ready to catch the baby if it fell. Robin took the baby from him and shook his head disapprovingly.

"What? That's how you shut 'em up!" Allan defended himself. I chuckled at his lack of knowledge on infants.

"No, that's how you kill them" I pointed out receiving a groan in reply.

"Come on, leave it. Let's go" Roy turned to leave and I took his arm, stopping him. How much stupid can he be? Honestly, leaving the baby was the last thing on my mind.

I snapped and glared "Roy, you know we can't leave the baby. Don't be an idiot"

"What do you want to do with it?" Roy protested yanking his arm away from mine where I had held my firm grip "We're outlaws, not wet-nurses"

The crying had suddenly ceased. I swerved around to find where the baby had gone and found it lounging in Robins arms, peacefully sleeping. I tried hard not to be jealous. Did the baby hate me so much that it cried in my presents? Well thank-you very much. I have officially decided that this baby is no longer my friend.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Will asked. 

"He likes me" chuckled Robin who stared down at the baby tenderly. It broke my heart that he might never have the chance to be a father, that is unless him and Marian didn't sort things out quickly as I doubted Robin would ever fall for another woman whilst Marian was around.

"He's lucky to be alive" Allan said and I nodded in agreement "There's hoof prints everywhere"

Allan's words made everyone stand still in their places. Much looked around confused as we all stared worriedly at one another. Robin passed me the baby and knelt down. He traced his hands over the marks and sighed. 

"Robin?"

"What is it?"

"Look at these hoof prints" Robin groaned. I realized what he was trying to tell us and joined in with the deep moan and held the baby closer to me. Gisborne was going to find us "They're marked. Gisborne is not the fool he looks like. He will track us"

For a moment none of us spoke "That's clever, you've got to admit" Allan was the first to break the silence.

"I bet you think it is, you could probably learn a thing or two from them. Maybe you should join _their_ side instead then" I sarcastically droned. Though there was a hint of humour drifting through my voice without me even noticing it.

"I would, but then you wouldn't be with you, would I?" Allan teased and I felt another blush creep onto my cheeks (just bloody brilliant). It was hard enough restraining from flirting back with Allan, as I had to remind myself constantly that Allan was an _A-dale_. They couldn't be trusted as much as I hated to say it.

"You two!" Much butted in "Will you two please stop for a one second! We are about to be tracked by Gisborne's guards and all you two can do is flirt… constantly! It's getting rather annoying"

"We're not flirting"

" I'm not being funny here" Allan pointed out "but shouldn't we be moving on? I mean, he could be coming already"

"He could be here already" I felt my blood turn to ice, I almost dropped the baby. Gisborne was perched on horseback, a snide smirk planted on his face as he nodded his head for the guards with him to attack. I pulled out my sword. It was useless; however, I knew I couldn't fight one handed with a baby in the other. I might be ok with a sword, but I wasn't that good.

"Master" Much exclaimed, pulling out his own sword "what do we do?"

"What can we do?" Robin snarled "We do not believe in harming man, nor beast"

What was he saying, he wanted us to not harm these men and just let them willingly attack us. I was not going with those orders, I didn't care if Robin was our leader or not, I wasn't about to die simply because Robin didn't believe in killing anymore. No way.

"What?" Much spoke my thoughts (at least someone was speaking sense). The men began surrounded us. I held the baby so close to me I was probably suffocating it.

"Vermin, on the other hand…." Robin finished off throwing the first blow.

I deflected a single shot, almost hitting me "Allan!" I instinctively yelled out. It was only luck that had caused me to miss that blow, I didn't know how long I would last in a fight and not wanting to risk it and find out whilst the baby in my arms began to stir again, I moved to the side, bumping into a tree. We were completely surrounded.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Allan turn and run towards me, halting in front of me "Are you alright?"

"I can't fight, not with a baby in my hands" I explained just as one of Gisborne's men came rushing at us, his sword raised. I cringed away. Allan pushed the man down with an easy blow.

"Just stay behind me, alright?" Allan instructed. He turned around and began throwing his sword about keeping one arm on my wrist.

"Elaine Walker!" A harsh voice came from my left, stinging my ears. I turned to look to see that it was Gisborne who had yelled my name. He stared at me with murder in his eyes. I shivered and felt Allan's grip tighten on me.

I didn't waste time looking at him. I knew he wouldn't get to me whilst I was behind Allan. I was safe there. However, it still made me feel uneasy, him knowing that I was part of Robin Hood's (which was what they hard started to call him) gang. knowing that just put me in a whole new situation.

"Roy!" A scream shouted from somewhere, Robin's scream. I looked over Allan's shoulder to see the guards riding off again. In the distance I saw a body being carried away on the back of a horse, who I can only imagine was Roy's.

After the guards had left Allan turned to look at me, his face filled with concern.

"I am fine Allan" I replied to his unspoken question "Thank-you, I do not think I could have gotten out of that without you"

Robin explained to us after, that Roy had been caught. For saving him. I was concerned, obviously, despite mine and Roy's differences I had started to see him as a little brother (the annoying kind, mind you). Infact all of the gang had slowly become more and more important to me as each day went by. I turned to look at Allan who was panting hysterically after today's battle. He, unfortunately, reminded me too much of Tom (but at the same time the two were complete opposites) and for some ungodly reason, I was drawn to him. Out of all the gang, Allan was my favourite. However, I was untrustworthy of him causing me to have conflicting emotions. I wasn't sure what to feel. 

We headed back to camp, our heads hung low. We found John sitting cooking, unaware one of his best mates was probably on his way to the castle about to get tortured for just being in Robin's gang. I felt a chill go down me. Getting tortured was no laughing matter, I would hate for my worst enemy to go through it let alone one of our own.

"John" Robin slowly said. I could tell he wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"They got Roy"

Much was holding the baby now as he explained what had happened to us "The horses were marked. They tracked us" He looked town at the bundle in his arms "It's a baby"

John looked positively outraged. His jaw was tight and the grip on his stick had gotten considerably tighter. For a moment I was sure Robin was going to end up knocked out and sprawled across the floor.

"John, I am so sorry" Robin sincerely whispered

"We go to Nottingham"

I took a seat on a log and stared deeply into the fire feeling Allan do the same beside me.

"Alright. We need someone to go check the guards. How many there are around the central courtyard and portcullis. Check the battlements, anyway we can get in. We don't want too many of us to go, we might get caught" Robin ordered "Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it" I offered raising my hand and pulling myself off of the log. Feeling like I needed to do something useful.

"No, it's too dangerous" Allan said getting up beside me. I stared open mouthed.

"I think I can manage that" I began to retaliate. Shaking my head at him. Did he not know I was fully capable at looking after myself? I had saved his arse on several occasions, this was just ridicules.

"Yeah, I know, but Gisborne knows who you are. If your caught… "Allan trailed off "I'll go" He finished off nodding his head confidently.

"You never did explain that?" Robin asked out of nowhere. I felt myself become hotter all of a sudden "How to Gisborne know who you were?" I gulped back, I knew my past would someday come to bite me on the bum and questions would be asked. I couldn't lie. As much as Guy scared me, I could trust these men not to rat me out and go sell me in for a few pennies. Right?

"A few years back" I began cautiously "I was caught stealing money off of Gisborne's carriage. I got away and hid the money but a few days later they had tracked me down and I was taken to the castle to be tortured until I told them where the money was. I caved in. I told them where the money was hidden" I admitted shamefully lowering my head "I somehow escaped, with the Nightwatchman help… so Marian's. I'm not really sure why she helped me" I dared a look up at Robin who looked up with pride at the mention of Marian's name "I guess Gisborne's felt his pride had been wounded and ever since then he's had a personal vendetta against me"

There was a deafening silence that followed after revealing my past. John was at the back seemingly not too bothered about my story. I understood. He just wanted to get Roy out of that hell hole. The two were like family. Allan, Much and Will stared open mouthed at me and Robin nodded his head.

I was the first to speak "Allan, both of us will go. Gisborne won't notice me. He'll be too preoccupied with Roy" As much as I hated to admit it, it was true, Roy was in the dungeons this very minute getting beaten. We just needed to get him out.

We all took a horse and followed Robin to the outskirts of the forest, just outside Nottingham castle. From there me and Allan rode off. Allan protested. I knew he didn't want me to go. Apparently I wouldn't be safe. _Apparently_ even more than being an outlaw and _apparently_ even more than being in Robin Hood's gang.

He was just being dramatic. I would be perfectly safe. Goodness knows I've travelled to Nottingham many times before without being caught. He was not about to stop me now. Anyway it would be quicker with two.

"So about this little run in with Gissy" Allan said as we rode towards the castle.

"What about it? And I would not call it little"

"Well I dunno…" He simply shrugged "what's torture like?"

I laughed at his bluntness though it disappeared shortly as I was forced to remember the horrors "Painful" I replied bitterly, not really in the mood to go into details with how torture feels. It was the best description I could give other than 'It hurts'. Even if I described it in full detail, it would never be enough to explain the pain of it. Not just the physical pain, but the mental. Where you slowly begin to lose hope. You come to accept, maybe, this is the end. Then you begin praying, even if you have no God to pray to and believe me, I wasn't exactly the biggest believer in God. I went to church as a girl, obviously, as any respectable person would. But after living on the edge for most of your life the faith in God begins to slip. After that you're practically in and out of consciousness. When your unconscious reality leaves and your in another world, a better one, where all your best dreams come to truth. It's when you wake up that it all comes crashing back. You feel so dead. except your not. You're in a living hell. So yes, painful. Extremely painful.

"Well obviously" Allan injected "But like, do you have any scars?"

"Maybe"

"You do don't you" He grinned "aw' come on, show me"

"_Allan_" I warned sending him a look to which he rolled his eyes. We were almost at the gate now wasn't the time to get into a deep conversation about my battle wounds and scars that really weren't that pleasant. I hated looking at them. They remind me of the time when I caved under pressure. How cowardly is that?

"Don't worry" Allan reassured me. I stared at him questioningly "Guy won't get near you, not under my watch"

"That's just another excuse for you to stare at me" I said causing him to smirk. We entered the castle gates, our conversation ceasing.

"You check the portcullis. I'll check the east wall"

"What about the south wall?" I asked, dismounting from my horse and tying it off. I pulled my hood over my head.

"No point. Its too high anyway"

I nodded and we split up. Allan went behind me as I sprinted over to one of the markets stalls, shielding me from sight as I stared over it to take a look at the portcullis. It was open (that was a good sign). However it was teaming with guards, all heavily armed. We were never going to get in with that amount of men, even if we were so called invisible according to the circulating rumours.

I noticed Allan had returned. He shook his head.

We rode back to the others in silence annoyed at our lack of a plan to get Roy out and alive.

"Central courtyard, portcullis, all heavily guarded. We'll never get in" I explained turning to look at Robin.

"What about the east wall where the builders are working?"

"Teaming"

"How about the south wall?"

"We thought about that, but there's no point. It's too high"

This was just pointless, us listing places that we _couldn't_ get in. There had to be some way "Look, even if we do get in, I've heard the new door to the dungeons is two foot thick" Allan said

"I heard about the door too, but I also heard that Robert of York put it in" Will added. We turned to him confused. What was he trying to say?

"And?"

" Well, Robert of York can't make a hinge to save his life" said Will who made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at him blankly "The lock side'll be strong as an ox, but the hinge side'll be weak, especially with the weight of two foot of timber"

We nodded. At least this was a start, but, there was still the matter of actually getting inside the castle. I looked towards Robin who was deep in thought resting his head on his bow.

"How'd you know that?" I asked Will who raised an eyebrow.

"I know something's" I smiled at him. Me and Will hadn't really spoken much, he was more of the shy but sweet little brother I'd never have, but I could tell there was more to him than what meets the eye.

"_What_ is the point of us all dying?" Allan's voice suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts.

"_Allan_!" I snapped "Roy is one of us"

It was the first time since I had joined the gang that I had yelled at Allan, so I shouldn't be surprised by the gasp that escaped Much and the wide eyes of Allan who looked positively offended and betrayed. I didn't have time to feel bad however as Robin was quick to speak.

"For every man there is a purpose which he sets up in his life. Let yours be the doing of all good deeds. That's us lads" Robin said "And ladies" He added before looking at me, but I wasn't listening I was too busy staring off at Allan who had wandered off a glum expression showing on his. I sighed. Why did I have to open my god-damn mouth? I turned to Robin silently asking his permission to follow. He nodded and I slowly withdrew myself from the group.

"Allan" I said to Allan whose face was away from mine "I am sorry"

A second of silence followed before Allan turned his expression calm as though nothing had happened "Nah it's ok"

"I should not have snapped at you like that, I'm…" I began but I couldn't continue, instead my words trailed off.

"It's alright" Replied Allan moving closer "I reckon I was being selfish anyway"

"No you were not" I told him at once.

"Yeah I was" He concluded for me "I was thinking about my own neck, as usual"

"No you were not" I repeated a second time a little bit more forcefully this time "Believe me; I understand the fear of death a lot more than you might expect. It leads you to do stupid things and _say_ stupid things. It doesn't mean you a bad person. I shouldn't have snapped at you"

"Your afraid of death?"

"Death, pain, torture. You name it"

He nodded. It was only then that I noticed how close the two of us were to each other. If I was to lean any further forward my nose would be touching his. I could almost feel the tickle of his breath on me.

"Hey, do you think" Allan began suddenly avoiding all eye contact "That, once we get Roy out of there we could… you know… maybe get a drink or something at the tavern. just the two of us."

Was he asking to court me? My mind froze. What was I suppose to say? Yes? I wanted to… obviously, I was attracted to him and if it wasn't for the fact that he was Tom's older brother I would be jumping at the idea. It was just too complicated. Being in Robin Hood's gang, an outlaw was only a small reason for why. It would be too hard. Also after everything I went through with Tom, I was wary of any man let alone his brother. I couldn't trust him still. It's taken me three years just to get over Tom's betrayal, and I still don't think I was. How was it possible of all the men in England I happen to fall for another A-dale? How was that even possible?

I sighed. It was just a drink after all I suppose. It wouldn't hurt.

I was about to nod when a rustle came from the trees. I was all of a sudden pushed behind Allan who had withdrawn his sword whilst I had a dagger firmly in my hands.

It was Much.

"You gave us a heart attack!" exclaimed Allan who lowered his sword instantly.

"Sorry" Much apologized his face gone red. He began stumbling over his words and I knew instantly he had heard everything "Sorry, really sorry. I didn't hear anything, I promise… well maybe I did, a little bit. It's just we're ready to go"

We went back to the others who were already mounted on their horses. Robin had the baby the baby strapped around his waist. I think Robin was starting to get attached.

"What are you doing with the baby?" Allan noted climbing onto his horse before helping me up, we still had a limitation of horses

"Well, we can't leave him!" cried out Robin.

" Well, he can't come with either" Allan said. He had a good point, what if it began crying and it brought the guards attention on us and our whole mission failed because of it. Not that we needed to worry about that, when the baby was in Robin's arms it was completely motionless. It was when the baby was held by _me_ that's when we needed to worry "What are you going to do, give him a little dagger? A little bow and quiver?"

I snorted as Robin sent each of us a look.

"Wha- look! " Johns sudden eruption distracted us. We looked up to find Roy riding towards us with three or four guards chasing after him. How on earth did he escape? "There's Roy!"

Robin rode out a bit for Roy to notice us. He saw and went towards us. The guards seemingly giving up their chase as he reached the outskirts of the forest. We all rode out and escaped into the woods, halting at a clearing.

"Roy!" Robin announced "It is good to have you back sir!"

We climbed down on our horses. I was pleased to see Roy's worst wound was a nasty blue bruise coming up on his cheek. Other than he looked in perfect health. Perhaps Gisborne had gone soft and not tortured him, though I still wasn't sure. There was something not right about Roy. He seemed nervous. I sign that he had, infact, been tortured or worse.

"Right. Good to be back" Roy chuckled, it almost seemed false "Even with you headache" He addressed me. Alright. Maybe he was fine. I scowled at him.

"Don't take it personally" Allan whispered in my ear, walking past me "You're no headache to me"

I turned to smile at him and maybe, now, accept his offer on that drink, but he had already gone up ahead with the others. Typical.

"How are you?" asked Will

"Yeah, good"

"You all right?"

"Good, yeah"

Something was off. I just knew it.

"You had us scared for a minute there" I said hoping to get a reaction out of him. He turned and gave me a twisted smile.

"You were worried about me Elaine? Aw" He mocked "Heartbreaking" Why do I even bother to be considerate? Honestly. I'm not even sure why I was so worried about him in the first place with the way he treats me, I mean I know we weren't going to be best chums but he could at least try to be decent with me.

My face must have told what I was feeling as Robin nudged me to check I was ok.

"Hey, how'd you escape then?" Allan asked as Roy backed away. Something was fishy here. I mean, I know I don't usually trust Roy on a good day but this was just something else.

" Oh, you know, erm." He stuttered over his words but covered it up smoothly "Well, I showed the sheriff some of me moves" The gang laughed and I couldn't even help but smile "I reckon he was impressed. I reckon he was going to ask me to join his side. That's, that's, I was saying, "No thanks, mate. I don't do red wine from Burgundy. I'm an October ale rum"

The gang was knitted in a group now around Roy who was explaining his story. The gang chortled again as Robin passed me the baby (to which it began to cry again… just bloody typical)

"How many'd you take down?" I heard Allan ask as I walked away from the group closely followed by Much he, like me, had never gotten on with Roy. We were probably both better off away from the group's banter anyway.

"'Moves', what does that even mean?" Much half cooed to the baby and half asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him, holding in a chuckle. It was then that Much paused and stared up at the horse that Roy had brought back, his mouth unhinged.

"Stop. Stop, he's gonna kill us!" Much exclaimed pointing at the horse and swerving on the spot to face the rest of the gang.

"Do what?" I didn't miss the panicked look upon his face.

"Who?"

"Him!" Much shout pointing a finger at Roy nervously.

"Much?"

No one seemed to be understanding as they all stared at Much, leaning forward a little waiting for him to explain more.

"No…the horse!" Much said, looking towards me hoping I would back him up "The same trick! And practice. He's led them right to us!" I must admit, even I thought Much was over reacting. Even if the horse was marked, Roy might have forgotten, in an attempt to get away. It could have just been a big mistake. Then again, however, it would explain why he was acting all mysterious all of a sudden." We're done for!"

I passed the baby to Much and went to look for myself, picking up the hooves. I didn't know what to expect, but there was no marks.

"Nothing" I looked at Much apologetically who was surprised. Robin passed him sternly.

"Well, it was possible" Much tried to defend himself as a row of shaking heads followed him. I couldn't help but feel bad. He was only trying to protect us, even if he did make a mistake "You've got to admit that"

"Don't worry Much" I came up beside him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder "it was a very plausible thing to happen"

I noticed Roy and Robin had gone off to the side to talk. The others went off to tame the horses and I found myself next to Much who was concentrating very much on the baby.

"So what's this with you and Allan" Much asked out of nowhere "I mean, I know I complain about you two flirty and all but I never though it would be a real thing"

"I am not sure Much" Was all I could say.

"Well do you want to? You know..."

"Maybe" I blushed and in need of a drastic change of conversation "Are you gossiping with me Much?" I laughed, teasing him. He closed the topic after than clearly getting the message it was not a subject that I wanted to speak about.

"He's called Seth" Robin interrupted us. He must be talking about the baby. _Seth_. It was a nice name and it suited the baby perfectly.

"We moving on?" Much asked Robin and I followed behind him.

"Eh…no meet at sunset at the Long Stone" Why were we splitting up _now_?

"Well, where are you going?"

"Knighton?" Robin questioned at Roy who nodded "Take the baby home" He took the baby off Much "Roy, knows where he lives. Come on"

"Well, shall I come?" much enquired

"Eh, no. More than two, we'd attract attention." Roy came up with an excuse, I mean I know he hates Much but that was a pretty low attempt and trying to get him away from him "Elaine, maybe you should come being a woman. You can look after the baby"

My nostrils began flaring and I could feel Allan who had come up beside me tense as I'm sure my face turned purple as I grew enraged.

"What just because I'm a woman I must take care of the baby!" I almost shouted. I felt Robin chuckle beside me and Roy step back a few paces realizing the mistake he just made "Well I won't be coming, have fun looking after your baby!"

I turned on my heel and knocked past Allan who was suppressing a smirk. I knew it was childish off me to react that way, but I couldn't help it. I was almost disappointed that Roy had escaped the dungeons now, after the way he had treated me and Much. The cheek of him.

**A/N I had to split this one into two parts because it was so long. Thank-you to the people who have reviewed. I know this isn't my best work as it has all been rushed and I do plan on going back over the first two chapters to improve them.**


	4. Season 1: Parenthood: II

After Roy and Robin left (thankfully before I gave him a nasty bruise and went over the top) the rest of the gang spent the day hunting, it was a usual day for us outlaws. However I was in no mood to hunt (I was the worst shot anyway) and instead I sat on a single rock wanting to broad for a little.

"Don't let what he said upset you" Allan came up beside me "Budge up" He said nudging me along so he could sit next to me,

"Just what he said made me realize that that's my job, isn't it? To be a woman. I mean just because we have a baby at camp doesn't mean I have to play nanny" I sighed "I just feel left out being the only girl sometimes"

Allan nodded "Well if it makes you feel any better I think Roy's an ass too"

A smile broke out onto my face "Not really but at least you tried" I joked.

We sat in silence listening to the sounds of the wind blowing against the trees. I hadn't even noticed that our hands were interlaced. When had the happened? I removed my hand from his and continued to stare out in front of us aware of how suddenly flushed I was feeling.

"ROBIN!" Much's voice suddenly shouted as he attempted to run up a hill. He fell over his feet. Both me and Allan got up from the rock and saw Much scrambling up regaining his breath "His horse! Its returned without him! He was headed to Knighton"

"He's probably fine" Allan said. It was true, he _was_ probably fine but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"We should go to Knighton, re-trace Roy's and Robin's footsteps" Will suggested and I nodded along with Much.

We began moving instantly, as Much was pushing as all to walk faster. It was adorable really, how much he cared about Robin. I only wished I could have a friendship like that.

"I mean what if Roy has done something to him" Much spoke his thoughts.

"Much shut up" I insisted. I doubted very much that Roy had attacked Robin, he may have been annoying and sometimes outspoken but he was part of the gang, a gang that Robin would trust with his life. Roy wouldn't attack Robin.

"You tell me to shut up now but.." Much's worried tone came through as he trailed off. I rolled my eyes "Or what if he was chased by some guards and caught"

"Much" I began firmly "Robin will be fine. He probably just lost his horse" it was a pathetic attempt at trying to console Much who had taken his hat off and running a hand through his hair.

"That's easy for you to say"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you have Allan!" Much cried out "You have someone. Me I only have Robin!"

"Me and Allan… were not" I tiried to cover up, I really did, we weren't? were we? Did everyone think we were? Or was it just Much? I dared a look at Allan who had his face looking towards the floor "Robin is fine" I finished confidently.

"That does not-"

"Much shut up!" John demanded as we walked through the thick forest. I didn't really know how the gang knew which direction that headed to knighton. I loved the forest. It just had the small catch of being big and thick and no way to tell where anyone was or was going.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction" I addressed John who nodded.

"I've been living in the forest for years" John said "I know which way is knighton"

We walked past a hut, which by chance, Roy was standing outside and was leaning against one of the huts windows as though he was spying.

"Over there!" I yelled out pointlessly as the gang had already ran forward. Roy stood up straighter. Why were they here? Was this where the mother was or were they just stopping on their way to knighton? Whatever it was I was glad that we had found them.

"Master! Master!" Much yelled as soon as he was in earshot of the hut. Robin appeared coming out of the door.

"What is it? I thought I asked you to meet at Long stone" Robin questioned and we all stared at Much who raised his hand defensively/

"I'm sorry! Your horse returned, and I…I thought I… "

"Well I'm perfectly safe. We ran into Marian who was trying to feed Clun" Robin explained to us, pulling up his shirt to show a bandaged arm (which ironically was in the exact spot as mine which still had a bandage covering it)

"Doesn't Clun have a quarantine on it?" I asked.

"Yes" Robin nodded "I was shot by some guards, we came here for cover. I'll be back in a minute"

Robin went back inside which I can only presume was where Marian was, who, seconds later came out storming and rode off on her cart. I cringed. That couldn't have been pretty.

Robin appeared again looking a little bit more beaten than before. I sent him a comforting smile.

"A storm's coming from the east" The woman who owned the hut told us "A forest is no place to have a babe. You stay here tonight."

"Thank you" Robin thanked her with virtually not emotion. What had happened between him and Marian?

"No, no, no" Roy began "we can't"

"Why not?"

" Well, we've got to get the baby back to his mother!" I rolled my eyes. Before Roy wanted to leave the baby in the middle of a forest with no hope of surviving and how he was determined to get it back to its mother. I would never understand him.

"Do it tomorrow!" Allan proclaimed 

"Yes, exactly! Now get inside, all of ya" The woman said "I want you gone before dawn"

Roy looked like he was about to argue back again but decided against it. Instead we turned into the barn. It was getting dark quickly.

That night Allan lay beside me. His head was resting on a large sack.

"Allan" my whisper was barely audible "Are you awake?" I knew he was awake as his eyes stared up at the ceiling above him but I just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah" came his reply.

What should I say? "That drink you mentioned earlier" I said slowly feeling my face heat up again.

"Oh that" he mumbled "Well it was just an idea. Don't worry if you don't-" 

"No" I stopped him sharply, a little louder than I had wanted it to be as I saw Much stir across the room "I want to" I finished firmly.

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"Alright"

Our conversation ceased however when Roy bolted up, over to where I remembered Robin was and pulled out a knife. I got up instantly. 

"Roy, what are you doing?!" Robin yelled, waking up seconds before and only just managing to fight Roy off.

"Sorry!"

"Master!" came Much's cry.

I went over and grabbed a fist full of his hair pulling him off. "Ah!" Roy yelped out and he swerved around and noticed it was me before diving the knife at me. I dodged. However I fell over and he pinned me down. I wasn't strong enough to hold him off single handily. His knife was in his hands and it was centimetres away from piecing my throat. I attempted at pushing him up, but it was no good. I closed my eyes waiting for him to kill me.

It never came as his weight was lifted from me. I opened my eyes. Allan was standing in front of me looking murderous and angry, even in the dim light I saw his eyes wide with rage.

"What are you doing!" He yelled. I got up but almost fell but was caught, thankfully, by Will before I made an even bigger fool of myself.

"We came to rescue you!" Robin hissed "Everybody here was ready to risk his life for you!"

"I've gotta kill him! I've gotta kill him!" I could only just about hear Roy's faint mumblings over Robin's speech.

"In war, a rescued man owes his life to his rescuers!" Spat Robin who had began pacing. Roy was hunched over in a corner sobbing. What was going on? I was still trying to get over my near death experience with my heart racing so fast I wouldn't be surprised if it were to come out of my chest "He gives his life like that for the men who saved him!"

"What is going on?" John's voice came. I cringed, catching Allan's eye who stared at me worriedly. I shook my head at him.

"This one tried to kill Robin and Elaine!" Much pointed an accusing finger at Roy.

"What? Ro-…Ro…" John's face fell as he ran forward and punched Roy in the face who fell over backwards "you were like my son!" We all ran forward in an effort to restrain him

"Kill me" Roy pleaded.

"John!" Robin's voice echoed around us but John continued to growl at his former friend.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill him!" he spat running at him again but this time was caught my Robin who pinned him down. John instantly calmed but his breathing was still heavy. I myself even feared for Roy (despite the fact he had almost just tried to kill me)

"that's enough! Listen to me! Listen to me! That's enough. Enough" Robin demanded John who got up and went to sit in the corner but not before spitting at Roy who flinched away "I need to think. What have I ever done to you to make you want to kill me?

"My mother!" Roy wept, his face screwed up in defeat "They've got my mother!"

I sighed. So Much was right, it was a trick, to let Roy escape so that he could kill Robin, or otherwise his mother dies.

"And they will killer her...unless you kill me first" Robin said after a minute or two of everyone's silence. I stared down at the floor. This still didn't explain why he had attacked me after going for Robin. Why was I of any importance to the Sheriff dead.

"She'll hang at dawn"

"and Elaine? Why did you try to kill her?"

I looked up wanting to know the answer instantly.

"Gisborne told me to bring her body to him" He groaned, though his tears had stopped he still held the look of a broken man "He found out she was part of the gang and wanted her dead" I felt all eyes turn to me.

"So that's why you wanted me to come with you and Robin to take the baby home?" I asked and he nodded shamefully. 

"and the story about the child's mother? That was a lie too?" Robin demanded off him. Roy nodded his head and I closed my eyes. Why? Why did it have to go and get complicated?

"Gisborne is the father" at that my eyes were open and wide. Gisborne? That can't be right. I hardly saw Gisborne as the fatherly kind.

"The mother's a kitchen girl" Roy explained "She thinks Gisborne's going to take the child to Kirkley Abbey to be raised there"

"I hate Gisborne" Will spat

Much scrunched up his nose "Well, that doesn't mean that this one can go around killing my master and Elaine!"

"Come on" Robin ordered leaving Much staring open mouthed at him

"What?"

"We have two mothers to rescue before sunrise" I looked at Roy who was shivering on the ground. However he had a little bit more hope in his eyes now. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him ,he was only doing it to protect his mother. I would do the same.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Allan asked coming to my side. I shoo my head and smiled at his protectiveness.

"I'm fine"

_*~__how to tame an outlaw~*_

The plan was simple. We come through in a wine cart with me, Allan and Will inside (it was very crammed. With me sitting between Allan and Will, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable position of my life) whilst John steered the cart. So far, we had no trouble entering the Nottingham castle grounds, it was just getting past the portcullis.

We went around to the gates and peered around a corner as three guards were closing up.

Allan looked at me and Will before nodding. I pulled out my sword. The guards turned at the sound but it was too late for them as the hilts of our swords came crashing down on their heads, knocking them out cold. Will and Allan opened the gate whilst I kept watch, letting in Robin and the others.

Allan ran off to go get the babies mother. I sent him a look that read be-careful. He nodded seemly understanding.

We had to be quite now for fear of waking up any of the castle. We quickly found the dungeon door and Will took out his axe and began taking out the hinges whilst we kept watch. Much was breathing fast deep.

"Much, stop worrying" I whispered just as will got out the hinge and instructed John to kick it down. The door came down with a thud and we crammed inside, climbing over the falling door.

I halted in my steps. This was the dungeons. I hadn't been here in years. This was the place where I had been tortured and almost died. A shiver escaped me just as I felt Robin's reassuring arm on my shoulder.

"Mother! Mother! Mother! Mother!" Roy began whispering as we followed suit.

"Mary! Mary! Mary!"

"Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary!" Came another mocking voice, it wasn't any of ours. We turned pulling out our weapons and pointing it at the Sheriff. We were out numbered. There was no way we were going to get out of this one. I only hoped Allan was ok. I caught my eye on Gisborne who was staring at me, smirking. My lips and the grip on my sword tightened.

"Where is she? What've you done with her?"

"Gisborne, what do you think?" Sheriff addressed Gisborne who continued to pierce his eyes at me "Does that look like the first light of day?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Hmm. Well, I kept my side of the bargain. You can keep yours" Sheriff laughed "So, bring them to see Mary, Mary…swing"

The guards grabbed hold of us, however, for me it was Gisborne who's hand gripped my arm (tightly)

"Gotcha… finally" He hissed in my ear causing me to jump "Thought you could escape did you into Robin hoods gang. Well we caught you, didn't we?"

I decided not to answer back, instead I bit my lip looking to Robin. Maybe he at least had half a plan. I didn't fancy dying. From out on the courtyard we saw Roy's mother being dragged to the gallows. Roy spotted her. He began pulling against his guards grip, but there was no point.

"Mother!"

She was brought up onto the steps, a hood about to be placed over her head "no hood, I think" Sherriff remarked, smiling from ear to ear. I growled at him as we were forced in a standing position to watch as Roy's mother die. Maybe there was no way out of this. Guy pushed me roughly forward suddenly into the arms of another guard and spat at me.

"You'll rot in Hell for this!" Roy hissed, his eyes not moving from his mothers

"Really? Just for this?" The sheriff mocked showing off his ugly rotting teeth "Oh. Mary, Mary, s'boys contrary, time to see her swing"

"Murderers! I will kill you!" A woman's voice shrill voice came from behind us. We all turned suddenly to find a knife being pointed at Gisborne's neck. I couldn't help but smirk at his situation.

"Annie!" He yelped out defenceless.

"Do not move! You left him in the woods! You said he would be safe! You left him to die! Our son! Our baby!" The babies mother? This was who it was?

"Gisborne, tut-tut-tut-tut" The sheriff said before Gisborne cried out, and knocked the dagger out of the girls hand and striking her down. This was just the distraction we needed. I elbowed the two guards holding me before noticing the mothers distress as Gisborne had her pinned down and was attacking her. I noticed Allan appearing from out of the castle. I ran up to the woman; Annie. And attempted at pulling Guy off of her. He turned around at me and pushed me to the ground. I received two punches before he was pulled off by Allan who kicked him in the stomach and then again in the head. He held out his hand for me which I took gratefully before helping Annie off of the ground. A battle was going on around us. Swords were out and throwing blows. John helped pull Mary down from the platform.

"WALKER!" Gisborne screamed but I didn't turn around. I kept close to Allan. My hand in his. I had lost my sword and dagger somewhere and I couldn't fight without it.

"To the horses!" I heard Robin yelled and we ran down the steps towards the portcullis. Any moment and we would be out of here. Any moment now and we would be back at Sherwood forest laughing about today's events. Any moment.

"Locksley!" The gang turned to find Roy had a knife pointed to his neck. Panicked, I looked at Robin. He had his bow drawn pointed at the sheriff instantly. "Why so much haste, my friend?" The Sheriff yelled out "Sorry to ruin your day, but if you leave, he gets it. Huh, this is our old friend, the dilemma, calling"

"Master, you cannot give yourself up every five minutes!" Much called out to Robin as he stepped forward a few paces

"Robin, no!" Roy shouted

"Robin, yes" The sheriff grinned greedily. I walked forward angrily but a tug on my hand pulled me back again. I looked down. I was still holding on to Allan who's other arm was around Annie's. He shook his head at me.

"Let him go" Robin ordered "or we all die here today"

"Oh, come along, Robin, we both of us know, we've had this conversation many times, and we also know that you're not the killing kind, like me" The Sheriff chuckled to himself. I noticed that Guy had disappeared from the steps behind them.

Roy head butted the Sheriff causing him to double over in pain

"Run! For my mother! For the baby!" He pulled off the tag from around his neck and threw it up in the air for John to catch

"No, Roy!"

"ROY!" I shouted out running forward only to be caught once again by Allan. Roy was stuck with no means of escape between ten or so guards. He fell over to the ground. The guards began stabbing him multiple times as he yelled out "My name is Royston White! I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard!"

Tears pricked at my eyes as we were forced to watch. I had began shaking when hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the scene. It disappeared from sight. I was mildly aware of the amount of guards that suddenly appeared in front of us. We ran. Back into Sherwood forest, one man down.

That night we lit a fire in his honour. I hadn't stopped crying ever since we entered back into the forest. No one really spoke as we stared deeply into the flames. John placed Roy's mace that only a few weeks ago had been pointed at me and he strip me of my possessions. The thought only made me cry harder.

"Him I liked"

But I hadn't like him. I had been horrible to him, the two of us had never got on and I now didn't have any time to make up for that. He was dead. I felt guilty about the time we could have had as friends.

His mother placed a red rose onto the fire. It burnt black.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_


	5. Season 1: Turk Flu: I

**Season 1: Turk Flu: part 1**

I opened my eyes to the forest above; it was already bright out, which was unusual for me. I usually woke up extra early. Today, however, was different. I had trouble sleeping last night as I listened to Much snore beside me, my damn thoughts consisting of no other than Allan A-dale.

I had only ever felt this kind of attraction towards one other person before, ironically it happened to be Tom A-dale and it was still a open wound to me. It was stupid of me to even think of being with Allan. First of all he was Tom's brother, and I was still closed off love to any man, let alone his brother. Second of all I didn't even know if Allan felt as I did. Though it was him who had asked to go out for that drink. Which by the way, had infact not got any closer to happening and from the way me and Allan darted around each other (or the way we blushed and refused to look at one another when we made contact with each other. To be honest the whole situation was rather ridicules) it wasn't going to be happening any time soon as much as I hated to admit it.

The whole gang had caught onto something happening between Allan and Elaine. Elaine didn't miss the rolling of the eyes from Much or the quick smirk from Robin in their direction and Will's eyebrow raise. Even John who since Roy's death had remained silent was catching onto something (though Much had probably pointed it out to him)

Elaine yawned sitting up. She was sure that she would have dark circles under her eyes just showing evidence of her lack of sleep recently.

I looked over at Robin who was grinning a bow and arrow in his hands cheekily. I rolled my eyes as Robin stared over at Much, who like me, had just awoke. He fired an arrow over at him and Much gasped, almost jumping out of his skin.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. Robin sent a wink at me and my face dropped his bow and arrow pointed at me. It was all fun and game until you're the victim. I attempted at ducking as and arrow whizzed past me landing a foot away from me a small piece of bread attached to the end. I shook my head still amazed at the talent that Robin possessed.

"I knew you'd be like this" Much said shaking his head and standing. I yawned pulling of the piece of bread and taking a bite out of it "You know if you're so bothered about the archery competition—"

Robin looked up shaking his head _"_I'm not!" He protested putting another arrow into place on his bow.

Much ignored him continueing with the conversation "If you're so bothered… we could always have a little competition here"

I heard a snort come from Allan who was the last to rise from his cot he had made on the floor "What and all die when Elaine gets a go"

I scowled. Though what he was saying was entirely true, I was possibly the worst shooter you could imagine. Imagine holding a bow and arrow, you think your aiming it right and holding it right, you fire and it misses the target off by a lot (and when I say a lot I mean the target is a deer I end up hitting the bird that's fifty feet away high in a tree. A lot). I'm pretty sure the wind has a vendetta against me, as I fire a particular piece of wind always ends up taking it off target. I'm sure.

"That is true"

"Its not my fault the wind comes gushing down just as I fire!" I exclaim holding my hands up in defence as the rest of the gang chuckle and shake their heads.

"I don't want to be in the archery competition" He said holding up and arrow this time at Little John who's eyes widened.

I got up with plans to go over to the lake to wash now that the boys were busy with breakfast I wouldn't have to deal with being interrupted (which had happened on an occasion with Much who instantly went red and covered his eyes and refused to talk to me for the rest of the day)

"Hey Elaine!" A voice called behind me which I recognized immediately as Allan's "Wait up! Where you off to?" He jogged behind me to catch up.

"To take a bath" I said bluntly shrugging. A smirk playing on my face as I watched Allan gulp down, going a nice shade of red.

"Oh sorry" He muttered "I was just wondering… that drink"

I raised my eyebrows now expecting this, I didn't think we would ever get to that drink after Roy's death the whole gang took a standstill and rarely talked to one another for grieving. It was only in the past few days that the whole gang had joined together and joked again like they used to. However, I doubted any of them would ever get over Roy. It was still a sore spot for everyone. Especially for Elaine.

Elaine had never treated him right. The two were always bickering and she would never get the chance to re-start their relationship and forgive him for the way their first meeting had occurred.

"What about it?" Elaine asked pushing him to go forward. He seemed as though he was about to just shake his head and turn back around again to pretend that the conversation had never happened.

He took a deep breath "Do you want to go out tonight. The tavern and all?" He asked a hesitant look in his eyes.

I had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop her from smiling too much. I had wanted this. I was sure. Though as nervous as I was to move past Tom this might just be the start of something new.

"Alright" I nodded "but you're going to have to stop teasing me about my supreme skill in archery"

He chuckled "I'm not being funny but have you seen how you are with a bow, your terrible!" Allan remarked lightly. I grinned up at him. I was leant against a tree, his hand leaning against the bark of the tree, we were so close. It sent butterfly's erupting in my stomach. Part of me wanted to get away, but I was transfixed where I was enjoying his company far too much.

"Perhaps your right" I sighed relaxing into a position now leaning against his arm. We were far to close for good. This only meant trouble. All I could think about in that moment was Tom, Tom, Tom.

Allan wasn't Tom. Was he? He was Allan, brother to Tom but an entirely different person. I could see the resemblance in the two of them. I couldn't help but notice that Allan had definitely been blessed with the beautiful eyes out of the two of them. They were light blue and I would swear on everything I have that they hypnotize you into leaning closer to him.

He was different from Tom. I could trust him. He was part of Robin Hood's gang something I couldn't imagine Tom ever being apart of. Though I suppose I could have never imagined being part of this myself.

"We should head back" I mumbled uncertainly, the idea if a possible bathe completely wiped from my mind.

"We should" Allan replied back though neither of us made any attempt to move

I couldn't tell what Allan was thinking, his face was unreadable. Though I didn't miss the small tilt forwards towards me.

I came to the realization that he was leaning forward to kiss me. I didn't stop myself as I too, leant forwards taking in his scent that smelt way too much like forest.

Allan A-dale was going to kiss me and I couldn't find the power to pull myself away, nor did I want too.

"The trap worked! We caught one"

the two of us jumped apart as Wills voice came from back at camp. I breathed in not sure whether I was annoyed or relieved at the current situation of our _almost kiss_. I looked over at Allan whose hand, I noticed, had disappeared from my side. I frowned though didn't say anything more about it "A cart! Let's go! Let's go!"

I placed a hand on Allan's arm "We'll get that drink tonight" I nodded and he sent me a half smile.

We ran back to camp just as the rest of them were about to leave. I grabbed my sword from my side and a few daggers. I placed one at my side, two hidden in each boot and one hidden in my hair, something I had seen Marian do on an occasion I had seen her as she had almost stabbed me when I caught her off guard.

We ran behind Will who was leading us to the great North road, our hands holding onto our weapons ready for battle thought from Will's description of the cart it didn't seem like it was going to be much of a fight as only one man was guarding the cart.

We silently tiptoed around the cart. I found a tree and attempted at climbing it for the element of surprise, however I was too small to reach the branch as I desperately leant up in hopes to reach it. Damn me and my height.

Behind me I heard Allan attempt at hiding a snicker. I swerved around and glared as he came up to me offering me a boost though still grinning mischievously.

"Shut up" I whispered scowling down at him as I climbed up onto the branch. He continued to laugh at me but moved past me getting into his own position "I'll get you back one day" I called after him in a hushed voice. I saw him shake his head. Damn him.

Up on my high position I saw the man kick at the cart. I pulled out my sword as the man noticed me. I smirked at him wickedly as his eyes widened. Allan appeared next with a drawn bow and arrow. I rolled my eyes. Of course he went for the damn bow and arrow, of course.

The man looked like he was about to turn away and run when Robin appeared on his other side with no weapon a clever grin on his face, which I noticed, was becoming a habit. Robin and his grin.

We all came out and the man realized there was nothing he could do. He picked up a purse of what I could only imagine was gold and threw it over at Robin "Here. It's all I have of value. Take it!"

Robin nodded at Much to take a look at the purse. I noticed Allan lower his bow and Will place his axe back down at his side.

Well that was no fun; I was expecting a fight to break out. I sighed and jumped down from my position in the trees landing not so gracefully next to Much who jumped out in surprise before looking in the bag.

It was a glass lens. I rolled my eyes shoving my sword back in it's scabbard roughly. What a waste of time this was.

"Pretty! Not very appetizing" Much said.

"Lovely" I groaned "So this is a pointless waste of our time"

A moan came from the cart as I jumped back away from it almost slamming into Allan. The man laid his head back against the cart looking as though he would want to be anywhere but here right now.

"Livestock?" Robin asked, he didn't seem to surprised as he held a dangerous glaze in his eyes the grin from his face vanishing immediately.

"Slaves" I mumbled under my breath. This was a slave-trader.

"Take one. And let me on me way." The slave trader grumbled nodding back at the cart. I shook my head "They'll work for you. They understand simple commands"

Robin walked over to the cart. He picked up the canvas and pulled it back to reveal what we had all suspected, Slaves. I glared at the man; this was worse that what any of us were expecting.

"We don't need a slave. We have Much for that" I laughed though I'm sure there was a dangerous glint in my eye as I stared at the man. Slavery was a sin to me. Especially as the thought that that was what could have happened to my Sister had crossed my mind many times before hand (though I doubted I would ever know for sure)

I pulled myself out of that train of thought and into the matter at hand.

Robin pulled of the sheet all the way before whispering something in Much's ear who nodded and then ran off in the direction of camp.

"You must be tired, friend" Robin acknowledged the man. I stared at Robin open mouthed for a moment, confused beyond all doubt "I have sent a member of my gang to get you some food. You should rest" Robin gestured towards a tree.

A smile broke out onto the slave-traders face as he willingly plopped himself down relaxing against the tree.

I turned around to look at Allan who had raised eyebrows. I didn't know what to do, whether to go against Robin and punch the slave-trader there and then or just go along with what Robin said. Though I was curious, it wasn't like Robin to help a slave-trader.

Part of me knew that Robin had a plan.

Much returned minutes later and was just as surprised that the food he had run off to get wasn't to go to the slaves like he expected but to the slave-dealer.

The slave trader went into the food like an animal as he pulled meat off a bone with his teeth. I seethed in disgust going over to Robin.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him careful to make sure the trade dealer didn't hear me. Robin was leant up against a tree staring at the trade dealer carefully as though he was evaluating him.

"I don't know" He whispered back at me a moment later deep in thought "But whatever is going on, I don't like it"

"Then why are we looking after the slave-trader?" I argued back. At least Robin was on the same thought of mind as the rest of us.

"To get him to answer our questions" A smile broke out onto his face for a split second as he winked at me before placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder "Believe me, I know this is wrong"

"Good"

Robin pushed himself away from the tree leaning in front of the man smiling pleasantly "Would you like some more wine?" He offered taking out a flask for the man who snatched it greedily. I cringed down at Robin shaking my head. I didn't care if this got him to answer questions, I didn't like this plan at all.

I stood next to Allan and Much as Robin walked over to join us a dangerous look on his face. One I wouldn't want to cross

"I'm not being funny, but you brought him here for a picnic?" Allan said in a serious tone. I nodded in agreement pulling out a dagger from my side and playing with it in my hand out of frustration

"We need him. He's our way into the mine" Robin explained sombrely, I could instantly tell he hated the slave-trader as much as I did.

So getting into the mines was Robin's idea (not a very appealing one at that, I didn't really fancy going underground in an attempt to blow it up: which was what I imagined was Robin's plan)

"There is no way into the mine" Much pointed out sternly

"We are going to stop this" Robin said trying to get his point acorss "This is a gift. We're going to close the mine, once and for all. We will stop this human traf cking"

It all sounded grand, really, I mean Robin's giving food to a slave-trader to earn his trust so that he'll help us to get into the mines to close them down and in the process get us killed along with all the slaves. Just bloody grand.

I notice Allan shake his head along with me. He looked at me and shrugged "He's barmy" He murmured in my ear.

The slave-dealer began chortling a drunken laugh behind us as he took another swig of our wine. By the time he's done they'll be none to share around

"I thought you were gonna slit me throat... or worse" I smirked at him but as he looked away my face fell and I sent him a deathly look before sighing.

"You alright?" Much asked causing Allan to turn to look at her concerned

No I wasn't. I wasn't near ok. The slaves were a reminder that my sister could still be out there, perhaps a slave herself. I had no idea. It would always be one of my biggest regrets after waking up one night to find my beloved sister gone. Nowhere in sight. She wouldn't have left me willingly, I knew that for sure.

She wasn't near ok.

"Yeah I'm fine" I shrugged putting on a forced smile.

"keep your distance. Don't let them breathe near you" The slave trader said as I overheard Robin and the man's conversation "Disease. Some of our soldiers dropped dead after getting too close"

I rolled my head at this nonsense as Robin and John traded a sceptical glance.

"Dropped dead?" Will mouthed. I walked over to him and shook my head

"Its all talk Will, there's no such thing" I said. No one could just drop dead, no instantly anyway. I didn't believe that.

"I wouldn't be so sure lovely" The slave trader remarked at me smugly. I raised a daring eyebrow at him "One minute, stood there, strong as you. The next brains dripping from their nostrils"

He gave a horsely laught to which I shuddered at as he took yet another swig of wine before chocking. Part of me hoped he died choking, the bastard. Selling People for a living, it was disgusting. Will obviously agreed with me as we shared the same face.

"Water. That'll do 'em. They had some scraps earlier" The slave trader said as Robin threw a flask over at Will. I walked away back over to Allan and Much who were listening intently.

"This is just a load of crap" Allan murmured shaking his head.

"Agreed" Much said viciously stalking off to goodness knows where.

Allan and I stood in an awkward silence for a minute watching as Robin went over to Will, the two talking in hushed voices. This was the first time I and Allan had been (sort of) alone since our meeting this morning.

"You don't like me do ya" The slave trader slurred at me and Allan, spilling wine of the flask everywhere.

We were caught off guard, not expecting him to talk to us

"Especially you lovely" He gestured to me, I didn't miss Allan's hand instantly going to his sword at his side, but he didn't pull it out.

"Watch it mate" he growled at him.

The slave trader talked over him, ignoring him flatly. I raised an eyebrow "Yeah you, didn't miss those glares you sent me earlier" He sniffed at the air unsatisfactorily "Do you have any ale?"

Allan tugged me by the elbow pulling me away glaring daggers at the man. I followed him, wanting to get away from the very sight of the man.

"John?!" Robin called out to John who was now standing by the slave trader over seeing him "Have a drink with our friend"

I turned to Robin so quickly that I hit Allan with my elbow at a force. He groaned back and I had to bite back a chuckle despite the situation we were in "Sorry" I sniffled a laugh

"What?" I heard little john cry out as Robin whispered something to him

John frowned turning back to the slave-trader as I half wondered what Robin had whispered into his ear.

"No consciousness"

The next thing I knew John had punched the slave-trader flat out with a smug smile. I smirked. That was real justice right there.

Robin jogged up to me "Elaine I need your help with this. Come with me"

I nodded and followed Robin out of the clearing wondering why Robin needed me. What was his plan?

"We're looking for a plant. It'll be small, green" Robin said

"So a bit like every other plant in this forest" I sighed looking around me for any sign of this small, green plant… which of course was everywhere.

Robin smirked at me "I'll know it when I see it!" He chortled lightly. I shook my head at him "it's a light green, usually found by oak trees"

I nodded beginning my search I wasn't entirely sure why he 'needed' my help but I didn't question it at that minute. I was thankful to be able to get away from the slaves and their slave-trader. Which, if truth be told, was beginning to make me feel a little sick. Selling people for profit… I would never agree to it.

"So how are you doing since Roy's…" He trailed off continuing to search though I had a feeling he was trying not to look me in the eye, he still carried the guilt of Roy's death.

"I'm fine" I nodded unconfidently copying what Robin was doing more for something to do to distract myself. I still had no idea what I was looking for. I didn't even know what an oak tree looked like! My lack of knowledge in this area was so bad that it made me wonder again why on earth Robin had brought me along "Is this why you wanted me to come with you, to see if I was alright?"

"Well… yes" He said finally after a short pause almost not wanting to know my reaction. I raised my eyebrows and nodded again. I honestly had no idea what I was expecting from this conversation but it was nice to know that Robin cared.

"Thank-you" I simply said throwing him a smile "And how about you, how are you dealing with his death?"

"Its my fault" Was all he said as he shrugged.

I didn't know what to say to that. Of course it wasn't but I doubted what ever I said Robin would believe me.

Minutes past by in silence and I wanted nothing more than to start up a new conversation but nothing came to mind and I was forced to look for a plant I had no idea what it looked like and search in deafening silence. Lovely.

"What's going on with you and Allan?" Robin asked out of nowhere, I turned to him giving up my search, something told me Robin knew exactly where to find this plant anyway and he'd just brought be along to have a chat and I was entirely grateful to that.

"Nothing" I tried but I instantly knew I said it too quickly. I rolled my eyes before sighing, this was one conversation I did not want to have "Is it that obvious?"

Robin shrugged "Depends" he said picking a plant on the ground, I glanced at it… well it was definitely small and green that was for sure "Do you like Allan?"

"What about you and Marian?" I questioned, diverting the conversation. This was not something I wanted to talk about. Though if I was going to talk about it to anyone I would prefer it to be Robin.

"Don't divert the conversation" He said though it almost sounded like an order. I raised my eyebrow at him and he sighed "Me and Marian will never be. She will never forgive me, I lost that chance when I left her for battle" his eyes glazed over as though he was thinking about a distant and font memory of what I could only imagine was of him and Marian before the war "and I am an outlaw now" He said with a final nod.

"You never know..." I attempted at comforting him, trailing off, but it was no good, he shook his head brokenly and I knew this topic was a sore spot for him, a painful one.

"We're always going in different directions" He mumbled.

He had opened up to me, it was only fair I did the same back. I already knew that had been Robin's plan "Me and Allan, it's just too complicated" I gulped. I debated telling Robin about Tom, my '_painful' _past but did it really matter whether I told him or not "I like Allan but I don't think I can…"

"Well why not?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Because I knew his brother. We were together. As in lovers" I said rolling my eyes at the use of the term 'lovers' it sounded so pathetic "And he stole everything from me, and when I say everything I mean… everything" my face began to blaze with redness but when I saw Robin nod I knew he understood and didn't judge me for it. It took all my strength not to well up with tears there and then with my throat going dry "It's been three years since his betrayal. He just up and vanished in the night. I don't think I'll ever get over it" I rubbed my head a headache starting to form. I took a deep breath before continuing forward "I like Allan. I really do, but I'm not sure I can trust him after what his brother did"

Robin's eyes glazed with sympathy as he stepped towards me, he pulled me into a tight hug. It was comforting and my head leaned against his chest.

We didn't say anything to each other. We didn't need to. The silence that followed wasn't the awkward deafening kind but it was a rather a calming quite. I could hear the trees and the wind playing in the background and even in the far distance the gang talking loudly. Much's voice was a definite.

"I'm sorry" Robin murmured in my ear "I had no idea"

I pulled away a second later smiling kindly "It's alright. Anyway, tonight, me and Allan are going for drinks at the tarvan together"

"You sure about that?" He asked real concern flowing through his eyes.

"No" I chuckled a little. We were no longer hugging but Robin's hands were still on my arms reassuringly "But it might be fun" I shrugged looking back down at the plant in Robin's hands "So that's it? What is it?"

Robin sent me the infamous grin "I'll explain back with the others. Come on"

We travelled back to where the cart was. Much was sending wary looks over at the unconscious drunk, Will was turning his axe over in his axe in a conversation with Allan and John had his arms folded as though he had been awaiting our return.

"Where did you go off too?" Allan said noticing our reappearance.

"To get this" Robin said holding out the plant in his palm. Much jumped up and took the plant in his hand staring at it as though it was about to shoot arrows at it "We are going to create Turk flu"

"Turk flu?" I mouthed confused as the rest of them

"We need to get rid of the guards at the mine. One of you has to travel in the cageas a prisoner" explained Robin taking a seat on one of the rocks. I leant against a tree trying to process this information as I heard Allan groan beside me.

So this was Robin's great and wonderful plan. Eat the stupid plant thing, which gives us an illusion of a dieses and then go into the mines to scare of the guards before destroying the mines ourselves. I had to admit it was a good plan but it had far to many flaws in it that could go wrong, and with one of our own going undercover… wouldn't it be too much of a risk?

"We need a man on the inside to start the rumour of Turk u"

"A volunteer?" Much said. I raised an eyebrow at him genuinely surprised he was putting himself forward for this task.

"Yes, Much. Thank you"

Much held out the root to Allan and I rolled my eyes. Great_ "_Allan?"

Allan took the root in his hand "Isn't this a little dangerous" I suggested frowning as Allan smelt the root.

"Not if all goes to plan" Robin reassured me staring at me with a honest look upon my face.

"And what, I eat this, do I?"

"No! Just chew!" Robin exclaimed.

"What would happen if he eats it?" I thought aloud more to myself than anyone else, though everyone seemed to ignore it as Allan sniffed down at the plant again. I'm sure I looked stupid staring off at Allan worriedly.

"There is nothing to fear" Robin said though for a moment he cast his eyes at me and I was sure his words were supposed to be aimed at me "Once the guards believe that the prisoners have a disease they'll run for their lives!"

As I said before, it was a good plan but either no one would fall for it or the guards will realize something is up. What if they noticed that Allan wasn't a Saracen. Then what? They could kill him on the stop. I for one did not want Allan in the position.

Oh, surely only the stupid amongst them is going to fall for it. I mean... Turk u?" Much spoke my thoughts allowed.

Robin was beginning to look fustrated at out lack of faith in his plan as he rubbed his temple tiredly "People fear what they don't understand"

"But let's say the don't fall for it" I cried out "Then Allan will be in danger down in the mines"

I didn't want Allan going down into the mines. Not for a second. I hated the fact that strangers and villagers had to go down there, let alone someone I knew and even cared for. It would endanger his life

"I won't let it come to that" he said earnestly "alright?" I finally nodded my head believing him. I noticed Allan put down the plant on a log, he go up to be a look out I suspected. I went to go following him. I didn't want to discuss this further, especially now knowing Allan was going to be in danger throughout this mission.

It bothered me that Allan didn't seem too bothered.

Allan was sat up on a low branch that hung down, his bow over his head comfortably sitting around him. He noticed me behind him and sent me a small grin.

"You alright?"

"Yeah" I mumbled sighing "You sure about this? Going down the mines?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Just seems a little dangerous with the sheriff's men. They might even recognize you" I shrugged casually hoping to get a reaction out him, maybe make him realize the danger of the situation.

It didn't work or if it did he hid it extremely well. His face remained neutral as he shrugged and then turned around peering out at the trees.

"Is that a wagon?" He asked me. I looked at him confused and then I heard the sound of the hooves against the forest floor. I nodded moving forward to look closer.

It was one of Gisborne's carts with what looked like Lady Marian and her Edward inside.

"That's Marian"

Robin was just going to _love_ this.

Allan rushed back to the camp sending them a warning signal. I stayed put watching the carriage carefully and waiting for the others to follow Allan.

Robin, Will and Allan appeared again crouching down behind a particular tree

"You're not going to like this, Robin, but I think that's Marian in Gisborne's coach" Allan said. That was the understatement of the year as Robin frowned sadly.

"She must be going to Nottingham" Will added on "the Sheriff 's fair"

"I'm sure she didn't want to" I muttered to Robin but he shook his head

"It doesn't matter. We have work to do" He sighed and I rolled my eyes at his moody look "One of the Saracen slaves speaks English. The lens we found earlier was apparent stolen from him"

"Speaks English?" I mouthed.

"Yes"

We went back to camp and I rested my head against a tree trunk, Will taking a seat next to me. I was still tired for my lack of sleep last night but now was no time to sleep I kept my eyes open watching as Much spoke to the Saracen slave.

The slave trader was still knocked out. I smirked at his current state with his head resting against the cart and his eyes closed. He looked as though he could be asleep. He deserved the position he was in right now.

I watched as Allan and Much tied the slave trader just as he began to awaken, his hands tied to the top of the carriage.

"Come on you" Allan said humorously, nudging me a minute later just as I was about to fall of to sleep the heat of the day making me even more tired than I should be "Were you about to fall asleep?"

He helped me up as I shrugged slowly "Maybe. I didn't sleep much last night"

"You don't say" He chuckled.

We followed Robin and rode the cart along to the outskirts of the mines, we could just about see the Sheriff and Gisborne along with a couple of guards though we were perfectly hidden.

We overlooked the mine crouching down below a small clearing with me, Robin, Will and John. Much and Allan had stayed behind with the slave-trader to make sure he didn't get away.

"We send him in. When the Sheriff and Gisborne leave for Nottingham, Allan does his thing, and then we strike" Robin explained looking over at the guards doing some sort of march for the Sheriff's entertainment.

"And what if they don't leave?" I was still having my doubts about this plan. I could tell something was going to go wrong and I didn't like it.

"They will eventually" Robin admitted confidently as he got up to go back to the wagon.

We gathered around the slave-trader who looked as though he would happily kill us there and then if it would give him back his freedom.

"Now, this is what we do" Robin said adopting his commanders tone like he always did when he became serious, something I had noticed about him "You sell your prisoners to the Sheriff, _just_ as you planned. Allan will be right behind you, disguised as a prisoner. If you give us away, be warned: we may have to review our policy on throat slitting"

I smirked up at him. I knew Allan would be safe, especially with Robin keeping a careful eye on him as he went underground. Not to mention mine.

All of a sudden I smelt smoke

"Fire! There's a re!" Little John shouted pointing over towards the end of the carriage where the saracan boy who could apparently speak English looked away guiltily. We rushed over there as Will pulled off the rope.

Much gasped "Punishment from God!" I had absulutly no idea what he was on about I turned to look at Allan who seemed amused but annoyed

"Much, will you shut up?" Both he and I said together.

As Will pulled off the ropes the Saracen attempted at opening the door but little John got there faster, forcing the door shut.

"How did you light that re?" Robin accused her as the boy struggled against the cage door, almost wrestling with John. I had to admit I admired his determination to be free and part of me wanted to just let them go… to let them be free.

"Let us go!" The boy commanded angrily.

"We are trying to help you!" exclaimed Robin who seemed to think the whole situation was unbelievable.

"You've stolen us to sell to another. You're no better than him!" She jerked her head to look at the slave trader. I instantly shook my head. I didn't want to even be put in the same category as him.

"That's not true!" I announced my eyes open wide.

"Please, let me explain. Then if you do not wish to help us, then you are free to go" Robin said "You have my word" I sighed, when Robin gave a person his word then he meant it. He didn't break promises lightly"What is your name?"

He waited a moment before answering, I wasn't sure if he was debated telling his name, or if he was debating lying or even if he was debating whether or not he could trust Robin "Djaq" He finally answered.

"Djaq. We will help you escape. But if you leave now, the Sheriff will still need workers for his mine. More prisoners will arrive next month" Robin sounded so sincere I was surprised the 'Djaq' wasn't jumping at the opportunity to help us "People like you. We are going to destroy the mine but we need your help"

"How will you help us escape?" He was at least listening to what we had to say now, or rather what Robin had to say.

"The Sheriff will pay for you. And we will give you the money, and we will guide you to the people who will nd you a safe passage to the port" Robin explained.

"You can go home but only if you help us" I cut in, wanting nothing more than the Saracen to believe that we were being completely honest here in wanting to help them. But our first job was to close the mines before they did anymore damage.

"You made us the enemy, and now you play protector?" Djaq bit back glaring down at both me and Robin as I had stepped forward in front of him. "And ask for our help?"

Robin groaned and glanced away clearly frustrated. I knew he just wanted to get this mission over and done with.

After a short pause he nudged John away from the cart door and opened it, giving the Saracens their chance to run free_ "_Let them decide. If you want to take your chance with freedom now, then go" Robin gestured to the pathway behind him.

I only prayed to God that they chose to stick with us, otherwise we'd have to think of a new plan. Though, I suppose, it would then mean that Allan would be safe.

Part of me wished they leave and take their freedom now.

I noticed one of the slaves speak in a different language to Djaq.

"What are they saying?" Allan said as Robin shrugged. For a second I stared confused at Robin. Didn't he speak Arabic? He had learnt it whilst fighting in the holy land, I was sure he had mentioned that once or twice.

"He says that if you do not let us go, he will kill you" Djaq commented harshly.

Robin chuckled beside me "That is not what he said. He said, 'nou sa lei.'" That means pray"

The slave smiled at Robin as though he was grateful

"Is that what you want to do? Wash and pray? Pray? Nou sa lei?" Robin asked him and the Saracen slave nodded, smiling. "And then will you help us? Please?"

Djaq was stunned and I could tell she had placed at least some respect with Robin. Robin had that impression with people.

**A/N had to split it into two again. I wasn't really sure where to cut it into two again (the episode was too long) but this was about half away. The next half has already been written so I'll post it ASAP. Please R&R, thank-you so much people who have reviewed you make my day**


	6. season 1: Turk Flu: II

**Season 1: Turk Flu: Part 2**

The prisoners got out of their cage and I saw Djaq nod at Robin as though she was agreeing to help him silently. They went off to wash and I was left with John and Allan to prepare him for his 'undercover mission'. Robin and Much had gone off to overlook the mines.

"Robin says to start chewing once you are _in_ the mine" John explained passing the plant to Allan. I closed my eyes for a brief moment. If anything were to happen to Allan I was going to kill Robin.

Allan nodded taking the plant off of john and hiding it up his sleeve.

"How'd I look?" He asked directing his question at me and John walked off grumbling something under his breath.

"You've looked better"

We had dressed him in a Saracen disguise so the Sheriff's men wouldn't notice him. It was dirty and didn't really fit him very well… but I suppose that was the whole point.

"Have I now?" I grinned at me and I rolled my eyes at him. We needed to stay focused. I was staring to see what Much was on about with me and Allan flirting constantly and I was continuingly growing more and more aware of it "How'd you think this'll taste?" He asked taking the plant back out again and inspecting it closer.

I shrugged "Horrible probably, it's meant to give the effects of a dieses so not nice" I laughed as Allan screwed his face up in disgust.

Robin appeared again a serious look upon his face "Right Will go find our guests" Will nodded going off behind the trees "Are you ready Allan?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" He got into the cage as the rest of the slaves arrived piling in behind him. Djaq appeared looking angry and for a second I thought he had changed his mind about joining us.

Through the bars I went up to Allan "Just stay safe. I still want that drink tonight." he smirked at me. I looked behind me to make sure no one was looking and kissed him on the cheek "For good luck" I winked back.

A genuine smile spread across Allan's face. He really was handsome when he did that.

The slave trader was untied and with grudgingly groan they were off, going towards the mines and I had to force down the knot of worry in my gut down. Something was going to go wrong. I knew it.

I then followed Robin to a clearing where we would be able to watch the scene below us.

"I hope this goes well otherwise we all done for!" Much exclaimed and Robin only rolled his eyes at him, deciding it would be best to ignore him "I mean Allan's down there. Are we sure we can trust that slave trader Robin?"

Of course we couldn't

"Much shut up" I insisted. I didn't need to hear about all the things that could go wrong during this mission because I knew there were plenty of things.

We watched as the wagon arrived and the slave trader conversed with the sheriff, as he pulled off the sheet to reveal the slaves including Allan, as the slaves were pulled out of the wagon roughly. Robin noticed how I stiffened slightly as Allan was pulled violently before being thrown down to the floor a piece of cloth covering his face.

He wasn't caught yet. That was at least one part I was worried about. What if the Sheriff or Gisborne recognized Allan. Thankfully so far they hadn't

"I mean it'll be all my fault" Much continued, I don't think he ever even stopped when I had snapped at him "God is punishing me for saying he wasn't real"

"Why did you-" I began but was cut off by a look Robin sent the two of us.

I heard a scattering sound and I turned to see a boy there no older than twenty glaring down at Gisborne. I nudged Robin who turned around to look at me questioningly, I pointed towards the boy who ran off again and then stopped when arriving at another clearing.

He didn't seem too much of a threat but anything that could disturb our mission and endanger Allan was definitely worth noting.

Robin nodded tilting his head for us to follow before running off. We all followed as Robin caught up to the boy and grabbed him from behind, putting a hand over his mouth before pulling him to the ground.

The boy struggled but Robin was stronger as he pushed him back to the ground again

"Who are you?" Robin demanded of him roughly holding onto his collar. Me, Much, Will and John stayed back watching as the two of them fought.

"I'm Rowan, son of Dunne" He attempted at getting up again but failed"And I'm going

to kill Gisborne"

"If you do that now, the mine will stay open. You will sabotage our plan and you will put one of my men's life in danger" Robin explained fiercely, but Rowan still looked as determined as he did before.

Much tapped me on the shoulder and nodded towards the mines where the Sheriff and Gisborne along with a company of guards was just leaving. Good. The plan was working (so far)

"I can't let him get away!" Rowan cried out, still holding onto a rock in his hands. I shook my head unbelivibly. Did he really expect to kill Gisborne with a rock?

"If the Sheriff or Gisborne dead would help Nottingham I'd have killed them months ago" Robin tried to reason with him but still it was no good. I snapped up moving towards Robin and Rowan who was still trying to escape Robin's grasps

"But they deserve to die!"

"Listen here!" I turned on him "We already know they deserve far worse than death but we have lives down their depending on us and we will not let you disrupt that. We are going to close down the mines and make them loose everything"

"Like what?" I seemed to be getting through to him as I noticed Robin loosen his grip

"The mine. Iron ore is their strength" Robin explained with a proud smile up at me "Their power"

Rowan nodded and Robin got off of him and instead helped him up.

"Allan's down in the mines" Much informed us. I looked back over at where Allan was and sure enough he was out of sight as the guards roughly pulled each of the slaves under.

"He'll be alright" Robin muttered sincerely as he passed me placing a hand on my shoulder.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Even Much was unusually quite.

Seconds later a slave appeared out of the mines clutching his stomach, closely followed by Allan.

"It's working" Robin said. It certainly was as Allan's face had gone white and he knelt on the floor. It probably helped that he was a really good actor too. All of a sudden black liquid oozed out of his mouth and onto the floor as he collapsed and the guards leapt back.

I smirked. It was working.

The guards began running away in a panic and Robin suddenly jumped to action, running down the hill as we followed

"Robin!" Allan called out in a face of disgust. I didn't have time to look around as I helped the Saracens out of the mines "What is this stuff ? Tastes weird" I heard Allan groan.

As soon as all the slaves were free and unchained I went to look for the firewood and passed some to Much who threw it to Will on the run.

I saw Robin kneel down to Allan "You'll be ne as long as you don't-" Allan stupidly swalled and let out a grimace "-swallow it. I said, don't swallow it!" What would happen to him if he did swallow it? By Robin's tone it didn't sound too bad "You'll be ne" Robin turned his attention to the rest of us "Lay res! Around those beams andinside!"

"Allan!" I shouted running to his aid rather than doing what Robin instructed of me "Are you alright?"

He seemed fine at the moment but the look of disgust on his face told differently "Yeah, that was horrible"

"Told you it would" I smirked as I ran off to collect more firewood and dropping some inside.

Robin and John were interrogating the slave trader. I didn't take any notice until Robin let the man go and he stumbled away, probably running straight for Nottingham. I dashed over to Robin just as Much did

"You're letting him free? Master, surely he'll run straight to the Sheriff of Nottingham and the Sheriff and Gisborne will get ontheir horses…" Robin nodded eagerly. Why did Robin want the Sheriff and Gisborne coming here? It didn't make sense, we'd get caught"Oh, I get it"

"What?" Much seemed to understand something that I didn't

"They come here, you go to your fair"

So this was what it was all about. He wanted to win the archery competition going on at Nottingham.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"as it saddens me to drag Gisborneaway from his wooing"

"Gisborne's wooing?" Rowan took a particular interest to that. Robin was jealous and he wasn't hiding it very well.

I moved away from the group leaning against the cart and watching the mine entrence almost expecting the Sheriff and Gisborne to appear any moment coming to arrest us, but I knew it would take the slave trader a good amount of time to get to Nottingham, and then the Sheriff and Gisborne along with some guards would have to ride out. We were under no danger for quite some time still.

I looked over at the fire Will was now trying to light but failing as Djaq came to his aid. Allan appeared at my side.

"Do you know what that plant'll do to you" I laughed as he frowned.

"No, Robin failed to mention that"

Robin, Much, John joined the two of us as we began walking away from the minds. Smiles glowing on our faces. The mission had gone well and Allan was perfectly fine (that is hoping the plant doesn't do too much damage)

"Well, I think we deserve an outing to Nottingham, for such a smooth and successful operation" Robin grinned proudly "In fact, apart from Allan's ingestion of a certain plant root..."

"Yeah, which will do what to me exactly?"

Robin ignored him smiling "I would say today has gone without a—"

That was all I heard as my foot slipped and I fell down. I heard my name being called behind me, it slowly growing quieter and quieter as dirt and dust surrounded me and I hit the ground with a tremendous thud, a large _crack_ coming from my legs followed by absolute blackness

_*~how to tame an outlaw~*_

Allan was fretting. Leaning over the side of the mine shouting her name hoping for an answer. It wasn't helping that this plant… whatever it was doing was slowly making him feel sick.

"ELAINE!" Was all he heard as Robin, Much and John screamed her name down with him.

"When are we gonna burn the mine? The Sheriff will be coming" Rowan selfishly stated. Allan got up and grabbed onto his shirt angrily growling at him. For a moment Rowan look terrified but Allan finally let go. This wasn't going to help Elaine.

"Easy Allan" Robin ordered gripping onto Allan to stop him going at Rowan again "We can't until we've rescued Elaine. I'm going down there"

"You can't" Allan rounded on him "You'll get stuck down there with her. What use'll that be?"

Much was in distress and was now sitting on the floor looking as though he was sobbing. Allan began pacing trying to keep his focus on Elaine even with the dreaded plant starting to give him a headache. Why on earth had he swallowed it?

Allan took of his Saracen robe as Robin exclaimed "I could see if she's alright!"

"We broke up the ladders for rewood" Much cried out desperately trying to think of something. Allan groaned and Robin rubbed the back of his neck

"If we can't pull her out... she could…" Allan begun but couldn't finish the sentence. She could be dying, what if she was already dead from the fall?

"she could be bleeding to death!" Robin said trying to keep himself calm. Elaine was part of his gang and was his responsibility. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Maybe she just can't breathe properly" Will put in leaning over the mine hole trying to get a better look at Elaine.

"So she suffocates Would that suit you better?" Robin yelled.

Allan was getting tired of this fighting "Come on Robin, you've got to have an idea… something!"

But he didn't.

"I'll go down there" Someone said from behind them. It was Djaq "You need someone smaller"

"You couldn't get her out on your own. Thank you, but-" Robin

"I'll help her lift herself!" Djaq tried again

"_S_he could be bleeding-"

Djaq interrupted him "Or suffocating, I heard! My father was a physician"

Allan groaned, he had finally stopped pacing and stood over the mine hole debating just jumping in after her. Just to check to see if she was alright. He fought against the though. It would get them nowhere having him jumping in after her.

"Oh, great" Allan turned on Djaq "My father was a blacksmith. Doesn't mean I can make a horseshoe"

Djaq raised her hands and turned away about to give up. If they didn't want her help then she wouldn't offer no more.

Allan didn't care though, he didn't care who or how they got her out as long as they _got Elaine out_

"No! Djaq, wait, please. If there is something you can do..." Robin stepped forward top stop Djaq from walking away.

he did immediately "I can stop the blood, bring her around"

"Then do it"

"Just hurry" Allan said his voice almost breaking.

"I need silver" he demanded causing Allan to groan even louder as she pointed towards some rocks _"_Look over there. There must be some along with the iron ore"

"Silver?" Allan rounded on her "He wants paying now?"

"Traces of silver. Not coins." Djaq bit back turning away to the other Saracens and speaking to them in Arabic_._"And water, quickly"

Allan didn't nee telling again as he dashed away, hoping that this Djaq could help save Elaine. He didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't alright. The two had grown close since they had known each other and he had only just began caring for her and definitely falling for her. She couldn't die. Not now.

When Allan returned Djaq and Will were crushing rocks. Allan was shaking his head wanting them to get a move on.

"I'm not being funny but could you hurry up, Elaine is still down there, maybe not even breathing" Allan groaned as Robin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We know Allan"

Djaq put the powder they had just created and put it into a container around his neck which began to sizzle. Allan stepped back still not sure whether he could trust the boy who claimed he could help Elaine. They had only known him a few short hours.

"Lower me down" Djaq finally said after a few seconds that felt like a life time to Allan who was back to pacing again.

Much was watching the road and Allan pulled down the rope passing it to Djaq.

They started to lower her down slowly and steadily as Allan only grew even more impatient

Down below the ground Djaq had finally reached the bottom to Elaine who was in a small heap on the floor, a large gash going above her head and her leg twisted at an odd angle.

"Come on, wake up, you've gotten you friends worried up there" Djaq said uncapping his container and pouring the liquid over her head to lessen the bleeding and then using the smell of it to wake her up "Please... wake up"

Thankfully Elaine began to stir and groan the pain in her leg coming back

"There you go. Here, smell this. It will help you—"

Elaine jerked away

"That's it"

_*~how to tame an outlaw~*_

I began to wake, my head was hurting and an unusual smell of something was gaining my attention. It was then that I noticed my leg, or rather felt. The throbbing pain being brought back to life.

It hurt so bad tears automatically began to well up in my eyes as I gripped onto Djaq's arm who I noticed had been the one to wake me. Where were the others?

"Put this on. Around your foot" Djaq said holding out the rope for me as I attempted to stand but only to fall back over again.

"I can't!" I cried out, biting my lip to stop myself from screaming "My leg! I think it's broken" I couldn't even hold back tears as they fell one by one "ah! Please make the pain stop"

"I cannot from down here" Djaq called back to me "You must be brave. I cannot hold you up on my own. The Sheriff's men are on there way we do not have time"

I looked up at him worriedly before sighing and nodding, trying to maintain my breathing as my heart raced.

Djaq helped me onto my feet, the pain in my leg was like knives cutting at my skin "ah! Ahhh!" I screamed propping myself on the hand-made seat that Djaq had made. I tugged on the rope to tell the others to lift as Djaq took the other rope.

"Master! The Sheriff. What do we do?" I heard Much yell just as they pulled me up. I struggled to pull myself up as my leg still throbbing like crazy

"Elaine!" Allan yelled just as I appeared out of the mine hole. Djaq had managed to get up before me and was now helping me out. He held onto my hand pulling me up, then he held onto my leg, turning me onto my side onto solid ground. I was out.

In the distance I saw the Sheriff and Gisborne along with company in the shape of guards riding towards us.

Allan was at my side in an instance. He didn't look too good; the plant must be starting to take effect.

"Her leg careful" Djaq told Allan sharply "It is broken"

Both Allan and Djaq helped me to my feet. Allan wrapped my arm around his shoulder whilst Djaq did the same on the other side. I managed to hop away whilst being supported by Allan and Djaq.

Much, Will and John joined shortly after us pushing us as fast as we could run into the trees whilst Robin dealt with the mines.

I didn't have time to worry about him as I hissed in pain when we came to a stop and I was placed down gently by Allan.

Djaq took a look at my leg, I almost felt as though I would pass out from the pain "It is definitely broken"

I growled. I didn't need her telling me something I already knew. I felt myself clinging to something I had already been holding onto it. It was Allan's hand. I was pretty sure I was crushing a few bones but at that particular second I couldn't care less.

Robin joined us after dealing with the fire as we smelt burning coming from the mines. He must have dealt with it

"Are you alright?" Robin asked me as soon as he arrived, crouching down to my level. I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. I had never been one to deal with pain "We'll get you back to camp. Djaq, can you help her?"

"I'll try"

"Where are the others?" Robin asked looking around for the other Saracens. I hadn't even realized they were missing.

"Gone." Djaq replied.

"Hey, Rowan will be sorry he missed the blaze" Allan laughed as I clutched onto his hand particularly hard that time "Ouch!"

"Him? He's gone to take revenge on his enemy"

"Why? Gisborne's here" Robin said sounding confused for a second

"His woman" Djaq explained. The pain in my leg ceased for just a second as I looked towards Robin who still was confused "To tear his heart out by killing his woman."

"Gisborne hasn't got a-" His face fell as they remembered Marian riding away in Gisborne's coach towards the fare. Someone released my hand and the pain all of a sudden came rushing back. I look towards Allan who was smiling away in awe of his surroundings. For a second I wasn't sure what to do until I remembered the plant he had swallowed. This must be the side effects

"Marian" Much confirmed. Robin swirled around anxiously letting out a large groan.

"We have to get to Nottingham fast. Much and Will with me. The rest of you head back to camp. Djaq take care of Elaine's leg"

Without another warning we were splitting up and I was forced to put pressure back on my leg as we walked (slowly) back to camp. Allan completely gone now was having to be restrained by John. It didn't look like we would be getting that drink anytime soon.

"Thank-you" I mentioned to Djaq as we walked. The pain in my leg had lessened considerably but had by no means gone.

"For what?"

"For saving my life. I don't think I could have gotten out of it without you" I replied hoping I sounded as sincere as I felt even with a broken leg "I owe you"

"Do you think I could join you? You and your friends for good?" Djaq asked though there was a quiver in her voice as though he was afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"I don't see why not" I answered "I certainly wouldn't mind"

He nodded satisfied by my answer and his face brightened up. I didn't want to get his hopes up however as it was Robin's ultimate decision being the leader and all but I couldn't see why he wouldn't allow Djaq into the group

"You'll have to ask Robin though" I told him "He's the leader. Why'd you want to stay anyway?"

"You fight for good" Djaq reasoned "And I owe you my life, the least I could do is repay you all"

"Well you've already done enough saving me" I smiled at him. However I still wasn't sure, the boy looked so young to be fighting in our cause, but I knew that if Robin did agree to have him join us then he would definitely be of some use. He was trained well in medicine.

We continued our way to camp, me and Djaq were a little behind John as we only had three legs and I was telling Djaq which direction to go in. When we finally did get to camp John had tied Allan to a tree.

"Is that really necessary?" I questioned as Djaq set me down on a log to rest my leg on.

"Yes. He tried to bite me all the way here"

I sniffled a laugh as Allan started singing my name. I smiled but it instantly dropped when I received a knowing look from Djaq.

The others arrived shortly later, laughing and cheering. Something I loved about all of them was at the end of a successful mission there was plenty of cheers to go around.

"Here" Djaq was tending to my leg, tying off another bandage "It should get better in five or six weeks"

"Five or six weeks!" I exclaimed, what was I supposed to do in those weeks whilst the boys went off on their missions and I was stuck sitting on a log all alone at camp. How was that fair? No I had to get better quickly.

"It could have been a lot worse" He shrugged

A few hours later it was beginning to get dark. I could hear the fire burning and Much was sat on top of the hill. So far she had yet to ask Robin if she could join the gang full time. I wasn't paying much attention to the gang. I was too in deep thought.

Right now me and Allan were supposed to be having drinks down at the tavern. Just the two of us. I never expected to end the day with Allan gone mad (who was now growling at people) and with me having a broken leg. I'd never broken anything before (except for when I was tortured… I was broken mentally and physically then)

"Djaq!" Robin called up to Djaq loudly pulling me out of my thoughts"Come and join us"

My head darted up to look at Robin, was he asking him to join our gang for good?

"For good?" Djaq asked. I had to give it to him, that was incredibly smooth.

"Well, I was thinking just for dinner, but..." Robin begun as I turned to scowl at Robin who was frowning. I wasn't expecting Robin to turn Djaq down, I hope he wouldn't prove me wrong.

"And I was thinking for good. Perhaps I should have let your friend here die, huh? Then there would have been a vacancy" Djaq said nodding towards me. I knew he didn't mean it. I chuckled slightly. I liked Djaq, he seemed like a trusting person that I could rely on. If Robin turned down the offer of having him in our gang it would be a big mistake.

"It wouldn't be safe for you to join us" Will said joining in the conversation. I raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue confused.

"Why?"

"For us, or for him"

"For her" Will said. Djaq turned towards Will angrily. Robin only grinned and little John and Much was shocked. I however frowned. I really didn't expect that. _She_ covered it well, I hadn't suspected a thing.

"I guessed as much."Robin smiled impressed "What's your name? Your real name"

To me it didn't matter she was a girl. Girls could live in the forest just as much as the men could. In fact it was better. I would no longer be the only female in the gang. It would be nice.

"Sa yya" Djaq said with a pause

Robin nodded mischievously "Sa yya"

"But I prefer you to call me Djaq"

It was a beautiful name if I was perfectly honest but it didn't really fit what I imagined Djaq. I had to agree with her, I definitely preferred Djaq. It suited her.

"Well, your expertise did help to save Elaine's life, for which I will be eternally grateful for" Robin finished up as if debating whether to let Djaq join the group. Djaq stood awkwardly to the side lines her hands in her pockets. Inside I was screaming at Robin to let her in "Anyone have a problem with a woman joining the gang?"

I coughed behind him

"Does anyone have a problem with _another_ woman joining the gang" He winked at me

No one seemed to have any objections. Though it might have been something to do with the fact I was glaring at all of them daring them to speak.

"Er... Can you, er—" Much began. I scowled at him, I knew exactly what he was trying to say. One of the many reasons why I practically refuse to cook.

"I'm a rubbish cook"

"Well, looks like we're cooking dinner then" Robin smiled.

I turned to look at Allan who was still growling and grumbling. Djaq sat beside me.

"So a girl, eh?" I smirked at her "I would have never guessed"


	7. season 1: tax man cometh

I was house bound, or rather camp bound. It was irritating; I wanted nothing more than to join the rest of the gang in their missions but no I had to damn break my leg.

According to Djaq (who had fitted into the gang with ease) it would be about two or three weeks before I would be able to walk properly on it again. I had tried on several occasions to walk whilst the others had been away. It hurt but I could manage (that was until Allan caught me attempting at it and straight away ordered me to sit back down on a log so I could _relax_)

I had to admit, however, Allan had been great through my whole ordeal. He stayed by my side as much as possible when I was forced to sit down on a log, against a tree or in a cot whilst the others went off on their adventures and he had offered to stay behind to keep me company on a few of them (goodness knows the forest was scary alone). He even stayed by my side at night and the two of us fell asleep holding each other's hands after he had finished showing me a few of his tavern tricks.

I was starting to think that perhaps a relationship could develop between us despite of my history with his brother; Tom.

It had been awhile since I'd thought of him,

The gang had gone off on another one of our missions as they had found two tax inspectors in the woods travelling from London who had told us the whole of the taxes from the North were being held in Nottingham castle.

This of course excited Robin and the rest of the gang and now I was stuck at camp with Djaq guarding the older tax collectors son whilst the others went off probably having a good time without us.

Part of me was worried about them, but something told me they would be alright.

Djaq had, of course, offered to stay behind with me (beating Allan to it). A month had gone past since she had first joined the gang (and since I broke my damn leg) and the two of us had grown close. She reminded me so much of my own sister; strong, witty and intelligent.

"Thanks for staying behind with me" I said to Djaq as she was starting a fire. The flames lit up instantly as Djaq tucked away her lens in her pocket.

"Well someone had to" She smiled at me "If he escapes you wouldn't be able to stop him" Djaq tilted her head in the direction of the tax inspectors son who was tied to a tree his head hung low.

"I hate this" I was sitting on a log with my leg stretched out in front of me "I want to be off with the others, not sitting here incapable of anything. Are you sure there's nothing more you can do?" I questioned desperately, I wanted nothing more than to get off my ass and be able to walk a foot without falling to the floor in agony.

"No, sorry" Djaq answered sympathetically "Bones heal themselves over time. You must be patient"

I groaned resting my head on the back of a tree trunk behind me "It's just so annoying. It had to be me that fell down the stupid shaft at the mine, didn't it? I'm surprised Robin hasn't gotten rid of me yet, I'm pretty useless at the moment"

Over the past month I had been worried that Robin would ask me to leave. I had been nothing but useless sitting down, I wasn't much of an outlaw if I couldn't even defend myself if we were to be attacked.

"Robin would never ask you to leave" Djaq reassured me, stopping whatever she was doing with the fire to look at me directly in the eye.

I shrugged "I don't know. I'm probably annoying you all, I can't walk and I'm asking all of you to get everything for me. I hate this, I've never been so defenceless in my life"

"Robin would not get rid of you" Djaq repeated more firmly this time "He loves you, as do all of us"

There was a pause in which I nodded still not convinced.

"Especially Allan" Djaq added finally. I looked up to find her smirking at me "He cares a lot about you"

My face burned red "Well he's part of the gang. He probably cares about all of us. I care about all of you too. We're a family" This was not something I wanted to talk about.

"But Allan, he's different" Djaq continued a sincere look upon her face "I saw the way you two were as we left for the mines" She stared at me knowingly. I was struggling to look anywhere but at her.

"We can't happen" I concluded. It was too complicated.

"Why not?" Djaq questioned seemingly interested. The tax inspectors son groaned behind us as though he was already bored of listening to our conversation. We both turned to scowl at him before continuing our conversation.

I pulled a knife out of my belt and began fiddling with it, tracing a hand over the hilt "Because if it didn't work out then what would happen to the gang? It would be too awkward and eventually it might lead to the gang splitting up or something… I don't know" I shook my head rubbing my temple.

I knew whenever the topic of Allan came up in conversations I avoided it by saying what could go wrong or why we couldn't be together but each day that went by as I thought more and more about I would think of even more reasons why we wouldn't work out.

But I knew most of the reasons I came up with were lies. All of them. We would probably be a great couple living as a couple in the forest as outlaws stealing from the rich to give to the poor.

"Do you think it would work out?" Djaq asked raising an eyebrow.

A smile broke out on my face "Yes I do" I instantly said. I had thought a lot about it, I think it would definitely work out. However, if I was wrong then the gang would have to suffer for it and I didn't think I could put them through that.

It wasn't worth that risk.

"You two should try it out" Djaq suggesting shrugging slightly as she did so. She got up to get her sword and began sharpening it. Smirking up at the tied boy as she did so.

"But what if it doesn't work-"

"There's no point in thinking that way" Djaq said there was slight demanding tone to her voice. I nodded in reply.

"I'm so glad you joined us Djaq" I smiled.

"So am I"

"Why did you want to join us?" I asked interested. It was something I had been wondering for the past month. She must have a family back home in the holy land so why join us in our fight here?

"I wanted to do something important with my life. Fight for good" She shrugged as though it was nothing at all "I've spent years in the holy land and all I see is blood and sacrifice and war. I did not want to live that way anymore"

I nodded understanding, it made sense "But you must have had family?"

"Yes. I did have, most of them are dead now" She smiled sadly as she stopped sharpening her sword for a second or two as though she was thinking of a distant memory "I had a twin brother once. His name was Djaq"

"What happened to him?"

"He died" She said shortly. I had a feeling she didn't want to go into too much detail on the matter so I dropped it.

"I had a sister too. I don't know where she is, or if she's even alive" I explained, I felt I owed her that much, she had just opened up to me it was only fair I returned the favour "It was seven years ago" I thought staring into the fire that now burned hot "She would be, what? Twenty-two" A chuckle escaped me as I realized how much time had passed "She was my best friend and I have no idea where she is. She just disappeared one night when I woke…" I could feel my eyes begin to water so I shook my head to look back at Djaq who was staring at me sympathetically.

I wouldn't break down crying over this now. It was years ago and I was over it. I knew I would never see my sister again. I had come to accept that.

"Are these bonds really necessary" The inspectors son spoke up sighing at our conversation.

"Yes" I answered shortly turning away from the boy who I think was called 'cedric' "And if you don't mind we were trying to have a conversation" I snapped.

I groaned as he replied. I hate hostages that talk, seriously, there's nothing more annoying "I can hear. Both of you have really tragic pasts and complicated love lives" He growled, the sarcasm over spilling in his words.

"I would watch it" I turned dangerously to him pulling myself up using a low hanging branch.

"What will you do?" He laughed "you're a girl with one working leg… I'm terrified"

My eyes narrowed at him as my hand instantly went to my sides where my dagger was. I wobbled a bit as I was only standing on one leg "Your not really in the position to mock us, your tied up and we have your father"

"If my father is hurt…" The boy begun but Djaq got there first

"What will you do? Cry" She said with sarcastic sympathy. I smirked at the boy as Djaq went back to sharpening her sword.

"Maybe" The boy rested his head on the trunk of the tree, his attitude instantly flowed away. He almost looked sincere "Wouldn't you if it was your father?"

I turned to Djaq but she didn't seem too bothered. She wasn't buying his sudden emotional break through and neither was I.

"My father was killed by you English. Crusaders" Djaq sharply said looking up at the boy with anger though there was a calmness sparkling in her eyes that I didn't quite understand.

"Then you know how I feel"

"I was brought to this country as a slave, tied up like an animal" Djaq continued

"Have some sympathy" The boy tried again. I rolled my eyes realizing what he was doing now. He was trying to get us to feel sorry for him so we would let him free so we would be vulnerable to any attacks.

"And on that journey, I learned every way there is of trying to talk my way out of bondage" Djaq began smirking as I copied "So save your breath"

She continued to sharpen her sword and I sat myself back down again on the log, the boy seemed to stop trying to convince us to let him loose and instead sighed "You can't blame me for trying"

"What were you expecting?" I shook my head a tilt of a smile showing on my face "For us to let you go!"

I knew I probably shouldn't have attempted at standing up as a shooting pain shot through my leg instantly as I sat back down again. Knowing me I probably just added another week of being forced to sit on my arse.

There was a familiar whistle and me and Djaq looked up staring far off into the trees. I shrugged at Djaq who got up, taking her sword with her and venturing out into the trees out of sight.

I probably should have joined Djaq but there was no way I could walk, so I stayed put glaring at the boy before turning my back on him, fiddling with my dagger in my hand.

The whistle only meant the gang wanted to talk to Djaq away from the ears of 'Cedric'. I only hope their plan went as well as we'd all wanted it too. The tax money of the north could feed a lot of people for a long time.

A minute after Djaq had disappeared I heard cracking sounds behind me. I turned to find Cedric pulling himself out of his bonds by dislocating his shoulder with a pop.

It was the weirdest sight I had ever seen.

I was forced to get up again. I had one hand holding onto the branch and the other on my dagger. He managed to get out of the ropes as I struggled forward looking around the trees for Djaq hoping she would come back soon, I knew realistically I couldn't hold him off with my broken leg that was now aching.

He popped his shoulder in place with little effort and advanced on me. To my right I heard a rustling in the trees. Maybe Djaq was coming.

"Did you seriously just dislocate your shoulder to get out!" I exclaimed my eyes widening.

"Well asking wasn't getting me anywhere" He cried back "Put the knife down!" He ordered coming closer to me.

I had two options;

One; throw my dagger at him, it would certainly stop him in tracks but would most likely kill him. I knew I wouldn't be able to do that, despite all my years of being an outlaw I had yet kill before. I didn't think I could morally do that. He hadn't done anything to deserve to die. He was just the son of a tax inspector.

Or two let him overpower me and hope Djaq comes back soon to get him before he runs off too far.

As one wasn't really an option I had no other choice. I dropped the dagger and held my hand up in surrender hoping he would leave me unharmed. He smirked at me before running off in the other direction looking around him before he did so.

I breathed a sigh of relief and instantly sat down. I could only take standing up in small doses. I stared around at the trees hoping Djaq would appear.

Instead it was Allan who came rushing down the trees clumsily towards me as he looked like he was running as fast as he could. I stared around confused for a second expecting Djaq to appear behind him.

"Where's Djaq" I questioned him as he reached me.

"Are you alright? I tried coming down sooner but Robin told me to wait. He didn't hurt you did he?" Allan asked me cupping my face in his hands. For a second I was confused. Why did they think he was going to hurt me, he only wanted to get away? What the hell was going on?

"N- no… where's Djaq? What's happening?" I stumbled over my words in an effort to get it out. Allan seemed to calm down after than and began explaining things.

"He's not really a tax man" He said though a hint of concern washed over in his voice "The sheriff hired him to catch us, but Robin thinks the 'tax inspector' was after the tax money same as Robin. That part was real, there was the tax money in the castle. Both the sheriff and us have been tricked"

I was trying to process this information. Still nothing made sense.

"Well then shouldn't we be going after the boy" I gestured towards the tree's where the boy had just vanished but Allan shrugged.

"The others are going after him, Thinking about it, I should be too…" He trailed off a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks and he looked away from me.

"Well then why aren't you?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright" He answered almost hesitantly.

"Allan, I am fine" I reassured him playfully "But thank-you. I'm not hurt"

"Well I can't have my girl being hurt now can I?" Allan smiled his whole face lighting up and his eyes sparkling against the light. I tried to ignore the use of the term; my girl. I was sure I blushed deeply when he said it.

"I'm not hurt" I chuckled before adding "Well except for my leg"

"Yeah…" he eyed my leg carefully "How is that?"

"Painful" I laughed as he cringed.

Allan sighed dramatically "Not being funny but you were a bit of an idiot falling down that shaft" His lips curved up into a grin.

"Was I now?" raising an eyebrow.

"It was a hole in the ground!" Allan exclaimed in a child-like manner as he threw his hands up in the air "I mean how didn't you see it!"

"It was hidden" I reasoned, positioning myself in a more comfy position. I swear after my leg had fixed I will never sit down again.

Allan tutted at me playfully and I did nothing but laugh thinking back to the last few weeks.

"We never did get that drink" I told him out of nowhere as the random memory of our conversation a month ago came back to me, when we had planned on getting the drink after the whole mine problem. Obviously things got in the way; me breaking my leg being one of them.

"We didn't did we"

I smiled cheekily up at him the conversation I had just had with Djaq replayed over my mind.

"_Do you think it would work out?" _

"_Yes I do"_

"_You two should try it out"_

Djaq's word repeated itself in my head: _"You two should try it out"_

Should we?

"Allan…"

"Yeah?"

There was a pause in which I stopped thinking. Or at least all my sense had left me

Without even thinking or planning I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down, his lips crashed down onto mine. It took him a second to realize what had just happened before he kissed back.

My mind went instantly blank and for a few minutes the only thing I knew was I was kissing Allan A-dale in a forest with a broken leg. And he was kissing me back. I was distantly aware that I could feel my head spinning uncomftably but as he deepened the kiss I was in no position to pull away even if I had wanted to.

I simply held onto his shirt tighter, probably even pulling it closer towards me.

In a brief moment of clarity I realized I was quickly falling for Allan A-dale whether I liked it or not.

Allan was the one to pull away first after what felt like hours. I would have gladly have stayed there for ever in his embrace.

I frowned and he bit his lip as though he was only just realizing what the two of us had done.

He coughed awkwardly as I watched him intently awaiting his reaction "What was that?"

I licked my lips not sure what to say "It was a kiss"

"I gathered that" he chuckled as a smile broke out onto my face.

A second of awkward silence followed as our laughter died away. What was I supposed to say next?

"I'm sorry Allan" I shook my head really wishing I could run away at this point. Damn my leg "I thought… well I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking that's the point." I rambled on but Allan silenced me by planting his lips down on mine again.

It was a lot more rushed than our first kiss but it was gentler. His hands were firmly placed on the side of my head as I ran a hand through his hair.

I was still sitting down on the log, it wasn't exactly the best position to be in when someone was trying to kiss you.

"Did you just kiss me?" I asked as we drew away again.

"I'm not being funny but you kissed me first" Allan laughed sitting down next to me "Why didn't you want to kiss me?" He asked suddenly his face dropping seriously.

"No of course I did!" I exclaimed immediately, once again he smiled and his blue eyes sparkled "But the others might be back in a minute" I reasoned as he once again moved closer, his hands resting on my cheek.

"Nah I reckon we have a good ten minutes"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow "Because if they catch us making out I don't want to see Robin's I told you so face"

"Not to mention Much. He's been telling me to just man up and kiss you already for days"

"You've been talking about me to Much?" I raised an eyebrow to much whose entire face beamed red instantly but he was still smiling "and technically it was me who first kissed you. But with a little persuading I might neglect to tell that part to Much" I bit my lip inching even closer. Our noses were almost touching.

We kissed again, this time it was more heated and passionate as our tongues danced together. I hadn't kissed anyone like this ever since Tom.

_Tom_

I pulled away, ending our kiss instantly but thankfully Allan didn't seem to notice anything was wrong as he continued our conversation "How long until you think you'll be able to walk again?"

I breathed out. Maybe this was the start of me finally moving on. I could move on from Tom.

Even the simple idea of moving on brought a smile to my face. It probably wasn't healthy that I was moving on with his brother. It was a small world.

"I should be able to join you lot in a week or so" I replied

"That's a little soon, I'm not being funny but you fell down a mine!" Allan exclaimed, I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration; he was making it seem like I had almost died (which was probably true but we won't get into that) "Your not fighting again until Djaq says your leg can take it"

My eyebrows raised higher than they ever had before "What just because we're together now you think you can boss me around" I wasn't angry, I found his protective side quite hilarious infact.

"Together?" He smiled

"Together" I repeated still clinging onto his shirt.

We sat in a peaceful silence for a minute or two just feeling relaxed in one another's company.

"So go on tell me... On a scale from one to ten how scared were you that I was gonna die?" I chuckled, my head resting on his shoulder and our hands intwined.

"About a three" Allan replied, humour flowing through his voice. I swatted him on the arm shaking my head disaprovingly.

"Three!" I exclaimed a perfect smile breaking out onto his face "you were at least an eight"

"I'm not being funny but you were unconscious how would you know that?" Allan said as I rested my head once again back on his shoulders, where is belonged.

"I have my sources" I stuck my tongue out a him and I heard a faint laugh "so what's a ten for you?" I asked him sincerely "if its not my death" I added quickly humorously.

"spiders" Allan replied almost immidiatly, I could tell he wasn't being completely serious and was attempting at continueing the banter, who was I to argue with that. I knew as good as anyone how hard it is to tlk about your worst fears.

"Spiders!" I cried out "spiders over my death. Dear lord"

"Yeah there terrifying" he grinned and I nudged him

"You live _in_ the forest.." I raised an eyebrow as he nodded.

We were about to lean forward for another kiss as we heard the footsteps and snapping of twigs as the gang arrived and we pulled apart and I saw Allan raise a flirtatious eyebrow at me, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from smiling too much as the gang came into view.

"And where did you get off too- oh" much began but saw the sight of us to sitting knitted close together, muchs mouth formed a perfect circle "I see so while we'be been off stopping liars and thieves you two have been... Been... Well goodness knows what!"

Much went on and on after that, all i could do was send Allan a knowing smile and blush. I looked over at Robin who was grinning cheekily at us before nodding. Part of me felt as if he was giving me his approval, and although I knew I didn't need robins permission, Robin had become the closest thing to family I had and it meant the world to me.

"I'll give you a four how's that?" Allan whispered into my hear. I gave a snort to which he laughed at.

I think thing's were going to be alright.

**A/N I know this is a short chapter and didn't really follow the episode through but as Elaine had broken her leg I didn't think it was of any use for me to go through the whole episode as Elaine wasn't going to be apart of any of it. So yeah Allan and Elaine are together and Djaq and Elaine are forming a strong friendship. What did you think? I really can't wait to write next episode: brothers at arms. Tom's comes back into Elaine's life, whoo! And Allan/Elaine are already facing their first complications. Even more excitement! Lol **

**Please R&R, I'd love to hear what you think of the Djaq/Elaine interaction and Allan/Elaine's relationship development.**


	8. Season 1: Brothers in arms: I

My leg had finally mended after another three weeks of torture of sitting down and trying to convince both Allan and Djaq that I was fine and I could re-join the gang.

Me and Will were on our usual rounds to Locksley village to hand money and food out to the poor when we happened to stumble across 'Lucky George' as he calls himself. A man trading money for villagers personal possessions.

Something fishy was definitely going on here and we were going to put a stop to it.

"What's his game?" I asked Will who was peering over a corner of a peasant's house.

"I don't know but whatever it is I bet the Sheriff's involved" Will replied with a distasteful look, he had always taken villager disrespect very seriously, being one himself before Robin's gang probably had something to do with it.

"You think the Sheriff's involved?"

"Well where do you think he's getting his money from?" Will shook his head and turned to me with a serious look on his face "We need to tell Robin"

We travelled back to Sherwood forest and back to camp where we found Much cooking, Robin firing arrows every so often in the direction of Much, startling him. Allan was asleep and John was sitting on a log munching on what looked like chicken.

"Robin!" Will called running down a small mound with me closely behind him.

"A cart is at Locksley, trading money for the villagers personal items" I explained coming to a stop beside Will having to take a deep breath, running all the way from Locksley was not a good idea "Will thinks the Sheriff is involved"

"A cart?" Robin mouthed, putting down his bow and arrow much to the pleasure of Much who looked extremely relieved.

"What do you say we put him out of business and give the items back" I challenged cocking an eyebrow, Robin turned to me, smirking,

"I like your thinking Elaine"

I smiled and turned back to Allan who was still sound asleep; I knelt down beside him and shook him gently. His eyes fluttered open and he cringed when the sunlight hit his face. I gave a small chuckle.

"Wake up sleepy head. We've got work to do" I winked at him casting an eye behind me to see if he was looking before giving him a small peck on the cheeks.

"What was that for?" He beamed at me, stretching before getting up using me as a crutch,

"For looking so good in the mornings. Though at the rate your going it'll be afternoon" I teased tugging on his arm to follow, the rest of the gang was disappearing off in the distance in search of the cart "We've found a man trading money for personal items. We're going to put a stop to it and give the villagers back their items" I explained once again.

Me and Allan had successfully been together for three weeks now without giving away too much to the rest of the gang. For instance when we said we were off going hunting really it was just some time and space away from the gang to be with each other. It was going well so far.

Of course we knew that we would eventually have to tell the gang about our ever growing relationship but for now the two of us were happy the way it was.

We followed the rest of the gang to the great North road where Djaq was the first to spot 'Luck George's' cart riding through, in the perfect position to ambush.

Of course it was the sheriff's guards that were riding the cart. Will was right.

Allan was the first to jump out; he held his hands up a cheesy grin planted on his face "This, my friends, is an ambush"

We ran down the hill our swords in front of us (I of course was the last one down, being the slowest runner out of the group and the only one with a once broken leg that had only just started to heal)

"Neat" I raised an eyebrow at Allan who was still beaming from ear to ear "But we're going to have to work on your entrance lines"

"Well next time you volunteer to stop the cart. Its hard work I tell you" He replied before sending me a quick wink and I shook my head at our small banter. Nothing ever changes.

I pulled one of the guard off their horses, ducking when their sword dived right at me, missing me by inches.

He fell to the floor with a thud and Allan then kicked the guard in the face, successfully knocking him out. I pulled the guards sword out, throwing it to the side whilst Allan checked to see if he had any money.

I noticed John was on top of the cart pulling Robin out from it. I looked at Allan confused who shrugged.

Robin did a somersault of the cart and landed on the floor perfectly on the ground, a fight then broke out between Robin and George who had jumped out of the back of the cart a sword in his hand. I ran around to the back, getting a dagger out in case Robin needed assistance.

Robin ducked each of Lucky George's attempts at getting to him and I watched in awe as Robin missed each and everyone of them easily.

I had learnt a lot from Robin since joining his gang, and my fighting skills was one of the many things that had definitely improved.

Robin danced around the sword. He was up against the carriage now and George thrust his sword at robin. It hit him at the side. He gave a groan of pain and I flinched advancing on George. This couldn't be happening. George looked at me fearfully as I felt Much come running down and the others appeared in front of me.

This couldn't be happening… Robin had just been stabbed.

"Now look, lads..." George said fearfully as I approached him my dagger firmly in my hands. I noticed Robin drop his head forward in defeat and I glared only even harder at George. When he realized I wasn't going to step down he clamped his hand over the hilt of the sword that he had just used to stab Robin.

Robin began laughed and I looked at him confused as he pulled away from the sword which had only been clamped in between his arms as he got up, smiling, perfectly fine.

"Only joking" Robin grinned before punching lucky George in the face.

I took a deep breath, not realizing I had stopped breathing for the last minute or so "Don't do that!" I growled at him, swatting him over the head with my hand "I thought he'd stabbed you… you… you idiot" I probably sounded a lot like Much at that second but I didn't care. My heart was still beating furiously and I was fuming at Robin; What would we be without Robin. He was our leader and friend.

Robin grinned, sticking his tongue between his teeth mischievously "Well then just be glad he didn't!" He exclaimed still laughing.

Robin took a few steps back from the cart and gestured out wide "Take everything. We are putting this parasite out of business"

Luck George groaned behind us, with a rage I pulled out my dagger and threw it at him, missing his ear by an inch.

"Easy there" Allan said beside me "You alright?"

"No. Robin's an arse" I decided under my breath and rubbing my head out of frustration "He really scared me there"

Allan rubbed my arm reassuringly "Come on, he's fine"

I shook my head tears pricking to my eyes, not daring to speak a word in case I full on bawled. I wasn't sure why this was making me emotional but seeing Robin liked that reminded me how much it would effect me if we lost him. He was a brother to me, I couldn't bare to lose him.

Allan noticing my state pulled me into a tight embrace, his chin rest on my head as he stroked my hair.

"It's alright" he cooed into my hair. He kissed the top of my head, at that moment I didn't care if anyone was looking. We pulled apart as he guided me into the carriage where Djaq was seated comfortably staring at the treasure in front of her.

We began to move, the carriage moving side to side. It was a tight fit with me, Allan and Djaq all crammed inside with treasure surrounding us.

"Aw look at this" Allan announced holding up a pearl necklace "Imagine the money you'd get from selling all of this!"

It was true; I didn't think I'd ever been this close to so much treasure. I reached over to Allan and carefully took the necklace, inspecting it myself "It's pretty, your right, it must be worth loads"

"Keep it. It'd look good on you" Allan shrugged, I looked up to see him beaming at me. I shook my head sighing.

"I couldn't. This is someone else's" I said passing it back to Allan who put it over his head. I would have loved to have kept it, but it wasn't right "I just feel sorry for the villager who had to give this up so that they could pay for their taxes. That was probably their most treasured possession"

The carriage came to a stop and from the outside I heard Robin yell "Oi! Stop! Megan, what are you doing?"

Inside the carriage we were still inspecting the villager's possessions. I picked up a lovely silver necklace with large polished stones and passed it to Djaq "This would look lovely on you"

She took it from me looking at it carefully

"Maybe if you try wearing a dress" Allan laughed putting the pearl necklace he had just offered me around his neck, I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"I will if you will" Djaq said back as I snorted picturing Allan in a dress was just too hilarious to picture

"Robin Hood could swing out of these trees at any time and bash your brains out" I heard from outside the carriage, my stomach dropped and all of a sudden I felt dizzy. I dropped the necklace I was holding out of shock.

I looked over at Allan who had heard what I had heard and was listening intently.

"Or are you afraid of looking too pretty?" Djaq teased but I was no longer listening.

Allan turned to look at me and Djaq "I know that voice" He said disbelievingly.

My mouth was hanging open and I had to remind myself to steady my breathing. Allan jumped up and crawled out of the carriage it took a moment for me to process before I got up and followed him, I distinctly noticed Djaq's concerned gaze.

"Robin Hood wouldn't be scared of you" Tom said, it was definitely him. It took all my power to continue walking and not to run in the other direction "You're girls compared to him and his men"

Allan walked ahead "Tom?"

"Allan!"

I saw him then being held by two villagers as he pulled them roughly off. He hadn't changed much; it had almost been three years and still his face looked exactly the same as the day he betrayed me. I stayed back, Djaq almost bumped into me.

"What is wrong?" She questioned as I shook my head gulping. I never thought this day would come where I would see him again. Three years it had been since I had seen him, three years of betrayal and here he was, about to be horsewhipped by the looks of it.

"Wha—? You know him?" Much began and Allan pushed past Robin and Much towards his brother, the pearls around his neck swinging ridiculously.

"He's my brother"

I saw Robin swerve to look for me in an instance; he caught my eye as if confirming that this was, yes, the man who broke my heart in two. He nodded at me reassuringly.

"It's alright" He mouthed before turning back to the scene.

"Thank heavens you're here" Tom cried getting up from his position on the floor to embrace his brother. Instead Allan chuckled and slapped his brother around the face, knocking him sideways. I couldn't help but suppress a laugh as I began to walk forwards warily.

"My purse? My sword? My horse?" Allan exclaimed holding Tom up by the shirt. I continued walking forward waiting for the moment he saw me, wondering what his reaction was going to be… would he be sorry for what he did, would he find it funny? Would he even recognize me.

"I can explain. My nose! What kind of thing is that to do to your brother?" He yelped out holding onto his nose in pain.

Robin turned to Robin anger flaring up in his eyes "I say whip him to within a inch of his life"

"If you touch me again, Robin Hood will string you up! from the tallest oak in Sherwood Forest!" Tom tried again which caused me to laugh, did he not realize that Robin Hood was standing directly in front of him.

"This is Robin Hood, you idiot!" Allan shouted slapping his brother around the head causing him to stumble towards Robin who I noticed was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Holding the back of this head: We beg your forgiveness" He began, his eyes suddenly cast to me and his face fell "Oh crap!" He shouted, I shifted nervously as all eyes turned to me "Oh god, this isn't good" Tom said his eyes wide "Look, I had to leave, someone was threatening me. I did it to protect you, they were going to hurt you" Tom tried with pitiful lies.

I looked at Allan whose eyebrows were furrowed. I was unable to speak, not daring to believe anything he said. With that I turned on my heel and walked in the other direction struggling to maintain my breathing.

I heard footsteps running behind me as I let the tears fall one by one. I couldn't cope with this, not with Tom being back into my life. It was just too much.

I stopped behind a tree and I felt a hand rest on my back. In defence I pulled my dagger out on the person.

It was Allan he had his hands out in surrender noticing my dagger pointed at his throat "Sorry" He mumbled and I put away my dagger. I noticed as Allan's shoulders dropped from being tense "Elaine what was all that about?"

There was no point in lying since Tom was back.

"You know me and Tom knew each other before?" I asked wondering if he remembered back when we first met, he nodded concern glinting in his blue eyes.

I went in to explain everything that had happened between us, from how we met to us 'falling in love' and then his betrayal after me giving myself to him. Allan listened; he didn't seem to be judging me so far.

We must have been there a good ten minutes until I finished and by that time I was in Allan's arms, crying. He stroked my hair whispering "it's alright" in my ear.

He pulled away holding me at arms length.

"We need to go back" I whispered dryly, not really wanting to see him but rather wanting to spend the rest of my day in his embrace.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" Allan asked me a note of hurt in his voice.

"No" I admitted feeling truly like an idiot "Sorry" I added quickly seeing his face fall "There was just never any time to, when was I supposed to bring something like this up?"

"I guess your right" He smiled rubbing my shoulder before taking my hand "Come on, lets get back to the others"

"Your not angry at me?" I asked narrowing my eyes "I would have thought… I don't know" I shook my head dropping the matter. I didn't matter anyway, as long as Allan didn't see me any differently I didn't care whether he was angry or not.

"Nah" Allan started "My brother's always been a bit of an arse" was all he said before we walked off again back to the others hand in hand.

When we got back Robin was passing the woman: Meghan, a necklace back. Both Robin and Tom noticed us appearing again. Robin sent me a small smile and Tom began shifting from toe to toe. Allan let go of my hand and charged up him, his fists rolled up.

I knew what was going to happen before it even happened.

Allan's fist made contact with Tom's jaw who fell back clutching his face "Why'd ya do that!" Tom exclaimed as I ran forward just as Allan pulled his fist back again and Tom shielded his face.

"Allan don't!" I shouted grabbing onto his elbow to prevent him from throwing another punch.

Allan sighed and relaxed, I let go and Allan held out a hand for his brother helping him up. Tom looked relieved and looked at me with an awkward pause.

"Look, like I said I had to leave, I was being threatened and you weren't safe-"

My hand came flying at his face before I even knew what I was doing.

He was knocked swiftly off his feet (too right to, that blow had hurt my hand), I heard Allan give a snort beside me. I smirked at him before turning away to Robin. Tom wasn't knocked out as Allan held up a hand to help him up again. I noticed Allan sending him a glare to which Tom shrugged.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked hesitantly "I know that couldn't have been easy"

"Thank-you Robin" I smiled falsely.

Both Allan and Tom made their where Robin and I stood.

"I think we could be useful to you" Tom smirked holding up Robin's knife to which Robin swipes it off of him annoyed "See? Did you notice?"

I shook my head uninterested. I had to admit though he was a brilliant Pickpockter, everything I knew about pickpockting I had learnt from him in our time together. He had taught me all I knew today about thievery infact. This made me trust him even less.

"If I can steal something from under the nose of the great Robin Hood, think what I can achieve of mere mortals"

I rolled my eyes at his attempt.

"I'm not sure if I want you in my gang" Robin said a glint of danger hidden behind his relaxed posture "Not after what you did to Elaine" I heard him mumble under his breath, I could help but smile at Robin's brotherly role in my life "Allan?"

Allan shook his head in disapproval "he's an excellent pickpocket" Allan admitted and I couldn't help but agree "And he's got a big mouth, I know, and he's an arse for what he did to Elaine..."

"But he's your brother" Robin nodded sadly casting an eye at me as I realized what he was thinking, he seriously considering letting Tom into the gang. I shook my head dangerously

"Look, if you had a brother and he'd done something wrong, you'd give him a second chance to make it up, wouldn't you? Maybe he could make it up to you Elaine" Allan suggested and Robin nodded. It was true, the same applied to having a sister, no matter how many times she did wrong I would always forgive her.

"Elaine?"

I was shocked he'd even asked me what I thought. I gave a sigh looking at Allan, if he wanted him in I suppose I could cope with that "Just don't expect me to get along with him" I admitted defeat turning on my heel and walking towards the carriage where the villagers were digging in taking back their possessions that once belonged to them.

I listened into the conversation that Robin and Allan were having as they had sent Tom on his way to fix the woman's roof he had promised.

"I'll keep an eye on him" Allan reassured.

"Just make sure he doesn't give Elaine any more trouble than he's already given her" Robin ordered and Allan nodded immediately.

Back at camp we unloaded the treasure into piles and Robin quickly came to the realization that there was no money to trade and it wasn't found anywhere on 'Lucky George'.

I rolled my eyes at this impossible situation and went to sit around the camp fire next to Much, across from Tom who had been giving me odd looks ever since we'd got back. I really did try to ignore them.

"Thing is, I woke up and we'd both been robbed" Tom told us, a blatant lie if you ask me "And rather than wake you, I went off to catch the thieves myself. I chased them for days..."

Allan didn't look impressed and I couldn't stop the small groan that escaped me… to long had it been that I had to listen to his lies. I was done with them.

Tom's eyes fell on me.

"You are such a liar!" I exploded turning a wild gaze on him

"It's the truth"

"Really is it?" I exclaimed raising an eyebrow challenging him "Much like the 'I left you because you were in danger' story then" I said doing a pathetic attempt at mimicking his voice.

"No I really did" Tom tried again but stopped when I glared at him.

"pfft"

"He couldn't tell the truth if his life depended on it" Allan butted in looking between us as though he was about to break up a fight that was going to blow up any second. I didn't blame him for being worried about the two of us, but I wasn't letting Tom of that easy. There was no way I was forgiving him. Not after all the lies and heartache.

"Runs in the family, then" Much said munching on a piece of chicken he had just finished cooking.

Allan chuckled "Don't make us gang up on you"

"Is he disrespecting our family?" Tom sounded offended as he cast an eye on Much. No way was I going to allow him to start turning on Much.

"You rob each other in your family" Much stated, it was a fair point.

"Since when have you ever cared about family" I snapped standing up abruptly, in the distance I saw Will, Robin, Djaq and John turn around to look at the commotion. Tom looked sorry for about a second before standing up himself, levelling out our heights.

"Are you ever going to get over that" Tom demanded.

"Oi!" Allan stepped in but I help up a hand to silence him as I glared back harder at Tom who gulped, shuffling backwards a few steps.

"Look I'm sorry, alright!" Tom shouted out but his apology wasn't filled with honesty or depth. I shook my head disappointedly not wanting to start crying again like I had so many times already today. Why the hell did he have to just come back into my life

"No, it's not alright!" I yelled

"My ask" Much suddenly said, I looked down at him taking a deep breath as I did so. I didn't mean to explode like that, especially with everyone around us. Much was searching around him "Where's my ask? I put it there. Where is it?"

Both me and Allan looked at Tom questioningly with a dissatisfied look upon our faces.

Tom sat back down and sighed noticing our stares and pulled the flask out from behind him

"Sorry" Tom mumbled "Old habits"

Much roughly swiped the bottle away from it scowling deeply at Tom before getting up to find a better place to sit away from him. I decided to join him, even Much's rambling's were better than being near Tom. Anyway it would probably stop any fights breaking out between me and him.

_*~How to tame an Outlaw*~_

Allan watched as Elaine walked away to sit by Much. She continued to glare at Tom even from where she was sitting half way across the camp. He took a deep breath.

So maybe it wasn't such a good idea to convince Robin to let them join them. He was more trouble than he was worse and Allan couldn't argue with that logic. He was upsetting Elaine and he had promised Robin he wouldn't let him upset her anymore.

"How did they lose their tongues?" Allan asked mildly interested, Tom opened his mouth to answer as he added "No lies"

"For spitting at some guards" Tom said chuckling. Allan chuckled along with him, even though he was angry at his brother for hurting Elaine he was still his brother and it was good to have him back as a team again. Even if he knew he could never turn a blind eye when it concerns his brother "Seriously: It'll be different this time. I won't let you down again, I promise"

Allan shook his head. It wouldn't be the first time he broke a promise "And Elaine? What about her?"

"Look it isn't my fault she's too stubborn to let it go, like I said-" Tom began but Allan silenced him by raising a stern eyebrow.

"Not your fault!" He exclaimed "Not being funny but who else's fault is it!"

Tom looked down guilty for just a second or two, he nodded finally and Allan finally let out a breath thankful he'd gotten through to him.

"Just give her some time" Allan said.

Tom nodded settling down and tucking into his chicken lying in front of him. Allan took a seat next to him, kneeling down. He was curious about something. He couldn't quite get over the idea of anyone leaving someone like Elaine.

"Why'd you do it?" Allan asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Do what?" Tom asked not taking his eyes of his chicken as he began munching away at it. Allan sent him a look that read 'you-know-what-I-mean'. Tom sighed setting down his food "Dunno, she had money on her"

"But from what Elaine told me you two were together for at least five months" Allan said still trying to understand what had gone through his mind at that exact moment "How'd you walk away that easily-"

"It wasn't easy" Tom admitted immediately. He ducked his head low gulping. Allan decided to drop the matter after that. He looked up at Elaine who had gently dozed off, her head leaning against a tree trunk and Much looking at her not sure what to do.

_*~How to tame an Outlaw*~_

The following day I was up and on my usual rounds with Allan in Nottingham, the two of us tried to do as many things together as we could ever since our kiss three weeks ago. However today was different as I was reluctantly forced to travel to Nottingham with both Allan and Tom (who had wanted to see what we did, much to the dismay of both me and Allan who liked our time alone)

I tried my best to ignore him, instead rolling my eyes when he made a crude comment rather than snapping at him, but lets be honest. That was never going to last.

"Thank-you" A peasant woman said to me as I handed her a pouch of money into her hand, careful not to attract any attention to guards.

"Is this it?" Tom asked as we met up again successfully doing our rounds without being caught "Is this all you do?"

"Pretty much" Allan shrugged. We were walking through the market stalls when I noticed Allan pickpockting a noble man. I rolled my eyes, me and him always had a competition to make the most money by pickpockting. It just made it all the more fun. It was even more fun when I beat him.

"It's not very exciting" Tom pulled out a few cups from his pocket "Now I say we make real money and go to the tavern, a few tricks up my sleeve"

"That's not what we do" I snapped almost immediately, I looked towards Allan who seemed to be weighting out his option. I inwardly groaned "Fine, do whatever you like. _I'm_ going back to camp"

The tavern tricksters must be a genetic thing I assumed.

I turned on my heel, I heard Allan call out my name to get me to come back.

"She didn't use to complain when we were on the run and was doing it" I overheard Tom mumbling into Allan's ear.

Swerving around I glared at him, his eyebrows raising "That was different!" I shouted causing several peasants to turn around to see what all the communion was about.

"How?" Tom asked me as though he really had no idea "We need money for the poor, it's the perfect way to get it. We were outlaws then and we're outlaws now. What's the difference?"

"The difference being we are with Robin now!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up into the air. Allan looked between us nervously probably debating splitting us up or just let us fight out.

I knew we were both thinking the same thing; It was a bad idea bringing Tom with us.

I just knew I wouldn't be able to hold back when he said something stupid, like he always does. I was just so angry at him.

Tom's eyes widened "Well I think-"

"That'd be a first" I stated simply, crossing my arms and began tapping my foot impatiently. Tom opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish not sure what to say. I was aware we were probably drawing a lot of attention to ourselves standing here arguing.

"Look I'm not being funny but do you think we could continue this conversation back at camp" Allan said looking around before drawing his hood over his head as I did the same.

"So we're not going to the tavern?" Tom asked reluctantly following us as we began walking to the exit of the castle grounds where our horses were waiting for us.

"no"

"This is no fun. I bet Robin would agree with me" Tom said puffing his chest out acting as though he was all high and mighty. He was getting on my last nerve, him pretending he was part of the gang (something I refuse to believe he is. I was currently hoping that within a week he would get bored and leave us again – like he always does)

I mounted my horse as we began riding through the gates, I could feel Tom's stare on the back of my head.

"Oi wait!" A voice I didn't recognize spoke behind us just as we had exited the castle grounds "We are under strict orders to check people leaving for tags"

"Tags?" I asked him acting as though I had no idea what he was on about. My hood was still drawn (I was just praying it stayed that way)

"Yeah outlaws you know, part of Robin Hood's gang" The guard said coming up against my horse. Me, Allan and Tom had all come to halt on our horses when the guard had called us out. We could easily make a dash for it, but I knew I didn't really fancy a chase at this precise second "I'm sure you understand, could you dismount please"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Allan's hand going to his sword.

I was wearing my tag and if I dismounted the guard would find it easily, making a chance for an escape much harder. Instead I flashed a smile at the guard.

"Sure" I smiled, I began to dismount but instead I kicked my leg out at the guard in the face causing him to fall over before galloping forwards on my horse distantly hearing the guard I had kicked scream out.

Behind me I heard the hooves of both Allan's and Tom's horses as we made a mad dash into the forest.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Tom yelled out and I couldn't help but laugh.

We made it to the trees. We hadn't been followed, we were probably too far ahead for the guards to catch up. I let out a shout of success, throwing a punch into the air.

Allan dismounted first, coming over to me and helping me get down from my horse. I wrapped my legs around him and gave him a kiss on the mouth not caring if Tom was looking or not. I was with Allan now.

"That was a close call" I smirked as I noticed Tom looking awkwardly around.

"Yeah" Allan agreed "Nice kick you gave him there though. Impressive"

I smiled in reply, unwrapping myself from him and landing safely on the floor.

"Let's get back to camp" I announced beginning to ride off in the direction of camp.

"Where you going?" Tom called "Camp's this way" he pointed in the other direction

"I think I know my way to camp Tom" I growled angrily back, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Allan roll his eyes at the two of us as we began bickering again.

"I'm sure it was this way"

"And I'm sure you think that, but I _know_ it's this way"

"I don't think your right"

"I've been with Robin for over three months now, I know my way back! Allan tell him" I turned around to Allan who was already riding off back to camp, (in my direction I'd like to point out) ignoring us.

"Fine!" Tom shouted out stalking off after Allan.


	9. Season 1: Brothers in arms: II

It was already dark by the time we got back to camp and I went instantly to my make-shift bed on the floor, looking up at the tree branches in deep thought. I didn't want him here and I was nowhere near ready to forgive him, but I couldn't ask Allan to let his brother go, that wouldn't be fair.

Djaq and Will had only just returned from their rounds in Nettlestone with grave looks upon their faces. Much was sharpening his sword in the corner, Tom and his crew were sitting around the fire in a heated discussion and Robin had brought a villager girl to the camp to give her back a necklace that had once belonged to her. I had no idea where John was.

Allan however laid down beside me, stared at me with a sincere look on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm being so horrible to him but I can't forgive him" I said, my arms folded.

He took my hand and placed it in his "You don't have to apologize, what he did to you wasn't right"

"But he's your brother" I reminded myself more than him flatly. I rested my head on his shoulder, seeing Much look at us with annoyance.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean he can't be an idiot"

"It must run in the family" I teased and he shook his head a grin forming on his face.

"if you want me to ask him to go… I can-"

"No" I interrupted him forcefully "He's your brother and only family, and I know you want him to stay as much as he annoys you" I smiled as his eyes lit up "I can't ask you to do that…" I trailed off.

"Yeah you could"

"But I won't…"

We stayed in each other's embrace, I had almost fallen asleep when Much shouted out to us.

"Oi! Lovebirds over there!" I woke up with a start looking over at Much who pointed over at where Tom and the others just were. They had disappeared. I rolled my eyes. Typical. He had up and left again, as usual.

Allan sighed inwardly before getting himself up and then held out a hand for me which I accepted thankful. I was almost asleep then and still in the state between sleep and awake.

Allan looked around the camp for any sign of where they had gone.

"Which direction did they go in?" I asked peering into the trees to see if I could notice them anyway to no success. They can't have gone far.

"They went that way" Much pointed to an area of wood.

"That's east. Knighton" I looked around worriedly at the others "Marian"

Allan groaned resting his head against a tree the panic flaring up in his face.

"Robin!" He finally called out to him almost reluctantly. I knew how he felt. He was feeling guilty that he had let Tom slip through his fingers when it had been him who had said he would keep an eye on him and as usual Tom betrayed his trust and everyone else's (though I was hardly surprised)

Robin, noticing our distress ran over to us a confused look upon his face.

"I've lost my brother" Allan admitted.

"It's a big forest!" Robin said gesturing at the green surrounding us.

"They must have gone east" Much said as I frowned. Marian was there and knowing Tom the only reason he would go off was to try and impress Robin. A rich house was a perfect opportunity to do that.

"He didn't tell me where he was off to, though I've got a bad feeling about this"

"East is towards Knighton" Robin muttered letting his head fall to his chest, realizing what I had a few minutes back.

Great, another problem we have to solve.

We (me, Much, Allan and Robin) mounted the horses we had stolen from Nottingham earlier that day. There were only three so I shared a horse with Allan.

We travelled in silence, racing towards knighton. Maybe we could beat them there. We were after all on horses whilst they were on foot.

However as we arrived we could already hear the angry cries and the clashes of swords being sounded from outside of Knighton hall.

We came around the bend and I jumped off the horse immediately. Marian was dressed as the nightwatchman and Sir Edward was on the floor a nasty cut on his head. Marian was just about to hit Tom in the stomach with his staff.

"Stop!" I yelled coming forward to Tom's side. Robin and Allan slide of their saddle and ran over to Tom who got up with my help.

"What is going on?" Robin demanded charging over at Tom.

"Thank goodness you're here" Tom smiled looking bemused with himself as though he had no idea what he had done wrong "This is Robin Hood and you're in big trouble, mate!"

Marian shook her head angrily at Tom and then rushed to her father's side, I imagine seething inside.

Allan strode up to my side and slapped his brother on the stop of his pushing him back to the horses and away from Marian and Sir Edwards's house.

"What are you doing?" he hissed angrily before turning back to Sir Edward "I am so sorry"

"These men were robbing my house" Edward said as though he couldn't quite belive what was happening.

Tom put his sword away and nodded flatly "Yes, we're robbing his house. That's what we do!" He cried out as he looked at Robin as though waiting to be praised "We're trying to show the top man what we can do!"

Allan stepped forward in front of Tom and got up in his face. I had never seen him look so angry before, especially at his own brother.

"These people are our friends!" Allan growled as Tom looked away only just realizing the mistake he had made.

"Now you tell me. I thought they were-"

"That's the problem, you weren't thinking" I stated out of nowhere turning back to the horse and began stroking it. How could he be so stupid.

"Apologise" Robin demanded of Tom who flinched away "Apologise for the disturbance" when Tom didn't make any attempt at moving Robin raised his voice "Now!"

"Do as you're told"

Reluctantly Tom obeyed, slowly moving over to the door where Edward and Marian stood. He ducked his head shamefully. At least he had the gratitude to look like he was sorry.

"Sorry" Tom mumbled so quietly I couldn't hear a word from where I stood.

"Louder" Robin ordered, shouting himself

Tom glanced at Robin a flash of annoyance crossing his eyes

"Sorry" he bit back.

"I knew nothing about this" Robin said to Edward "They will be punished. You have my word"

Allan looked guiltily at Robin "Robin, I'm so sorry..."

"Just take them away!"

Allan grabbed Tom by the arm and pushed him away towards the horses where he mounted on behind to Allan's horse, as he walked past I shook my head unmistakable anger flashing across my eyes.

"Idiot" I whispered as he passed.

Allan turned around and sighed.

"No, Do _not_ blame yourself" I told him taking hold of his hand "I'm not going to letting you. It his fault" I nodded in the direction of Tom who groaned under his breath.

"I was meant to keep an eye on him"

"We both know how good your brother is at leaving, you can't keep an eye on him all the time" I reassured rubbing his hand with my thumb which I hoped was comforting.

Allan opened his mouth to reply but never got around to it as Robin rushed out of the stables

"Much! The North Road" he said mounting his horse and Much nodded turning his horse "You three back to camp and do _not_ let him out of sight"

We travelled back to camp whilst Robin and Much disappeared in the other direction. I had no idea what was going on. Marian must have told him something that would make him dash of and disappear with Much.

When we got back to camp Allan sat Tom down and began pacing refusing to make eye contact with Tom.

"What were you thinking?" I cried out at him when minutes of silence had gone by without anyone speaking a word. Even Djaq, Will and John had caught onto something and were unusually quite, though they didn't question it "What made you think that would impress Robin!"

"I don't know" Tom shrugged. He was sitting crossed legged with his elbow leaning on his knees and his head being held up by his hands. He looked completely miserable. I had to give him credit for at least looking like he was guilty. Though I wasn't fooled. Tom could be a good actor when he set his mind to it.

"that's not what we do. We don't go stealing from houses like that" I announced my hands curling up into fists I was that angry.

"I get that now"

"Allan took a chance on you, he had to convince Robin to let you stay and here you are blowing your chances like you always do!" I yelled. I was so angry. I was angry that he hadn't changed at all in the three years we had been away. I was angry that we had trusted him. I was angry that he betrayed us again. I was angry at him for everything.

"I'm sorry alright" Tom cried out lifting his head to glare at me. Something told me he really wasn't sorry at all. I tensed up wanting nothing more than to throw a punch but decided against it turning away.

Allan rubbed my arm comfortingly as I walked away a sad smile playing on his face.

When Robin came back he took Allan to the side, as I suspected he would. Part of me hoped that Robin would want Tom gone. It was selfish of me but it was true, the sooner Tom was gone the better for everyone. We wouldn't have to go chasing through the forest to find him, we would be able to sleep at night without needing to keep an eye on him, and I would finally be able to continue with moving on from him… with Allan.

I watched as the two of them were talking but I couldn't hear anything they were speaking too quietly for me who was on the other side of the camp.

However half way through their conversation Robin came over to me, he crouched down in front of me a serious look on his face.

"Elaine" he began slowly "Do you want him to stay?" He asked in tone calming.

I looked over at Allan who was watching as careful an almost desperate look across his face. I looked back at Robin.

"Not really" I sighed "But Allan clearly does-"

"This isn't about Allan" He told me honestly "You clearly haven't been dealing with Tom's reappearance well"

"I can handle it Robin" I replied, getting up off the log as Robin followed. I rolled my eyes this wasn't what I wanted, to be the one to determine whether he stays or not. Of course I wanted him to go, I hated being around Tom but Allan wanted him to stay. He was his brother after all.

"The arguments between the two of you I keep overhearing tell differently" He said his tone more forceful now as he tried to get an honest answer out of me "I've told Allan that it's up to you, you want him gone and he goes"

I looked over at Allan again who had his head ducked low as though he was already ready to say goodbye to his brother. I knew I couldn't be the one to force him to do that.

"He stays but one more running off and he goes" I decided and Robin smiled lightly at him before pulling me into a hug.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say no" He chuckled into my ear as we embraced "I don't understand what you ever saw in him"

"I could say the same to Marian about you" I joked.

"Ouch"

We pulled away and Robin turned to nod at Allan who was relieved and then looked at me in surprised before walking over to Tom who was still in the same position that he was in the last time I looked at him

"Last chance. Do you understand?"

Tom nodded enthusiastically "All right"

Allan turned away not wanting to say anything else but instead turned to me. He looked so relieved that I had allowed his brother to stay and I knew deep down that no matter how many times Tom screws up he would always forgive him. It only made me fall for Allan a little bit more.

"You didn't have to do that" Allan said coming up to me and staring me sincerely in the eye.

"Yes I did. He's your brother" I nodded confident with the decision I had made, I could deal with Tom and I knew it, it would just be hard "I knew if it was my sister I would be devastated if I had to say goodbye again"

"Yeah well your sister probably wasn't an idiot" Allan admitted looking back at his brother who was talking to his companions.

"Tom's not an idiot, he just… " I trailed off not really sure what he was anymore "I don't know"

"He must be an idiot if he could leave you" Allan said his hands going to mine. I stopped my train of thought to look at him thinking he was joking but he wasn't. Butterfly's erupted from my stomach and all I could do was smile and blush like a love struck puppy.

I wasn't sure what to say next. I didn't need to.

We went to sleep that night, our hands entwined. It was becoming a habit of ours.

The next morning we woke up being shaken away by Much. Blurry eyed both me and Allan reluctantly awoke, the sunlight hitting us full force. Opening our eyes to an angry Much who gave Allan a good kick to stir him awake.

"Get up!" Much cried above us "They've gone"

"Gone?" Allan said half dozed. I was still waking up and was trying to process everything Much was saying.

"And they've taken everything" I heard Will's voice as he appeared.

I realized what they were saying in the second and I immediately bolted up straight hitting Allan in the stomach who gave an almighty groan. Tom had gone again after giving him yet a second chance. Why wasn't I surprised?

Robin came up by our cot angrily glaring at Allan.

"Everything?" Allan repeated his eyes still closed.

"Clothes, money, horses. Everything"

"I will kill him. I'm gonna kill him" Allan moaned "Bury him, dig him up and kill him again!"

He forced himself up, using me as a crutch. We sent each other a concerned look before getting up. Will had raced off no Nottingham to see if he could find anything.

"Do you have any idea where he could go?" Robin asked the two of us "You two know him best"

"He wouldn't leave indefinitely" I spoke up "Joining your gang is too much of a good of an opportunity to pass up" Allan nodded in agreement with me.

"He's probably left to prove himself to you"

"Yet again" I said rolling my eyes wondering what trouble Tom had gotten himself into this time. He was worse than a child, running off every day, and us having to chase him. Maybe we should just let him go.

"Then why take everything!" Robin yelled turning an angry gaze on Allan "You said you would keep an eye on him"

"Robin!" I shouted back coming to Allan's defence "He can't exactly stay up all night just to watch and see if his brother runs off again"

"No he's right…" Allan trailed off, staring down at the floor in dismay "I said I would and I didn't"

We met up again on the outskirts of the forest by Nottingham castle where Will would rejoin us with any news. I knew instantly as he came out of the bushes his face crest fallen it wasn't good news.

"They're to hang"

Silence fell and I felt my legs begin to tremble. With those words I wasn't sure what to feel; Anger at him for leaving me three years ago and then again now, desperation to get him out of there and guilt for not keeping more of an eye on him.

_Guilt._

I looked at Allan, he must have been feeling the worst out of all of us. The light hid away from his usual sparkling eyes and I couldn't do anything as he stared devastated at the ground.

I could almost hear the deep thoughts of the rest of the gang as they processed this information.

"They have lied to us, stolen from us. They're nothing but trouble" Much was the first to speak.

"Let them hang" John said leaning against a tree. I turned to glare at him. How could he say something like that?

Everyone turned too little John surprised by his bold words of happily letting them die. I however was not going to let that happen, no way. I may have hated him for leaving me and would probably never forgive him for that but he was still Tom; my ex love and no matter how much he hurt me I would not let him die. He didn't deserve that and I didn't think I could live with myself if I allowed it.

"I agree"

My eyes widened as I realized who had said that.

"no…" I mumbled under my breath but no one heard me. Surly I had heard wrong then, surly he hadn't said that. I had clearly mistaken him. Allan would not condemn his brother to death like that.

"You do?" Much was just as surprised as I was.

"My brother had more chances than he deserved. I mean with Elaine, with me, he left the gang twice" Allan choked over his words as I realized how hard it was for him to get them out. I was still left speechless that Allan was letting this play ahead as it was.

"Does he deserve to die?" Robin asked

"Do we?" Allan spoke finally looking up at the rest of the gang "We go to Nottingham, we'll end up joining him on the scaffolds" His eyes fell on mine and I shook my head angrily. He was being serious about this.

"They took some of our tags. Sheriff 's crowing" Will said as Allan held my gaze for a few seconds before dropping it in defeat "thinks he's got Robin Hood's men. Now it's like he's daring us to rescue them"

"My brother was never part of this gang, was he? We trusted them and they let us down. That's it. We'd be fools to walk into a trap for them" All went silent "Does anyone disagree with me?"

Nobody spoke before I screwed my face up in anger "but it's Tom" I said directing my irritation at Allan who had tears filling his eyes.

My jaw was set as he didn't answer and I shook my head looking at all the gang members individually. None of them seemed to move and I threw my hands down in a fit of rage.

"Fine!" I yelled turning on my heel and going into the bushes. I heard Robin sigh behind me but no one made an attempt to go after me as I began running to Nottingham with one thought on my mind.

I was going to save Tom A-dale, even if I had to do it single handily.

_*~How to tame an Outlaw*~_

I hadn't thought this through. I had entered the gates of Nottingham and I stayed in the market stalls waiting for them to open up the portcullis to let everyone through ready for the execution. I wanted to get inside the castle and help them escape by going to the dungeons to get them out but I couldn't think of anyway to do so. Allan was always best at getting inside.

There was no other way but to wait and help them escape when they appeared about to hang.

I was waiting about half an hour when the portcullis finally opened and villagers and peasants made their way through the gates.

I pulled my hood around me still seething that the others weren't here to help me. Especially angry at Allan for allowing his own brother to die.

Villagers crowded around the platform where the ropes were dangling awaiting for Tom and the others to swing, but of course, I wasn't going to allow that. No way.

The fanfare's exploded with noise after minutes of waiting and the Sheriff walked out, all high and mighty. My hand dived for my dagger tucked away in my pocket and it took all my energy not to attack him right now.

The sheriff raised his hands to the sky

"All those eager faces" The sheriff said smiling "You're all expecting Robin Hood to turn up, aren't you? Hm?"

I almost snorted out. Robin hadn't show up and neither had the others.

However, at that moment I looked up onto one of the battlements and there was Robin and Much, dressed up as guard figures with their helmets off so I could see their faces. My eyes widened as I realized what they were here to do. They came to save Tom.

I began searching for the others and sure enough Allan, Djaq, Will and John were amongst the crowd nearby. All with their hoods raised.

"Do a few tricks with his bow and arrow?" The sheriff continued chuckling

I walked over to them an tapped Djaq on the shoulder who was closest to me.

"You came?" I said feeling more relaxed knowing I had backup now and they at least had a plan.

"Well, this is no time for schoolboy tricks. This is justice" The Sheriff said but I was hardly listening as Allan smiled at me and nodded. I realized now, looking at him how desperate he had been to get his brother out "We have laws. Robin Hood has no respect for the law. Robin Hood outs the law. He would have us all be criminals, murdering and stealing"

I looked back at Robin on the battlements who was getting his bow and arrow ready for fire.

"So what's the plan?"

"Improvising" Djaq answered.

"The usual then"

"And yet still you wait here, expecting him to come and save one of his own. Yes, of course you do. Which is why... I have brought the hanging forward by one hour. Look up there!"

The Sheriff pointed up onto the west wall battlements where three bodies were just unveiled and were swinging in the wind. I recognized Tom's tunic immediately.

Someone was screaming and it wasn't until John was pulling me away from the scene that I realized it was me; It was me screaming and I couldn't stop.

Tears were streaming down my face before I even knew it.

The sheriff was still talking but I wasn't listening as John took me somewhere away from Tom's hanging figure.

It wasn't real, no way was this real. Tom was still alive, he couldn't be dead.

I hadn't had the chance to forgive him yet.

"Come on" John said lightly as I was dragged into a alley by John who was struggling to keep me upright as I could hardly walk. My sobs were getting deeper and I could hardly see through my blurred eyes.

"It's alright" John soothed as we were far enough away and he pulled me into a hug.

"He can't be dead. Let me go back!" I yelled trying to push John away but he was too strong as he kept me in his arms. It only made me sob harder "Please don't be real" I sobbed into his chest.

Where was Robin and the others? Where was Allan.

_Allan_

I picked my head up and stared at John, his eyes were filled with sympathy for me.

"Where's Allan?" I asked weakly.

"He's with Djaq"

"I need to see him"

John nodded understandingly and let his arms fall around me, letting me go off. I was still crying but I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"There around Pitts street" John told me I nodded thanking him and went off on my way trying to find Allan.

When I found him and Allan in a dark secluded spot in Pitts street Allan was sitting crossed legged on the floor, his head dropped low in devastation. Djaq was sitting opposite him trying to comfort him.

She looked up noticing my appearance but didn't say anything, instead she moved away and I ran forward going into Allan's arms.

We clung onto each other neither one of us attempting to stop our cries.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry" I repeated over and over again, Allan didn't reply but continued holding onto me

A boy came rushing by handing Djaq a bag of what I could only imagine was Tom's. Next Will appeared, his hood was over his face, shadowing it from sight. He knelt down beside me and Allan who were still in an embrace.

"Robin is looking for you" Will said pulling his hood down "I'm sorry" He said sincerely to both me and Allan. Allan sniffled concealing his tears. I didn't reply for fear that I would break down crying again if I did.

"Give them a moment" Djaq told Will who stood back looking around for any passing guards but I was sure he was still listening in. "I had a brother, a twin. Elaine knows about him. He was killed in your Crusades"

Allan cast his eyes down

"I became him. His name was Djaq. He still lives here, inside me... like your brother lives inside you" Djaq whispered and I heard Allan give a slight scoff

"That's what I worry about"

Djaq picked up a bag of his Tom's things.

"Don't you want to take a look?"

I stayed silent thinking things over about Tom in my head as Allan reached into the bag. He frowned slightly and I pulled myself out my thoughts as he a necklace was folded in his hands.

I didn't really care, Will and Djaq took the necklace in their hands and ran off to find Robin.

Me and Allan however stayed where we were too consumed in our grief to move.

"I never forgave him…" I went off my eyes glazed over thinking about how I had been so horrible to him before he died "and now I never will"

"What he did to you was unforgivable, he didn't deserve that"

"but he didn't deserve to die…"

"No he didn't" Allan said bluntly "I always knew his stupidest would get him killed"

I looked over at him, his eyes were red and puffy after crying so much (I doubted I looked any better) and his eyes were cast down. He looked like a broken shell of a man.

"I should have kept a closer watch on him" Allan admitted his voice breaking.

"Its not your fault, don't do that to yourself" I wept drying my eyes. Allan sniffed again and then rested his head on my shoulder in grief.

"I don't know why I'm so upset. My brother was a pain in the arse at the best of times"

"But he was still your brother" I reasoned as he lifted his head "To think a few days ago I never wanted to see him again and now he's gone forever I don't know if I can imagine that" I mumbled staring off into space again, practically in a trance.

Allan took my hand soothingly he kissed the top of my head.

"How do we even move on?" I whispered tenderly.

"Together"

"Together?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Together" He repeated a light smile on his face as he repeated the words I had said to him about a month ago.

**A/N Thank-you so all of the people who have reviewed/favourite/followed/read this story, I love you all :D and especially thanks to AllanADaleLover for the ideas and support. I'm going away for a week so an update won't be coming anytime soon (but I will update! in about two weeks) **

**Please leave a review ****I'd love to hear about what your favourite scene/line so far has been throughout the fic**


	10. season 1:Tattoo? What tattoo: I

**A/N sorry for the long update… I've been away and haven#t had much time to write :/ please read and review, I appreciate it. Thank-you to all of those people who have followed/favourite this story and have reviewed, your awesome :D and a speciel thanks to: AllanADaleLover for their help, your even awesomer :D**

Tom had been buried on the outskirts of Nottingham a week ago, with no grave or memorial. Just a hole in the ground with him in it.

We had watched through the trees as guards dug up a grave and chucked him and his companions inside. It took all of Robin's strength to keep me back from throwing a punch or two at the guards as they practically dumped (without any respect for the dead) into the hole. Though as I looked over at Robin I could tell he was seething too.

When the guards finally disappeared we slowly made our way to the grave. My footsteps echoing around me. One thing was for sure; I would never be able to forgive Tom.

After we had our own service for him and his friends that had died that day. Allan stayed quite as Robin asked him if he wanted to say some words. I understood why.

What were you supposed to say about your dead brother who had never really been much of a brother in the first place?

Robin went off for a bit with John and returned shortly later with rocks overfilling in their arms. They settled them down on the grave, making it look more like a spot of resting rather than a mound in the ground.

"He'll be missed" Robin said passing me a daffodil he'd just picked. I excepted it gratefully and placed it on the grave where a small wooden cross Will had made was placed.

A week later the gang and I were on our way to Lockley manor where Gisborne was holding a celebration in the kings name. Today was the king's birthday.

"Why are we gate crashing a party?" Allan asked tiredly rubbing his eyes having been forced to wake up when Robin had suggested we ambush the celebration "I mean, I'm not being funny but we can always have a party at camp if you really wanted"

"I don't want a party!" Robin exclaimed throwing his hands into the air dramatically "I simply want Gisborne to know that I was insulted I did not receive and invitation" He added chuckling.

I shook my head knowing the real reason.

"He only want to go so you can check up on Marian" I noted mumbling into Allan's ear not-so-quietly

She had been forced into a marriage with Gisborne, only minutes after Tom's death. Much to the anger of Robin who now had to sit back as Marian was taken by another man. To say the least he hadn't been dealing with it well.

Robin scoffed and sent a look over his shoulder at me to which I raised an eyebrow in response which read 'you know I'm right'.

We approached the manor where a selection of horses were just waiting to be nicked stood outside.

"Anyway, just imagine how much gold and jewels we can take for the picking with so many nobles gathered in one place" Robin continued with a sneaky smile. Repressing a laugh I shook my head at his words looking back at the manor before us.

Me, Allan and Will climbed up onto the storey right above two of Gisbornes men who were caught unaware as we jumped down on them.

The guards saw us and went straight for their swords, panick flashing across their face. However, it was too late for them as Allan smashed his fist into one, instantly pushing him to the floor whilst I used the hilt of my sword which I crashed into the other guards back, kneeing him in the groin in the process. I looked up at Allan and winked as he sent me a grin.

Will went straight to look-out as I looked through the open window waiting for Robin's signal to come in.

We didn't have to wait long.

I watched from the outside as Gisborne's practically flouted his and Marian's betrothal in front of everyone forcing Marian to put the engagement ring on. I cringed at the scene. Thankfully, as Gisbornes raised his goblet an arrow came out of nowhere knocking the goblet out of his hands. I smirked as Robin appeared and Allan kicked the front door his sword raised. I followed in after, at Allan's side. A dagger firmly in my hands.

I noticed Gisborne look fearfully at Allan's sword when his eyes landed on mine and a small glint of a smirk appeared on his face. Allan growled next to me pocking his sword in Gisborne's back who jumped forward.

"Hood! I don't remember inviting you" Gisborne hissed, all around the gang appeared, their weapons at the ready, surrounding the crowd.

"Since when has a man needed an invitation to his own house?" Robin bit back leaning on his bow at the top of the staircase.

I walked over to the crowded guest as Much darted for the table of food table.

"Oh, I don't know" Gisborne glared "Perhaps since he lost all rights to that house by becoming an outlaw?"

Robin chuckled at Gisborne's words "I would have declined anyway. My men and I are here on business"

I looked over at Much as he was stuffing his mouth in what looked like a plate full of chicken.

"Please, everyone, if you could assist us by removing all your jewellery and valuables and handing

them to that man and woman over there. Much?" Much looked up as though he had been caught being up to no good and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. I moved over to the door as people began passing me their valuables_ "_And then proceed to that room where you will all wait quietly until we've gone"

"Do as he says" Gisborne said still cautiously looking around at the gang who's weapons were at the ready.

"Wise decision, Gisborne"

My hands were full in seconds. It amazed me just how much gold and jewels people could carry around with them and in all honesty it made me a little bit jealous.

"Come on everyone!" I declared as they were reluctant to take of their possessions "We have the poor to feed"

"This way, please, my friends. Thank you. Don't be shy" Allan said "look at all this stuff" He added directed at me "This is a fortune"

"For the poor" I reminded him cocking an eyebrow. Although I understood wanting to keep this sort of stuff for ourselves. We gave everything we had to the poor but what did we get?

"Way to spoil the fun" Allan fake-mocked.

"You'll sleep well tonight, knowing your donations will be feeding the poor of Nottinghamshire by this time tomorrow" Robin said nodding his head in our general direction as we filled three bags worth of treasure ready for the poor.

A little knock on the door made all our heads shoot up with anxiety. The signal. Will must have spotted the sheriff coming.

"Signal" John announced to Robin who was leaning casually against a post staring at Marian.

"Nearly done"

I groan inwardly. Did he always have to show off in front of Marian or was it just a day for him to do stupid things. The Sheriff was coming and we had all agreed we wouldn't deal with the drama and would leave immediately. But of course Robin wouldn't hold to that.

"So..." Robin began moving forward closer to Marian who had a knowing glint in her eye. I saw Gisborne begin to draw his sword but I was there quicker with a dagger to his back.

"Don't even think about it mate" He put his arms down instantly going ridged to the dagger at his back.

"So, Marian—" Robin started again eyeing Gisborne carefully.

"Back off, Locksley. Marian does not carry money about her person" Gisborne announced shrugging me off of him and I was forced to move away from him, releasing my grip on my dagger at his back.

"How do you know?" Robin questioned true curiosity reaching his voice. I shook my head reminding myself of a certain signal.

"He is right. I do not carry money"

"My compliments. You are very wise to take precautions when there are so many unsavoury characters around"

I looked over at Allan who tilted his head at the back door, signalling me to leave with him. I shook my head, it was best to wait for Robin, in case he needed help and by the looks of it, it didn't seem like Robin had any plans to leave anytime soon.

Allan left through the back door.

"Robin… come on" I pleaded, shoving my dagger back in my pocket, ready to leave.

"But this ring..." Robin completely ignored me as he took hold of Marian's hands taking a certain interest in Marian's ring that she had just been given by Gisborne.

"You've taken everything else. You can leave that" Gisborne ordered.

Robin once again ignored him and lent down to kiss Marian's hand, pulling the ring off in the process. She didn't look too bothered that she was about to be stolen from. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Robin's games.

"Please..." I heard Much groan as he left through the back door holding onto Robin's bow, John followed with me and Djaq closely behind.

"We should do this again. It was entertaining" Robin grinned pocketing the ring.

I turned to shake my head at Robin's words but instead ended up shouting as Gisborne had pulled out his sword ready to attack Robin at any minute "Robin!" I screamed, jumping forward and pushing him out of the way and collapsing to the floor, the blade missing me by inches.

As I fell my dagger was pulled out of its scabbard, looking around I found Gisborne had it in his hands preparing for a second attempt on attack on Robin. Robin had his sword pulled out instantly blocking his second, third and fourth attack and on the fifth attempt Gisborne was pinned against the wall with my dagger.

I felt completely defenceless without my dagger, as stupid as that sounded, I still had my sword but it was something of a security blanket. I was hauled up by Djaq who had noticed our distress. The rest of the gang was already gone. Probably riding away on their horses already.

Gisborne was pinned down unable to move.

"Robin lets go now!" I yelled out still feeling a little dizzy from my fall "the sheriff's coming!"

Robin looked triumphant with his sword pointed at Gisborne's throat as he reached to pull the dagger out.

As he did he ripped his jacket revealing a tattoo that for some unknown reason had an effect on Robin as his eyes widened as his grin fell "Robin come on!" I called out again this time with Djaq nodding beside me.

"Surprise" Gisborne smirked, moving his arm freely again.

"It was you!"

"Robin! The sheriff" I shouted but Robin clearly wasn't listening as he stood too shocked to move. I ran forward pulling him with me and out into the back door and out of sight "Go!" I went to follow, however, it was too late as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my back as I collapsed to the floor.

"Elaine!" I heard Djaq yell. I heard a thump beside me and Djaq fell at my side groaning in pain. I had no idea what was going on but a second later something hard was hit over my head and I blacked out.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

As soon as they stopped in the forest clearing and he dismounted his horse, Allan knew something was wrong. Looking around at the gang confused, wondering why there was a deep pit in his stomach telling him everything wasn't as it seemed.

Robin had run off, in the moment Allan didn't have time to think about whatever was bothering him. They knew Gisborne had gone chasing after them and Robin could be in trouble. The gang ran off in the direction Robin had disappeared off into.

"I'm going to kill you" Robin's voice called as the gang ran off into a clearing where Robin was holding Gisborne at the throat a sword pointed at him.

"No!" Little John immediately exploded crashing forward in an attempt to stop him from sinning. Robin looked over his shoulder blinding hatred searing through his face "Killing we do not do"

"He's right" Will added "At least that's what you taught us"

"We do not take part in bloodshed... unless absolutely necessary" Much continued on, Allan merely shrugged. He couldn't really care less about what happened to Gisborne. After all it had been him that had tortured Elaine years ago.

_Elaine._

Allan turned around confused for a second; where was she?

In his deep thought Allan almost missed Robin punching Gisborne out cold

"That was necessary" He concluded stepping up still recovering from his sudden pull of anger.

Allan swerved around, looking everywhere. He was half expecting her to come running up behind them gasping for air. She was usually the slowest out of all of them.

"Elaine" He noted causing the group to look at him for a moment in confusion "Where is she?" He said trying to keep his voice from going into panic mode.

The rest of the gang looked around at his words realizing for the first time just who was missing.

"Hang on. Where's Djaq?"

Allan wasn't sure what was happening all he was aware of was the silence as no one knew where either Elaine or Djaq had disappeared off to. Part of him had hoped when he had voiced his concern that someone would have seen them. Maybe they had gone off together for hand-outs at the villages or hunting. However when no one said anything he knew what had happened. Besides Robin, those two were the last to leave the manor.

Inwardly groaning Allan knew he should have stayed with Elaine rather than leave the manor for fear of the Sheriff catching him.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

My vision was coming back. I was clear of two things. My head was killing and I was in a dark room. So really, I knew nothing.

The first thing I was when I opened my eyes was Djaq looking down at me in concern. I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing straight. Behind her was bars, rock and wall. We were in the dungeons.

I couldn't stop the shiver that escaped me.

"You're going to be fine" Djaq nodded at me as she saw I had arisen.

Slowly and carefully I began to get up.

"Where are we?" I asked finally inspecting my surroundings. I wanted to be sure, that this was my worst nightmare.

"dungeons" Djaq answered simply as though the whole thing wasn't a big deal "it's ok, I have this" She quickly added as I nervously began to take a deep breath. She picked up a small vial of something.

"What's that?" I mumbled sitting up, rubbing my hand over my temple. My head killed.

"It melts solid iron. The jailer was stupid enough to let me keep it" She grinned a small smirk appearing on her face. I tried to smile at her but instead I ended up grunting in pain and clutching my head again "You'll have a headache but you'll be fine" Djaq reassured her hand on my arm. I nodded in thanks.

"Ah" A voice sounded from behind us "If it isn't Robin hood's gang members in my dungeons. How Lucky am I?"

It was the Sheriff.

"Don't think of doing anything reckless. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

I took a deep breath waiting for the worst. We were going to be tortured. I didn't think I could deal with that kind of pain again. I only hoped Gisborne wasn't here. That would just make mine and Djaq's situation a whole lot worse.

He was grinning with his crooked teeth down at us.

"hmmm…" He said "Not talking much. Well we can arrange something about that" He revealed his toothy smile again, I cringed away turning to Djaq hoping beyond anything she had a plan with that 'metal melter' chain around her neck. Whatever that was "It's becoming a habit of mine catching his men, don't you think? How are you dealing with the loss of one of your members from last week" He laughed.

A growl escaped me as he mentioned Tom so randomly and with so much disrespect. I sat up intently staring at the Sheriff with anger I was barley with holding. I felt an arm rest on my shoulder preventing me from moving any closer to the Sheriff.

"Ooo.. touched a sore spot have I?" He said as the Jailer appeared next to him smugly "Yes, I like it"

The sheriff flashed us one last distorted smile before swerving away out of the dungeons. I breathed out a sigh of relief. We weren't going to be tortured… yet (that is if Djaq didn't hurry up with whatever she was planning or either the gang didn't hurry up and rescue us)

"Wha's that aroun' your neck" The Jailer said, startling me, I had forgotten he was there "Looks like heathen magic"

Djaq didn't respond and with a frown the Jailer turned around and left (thankfully).

"Let's get out of here" Djaq determinedly (I was glad one of us was confident about this whole ordeal) spoke leaving her position at my side and made her way to the bars. With pain I arose from my sitting position on the cold stone floor and made my way to Djaq.

She opened the container around her neck, I kept watch to see if the guard was about to return. I heard a sizzle and immediately looked down to find Djaq had poured the liquid on the metal which had begun to melt away.

"Ok… that's amazing" I admitted, Djaq looked up at me smirking. She lent down on her back and began kicking away at the hinges. Instantly I looked up waiting for the Jailer to hear the noise and come rushing back in an instant.

The hatch broke free and there was a small crawling space which was the perfect fit for two small woman to fit through. I opened my mouth to laugh at the miracle in the situation, glad I had Djaq at my side.

She crawled through it to which I followed hurriedly.

"Let's get out of here" I repeated Djaq's words from before confidently running down the steps for freedom.

Our freedom was short lived. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Just as the two of us turned the corner we practically bumped into the Jailer who had clearly been waiting for us to make an attempt escape. He laugh menacingly advancing on us. However, we still had the advantage. There was two of us and one of him.

"I knew it. Heathen magic"

I kicked my leg out, hitting him squarely in the stomach. He instantly lent forward, clenching onto his now painful gut. As he did so, Djaq seized the opportunity and elbowed him in the back making him fall forward, crashing onto the floor.

I high fived Djaq and we made for the dungeon door. We were almost there when something caught hold of my leg pulling me forward and I dived head first for the stone step, only just catching myself preventing a cracked skull. But in the recovery of my fall I had no time to get up and dash away when a dagger was placed at my throat. My dagger. The Jailer had obviously nicked it for his own (something I didn't take very lightly).

Looking up I saw Djaq freeze, her eyes glancing towards the door. Part of me begged her to go, she could get word to the others, but my selfish side wanted her to stay. I didn't want to go through his whole thing alone.

"Give me the magic or she ge's it" The Jailer chuckled into my ear. I struggled to get away but he had a tight grip and there was no way it was possible for an escape from this.

Sombrely Djaq reached for her vile and took it off around her neck handing it out to the Jailer who took it greedily in his own hands releasing me instantly. I went out to kick him in the shin but a voice prevented me.

"Very good…" The Sheriff wicked voice echoed around us, he walked down the steps and took the vile out of the Jailer's hands smelling it. I stood flabbergast for a second. We had been so close "Guards. Put them back in the cells. A cell each I think"

Guards instantly appeared behind the Sheriff and I was dragged away again and thrown into a cell, Djaq being in the opposite one to me.

"Melts solid iron?" The Sheriff asked aimed at Djaq. I stood up, wrapping my hands around the cool steal metal, hating every second. Great, so not only had our escape failed but Djaq had been found to have a liquid on her that melts solid metal. The sheriff would just love this.

"I's the devil' work" The Jailer said, I had to try hard not to roll my eyes.

"Did you make this yourself, my friend?" Without replying Djaq reached forward trying to grab the container from the Sheriff, I cringed away as the Sheriff caught hold of her hands, holding it out. "Oh, come along, do tell"

I was proud of Djaq as she continued to stare not willing to give up her secrets. I didn't know if I could do that.

"Tut, tut"

"DJAQ!" I yelled out but it was too late, my arms reached out towards her but I could hardly reach, she was at least five metres away from my cell. The Sheriff had poured the liquid onto Djaq's arm. It began sizzling and Djaq cried out "Please don't" I begged. The Sheriff didn't even bat an eyelid in my direction, completely ignored my plea.

"Ooh, ouch. Vicious stuff. Nasty, nasty"

Djaq grimaced, I saw her try to pull her arm away from the Sheriff's grip to which he held on tighter.

"Will you make more of this for me?" The Sheriff asked in an almost sickly sweet done. Djaq shook her head instantly and the Sheriff sighed deeply.

"Never" Djaq answered confidently, as confidently as one could after just having their arm burnt.

"Hmm…" he replied deeply thinking "Well we could always use this stuff on your lady friend if you insist on being so stubborn"

"No…" I breathed a barely audible whisper "Please don't"

"Elaine isn't it?" The Sheriff strutted over to me "hmmm… Guy would be happy to see you. He told me about you, you really did annoy him you know?" A faint smile reached his lips as he saw me move away from him "So…" he turned back to Djaq "What's it going to be. Do I fry you friend or will you help me and save the girl some pain"

I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen here. I didn't like being used as a bargaining chip but I also didn't want to be burnt nor did I was Djaq to have to make the Sheriff some of this acid. Imagine what he could do with that!

Djaq hissed before nodding slightly "Fine"

They took her away in chains and I was left alone, but before she left I saw her give me a reassuring nod and a small smirk. Something told me she had something up her sleeve.

However, I literally had something up my sleeve. I pulled out a hair pin ready to pick the lock if I had to. I was useless at it. The only time I'd ever been successful at doing it was when Tom had taught me how to do it the once. But it was at least something at least, I wouldn't just be sitting around doing nothing.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

"Djaq and Elaine are our priority. There one of us" Will said and Allan nodded in agreement not understanding why there weren't rushing to Nottingham immediately and why Robin wasn't being more concerned.

"How long before Gisborne's men come looking for their master? I need to sort this and I need to sort this now" Robin tried to explain desperately. Gisborne was bound and gagged "man is a traitor. He tried to kill the King!" Robin cried pointing accusingly at Gisborne.

"I'm not being funny, but... I didn't see it" Allan said and Will sent him a look that read "This-isn't-helping" "Look, Why are we not going to Nottingham, Elaine and Djaq need us"

_I need her_

"You were about to kill him. What happened to your famous justice... trials and evidence and-" Will tried to get through to Robin. Allan tried to prevent himself from groaning out. Who cares what he did to Gisborne; They needed to go to Nottingham now, not sit around having chit chat. Goodness knows that was happening up at the castle.

"I'm telling you it was him! He's not even trying to deny it! He tried to kill the King in Acre. He stabbed me and left me for dead... and then he went for the King"

"Then have him tried in public. Then he's seen to be a traitor. You kill him here, he's a victim"

"I thought you said a Saracen stabbed you" Allan said more to think his thoughts allowed. He was confused. Confused over everything happening. All he wanted was Robin to get his senses through so they could go save Elaine and Djaq as a team.

"That was before I realised it was Gisborne!" Robin cried out angrily. This was getting us nowhere. He wanted to get his revenge on Gisborne for ruining everything. Everything wrong with his life was this man's forward. The fact there was no peace in the holy land, his land's being taken from him, Marian.

Of course he cared they had Elaine and Djaq. They were his family. But this was bigger than that. This was England and he couldn't let that go for an attempt rescue.

"Well, get your story straight" Allan shrugged.

"I told you I fought him! I cut his arm... his tattoo. Look!" Robin shouted raising his voice again, he pointed at the cut tattoo on Gisborne's arm.

It made sense, but Allan didn't care. He wanted to go get the others.

"You didn't mention tattoos" Allan said and Robin tried not to scream out in fustration "I don't remember tattoos! Anyway, that is not the point_. _The point is—

"They've got Djaq"

"And Elaine" Allan added "Look, this is all your fault anyway, Elaine and Djaq stayed in the manor to make sure you got out alright, if you'd have just listened and left when everyone told you two we wouldn't be here. Elaine would be here. And so would Djaq. We've got to go get her!"

Robin frowned, anger surging through him at Allan who was shifting nervously. Will was nodding beside him in agreement.

"We can't leave them" Much said

Robin stared at Much. He had his head bent low; it was like it was the first time Much had ever disagreed with Robin.

"We've got to get Elaine and Djaq, Robin" Allan repeated feeling slightly guilty about pinning the whole blame on Robin. It was his fault too.

"They could be torturing them" Will said and Allan tried not to shiver.

"Do any of you understand what treason is?!" Robin cried out

"I understand what torture is" Allan exclaimed "You know how scared Elaine is of torture and you're just going to let her deal with that!"

"Robin, we go to Nottingham, for Elaine and Djaq" John ordered, stepping forward.

Robin resisted the urge to roll his eyes "This… is for England" Robin turned to punch Gisborne who was sniggering at his lack of support "And this is for England, too" Robin pulled back his fist again, hitting him square in the jaw making Gisborne's lip bleed. Gisborne's laugh had vanished.

"Yeah say that when they do the same trick to Elaine as they did with Tom" Allan yelled out running forward to pull Robin off of Guy

"Robin!" John yelled. With the final straw John pulled back his fist and punched Robin, knocking him unconscious "Sorry!"

"Can we go get the others now!" Allan yelped out picking up his sword and getting ready for action.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

John, Allan and Will were sneaking through the careful taking careful turns around corridors with silent footsteps. Allan rushed each of his steps, wanting to reach the dungeons as quickly as possible and get Elaine and Djaq out. They had got this far.

"I don't suppose anyone's given any thought as to how to get back out again?" Will questioned, his back up against a wall as he looked around one of the corners.

"Later!" John hushed "We came for Elaine and Djaq"

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

**A/N **sorry for the late update, please r&r


	11. Season 1:Tattoo? What tattoo II

Down in the alchemy room, Djaq had finished her concoction. But not what the Sheriff wanted. She marvelled down at her work, she was going to get out of this single handily if she had to.

As the door opened revealing the Sheriff he came in his hands out in the open and a sickly smile on his face

"I have nished" Djaq told him calmly with a container in her hand ready to pour the liquid to create a smoking effect.

"So quickly?" He seemed surprised "Well we can test it on your friend downstairs. I've also received word that a rescue part is on its way. According to my kitchen master, they've arrived already.They're so predictable" The sheriff chuckled taking interest in a skull on the counter.

Djaq seized her opportunity and poured the contents of the liquid into the bowl where a concoction was brewing. Smoke blew up in her face and the Sheriff disappeared from view. Covering her mouth with her jacket, she ducked under a few tables in an escape attempt, crawling past the guard. Behind her she heard the Sheriff splutter a few words to them.

Once safely behind the guards`, Djaq got up and began running. She needed to get Elaine out now before anything else and then to the two could escape together and back to the forest.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

I had done it, finally, after about half an hour of turning the hair clip in my hands and shoving it in the keyhole and twisting it a bit the lock unlocked itself. I had to stop myself from yelling a praise at myself.

Make my total of successful lock picking's two.

Just as I was about to open the door I heard footsteps coming down the dungeons steps. Instantly I jumped back in my cell and closed the door, leaving the door unlocked however.

It was typical, no one had been around since Djaq had left (not even prisoners) and just as I was about to escape someone came in. It was just about my luck.

Who came in however was not what I was expecting.

Allan, Will and John came walking in, wearing what looked like rags. My eyes widened in relief, they had come for us.

"ALLAN!" I said gaining his attention.

"Elaine" Allan replied running over to my cell. I opened the door, surprising him "Hang on, if you could open that then why are you still here?"

"I only just finished picking it" I cocked an eyebrow holding up a hair pin, a smile on my face as I jumped to hug him.

"Are you alright?" Allan asked clinging onto me "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"I'm fine" I told him "Just a headache tha's all. Where's Robin?"

An awkward silence followed.

"Where is Djaq?" Will broke the quite and turned to me, worry flowing through his voice "Where is everyone? Why are there no prisoners other than you?"

I shrugged, I had wondered the same thing during my half an hour of lock picking but I had let the matter go, maybe the Sheriff was having a soft month and was letting people go for not paying their taxes. It didn't add up but I shrugged it off.

"Djaq was taken away" I said, hoping she was alright "The Sheriff wanted her to make something for him. As for the other prisoners I don't know…"

"This can't be right" Allan said as I let go off him, our hug ending.

"No prisoners, not even a jailer. Wh—?"

"I'm not being funny. You don't think this could be a-" Allan began when suddenly a bundle of guards disrupted our meeting. The gang pulled out their weapons and I fell back defenceless. I had no weapon, the only thing I had was a measly hair pin. Great good that would do.

"-Trap" John finished.

"Listen, gents" Allan said "Why don't we just talk about this, eh?" The battle started and I fell back against the wall "Elaine, stay behind me" Allan told me swinging his sword.

However, the gang was outnumbered, two to one and I had no choice but to join the battle.

Running at a guard, I ducked as he swung his sword. I got up and as I did, I got hold of the hilt of the sword and kneed the guard in the groin, sending him flat down and I was able to take the sword for my own.

Beside Allan I swung my sword, the hilt smashing into the guard's helmet. A fist hit the guard in the face and I looked around and found Allan smiling at me, clutching his fist slightly.

"I had that under control" I whistled to him as I began fighting another guard.

"I know I just thought you could use some help" He replied smashing into another guard with the side of his sword.

Just then Djaq ran in, her sword raised as she saved Will from having his neck sliced. There was only one guard left which Allan defeated effortlessly.

"Are you all right?" Will asked Djaq quickly going over to check if she was alright. I stood by Allan leaving John awkwardly standing to the side

"Are you all right?" Djaq mimicked Will's words humour in her tone. I was confused, how the hell had Djaq managed to get away from the Sheriff so easily. For a second I marvelled at Djaq's talents. What I wouldn't give to be as clever as she was.

"I thought we came to save you"

"Now I'm saving you"

"You're a woman. We're men" Allan chuckled, I turned to him ready to make a remark at Allan's comment but was beaten to it by Djaq.

"Irritating, isn't it?" She smiled and Allan smiled back. Sincerely.

"Let's go then" I said simply, moving towards the door and away from Allan.

We began running down the corridors, our hearts in our mouths as we ran. With each footstep we took an echo evolved around us constantly making us think someone was running behind us. The someone being guards or the Sheriff.

"Where now? Do you actually have a plan?" Djaq called out as I wondered the same thing. I was at the back as usual. I was tired and was always the slowest out of the group.

"I've never been in this part of the castle" Allan said, who was a foot in front of me as I brought up the rear.

I had never been in this part of the castle. Something told me we were heading for the centre of the castle rather than escaping. Robin should know where he was going. Looking around at the gang I remembered that Robin wasn't with us.

"Where's Robin?" I asked, speaking my thoughts.

"Well, he's basically..." Allan stuttered over his words. I was left confused. John ran forward grunting loudly when he hit a dead end"That's dif cult to explain"

"Why… where is he? He didn't come?" The gang's silence answered my question. A part of me was hurt, I had always thought of Robin as the big brother I never had. Out of all the gang I confided in him the most, he was my best friend and it hurt that he hadn't come and join the rescue party for me and Djaq.

"Hey…" Allan noted the sudden sadness wash over my face "It's not you… he just…"

"He was, erm, he was... distracted" Will finished Allan's ramble of a sentence. I was still confused, even more so as they tried to attempt at explaining it to me and Djaq who were at a loss of words.

"Then why's he not here?" I demanded of them, wishing someone would answer my question straight out.

"It's kinda complicated" Allan said.

I opened my mouth to respond but Little John stopped my when he opened a door and pushed us all inside "Here! Go!" He cried as we all filed out into the small room, and John closed the door behind us.

"Seen this? Indoor privy" Allan chuckled, amusement flowing through his voice as he opened up the trap door. I really wished he hadn't as flies began buzzing around us and the smell almost knocked me out cold then.

"It leads outdoors!" Allan cried as we all sent him looks that read 'do we really have to do this?"

"Surly there's another way we can go" I said disgusted as I covered my nose with my sleeve trying to stop the smell "I already live with you lot, I don't want to stink even more"

"haha" Allan sarcastically mused "Look, we don't have any better ideas"

"Must be another way" Will groaned. I was glad someone was thinking the same as I was.

"We go" John firmly demanded, nudging Will to go down the escape, reluctantly he did it after wrapping his cloak around him to protect him further.

Will vanished out of sight.

"You go" Allan turned to me.

"You first"

"Not being funny but the last time I left you, you got caught" He laughed however there was a slight seriousness to his voice that I couldn't quite place.

"No time for this" John cried, stopping our conversation mid-through by grabbing Allan's arm and practically pushing him down. John went next and as I lent down, about to crawl through the hole the door opened revealing the Sheriff.

"Ah there you are" He grumbled before looking behind me and Djaq who both looked like a child who had just been caught stealing from the biscuit tin_ "_Well, if you were that desperate to go, all you had to do was ask"

Djaq charged at him, I wasn't surprised. After being put in a prison cell, almost escaping and then being caught again I was pretty angry too.

Arms wrapped around me, pulling me up. The next I knew I was being handcuffed,

"Take them to the dungeons" The sheriff ordered the guards "If he doesn't't want to play nice, we will play nasty"

My heart stopped for a second. Were they going to torture us?

A shiver escaped me and I looked up to find Djaq giving me a concerned gaze.

Now was not the time to have a panic attack.

I breathed but found there was no air to do so as I struggled against my bondage trying to escape.

"Please" I tried to breath but no sound came out. I couldn't suffer torture again. I just couldn't.

By now I was physically shaking as me and Djaq were pulled through the doors leading to the dungeons that I was all too familiar with.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

The gang returned back to camp feeling lower than they ever have before. John kicked over a basket, letting out his frustration and Allan rested his head against a tree trying formulate some plan of action in his head on how to get Djaq and Elaine out safely. But nothing came to mind.

Robin was untied, which didn't surprise Allan. They had left Much in charge of making sure he stayed put and they all knew how easy Much was.

"Now, look, he's been my master for ten years. What do you expect me to do?" Much tried to come up with excuses but none of the gang were taking any notice to him "What happened?" Much asked realizing the long faces "stink! Hah!" He looked around when he noticed two absent members "Elaine? Djaq?"

"It was a trap!" John cried, sitting down on a rock and burying his head low.

"They were right behind us" Will said. Allan didn't feel like talking, he wanted Robin to come to his senses so they could solve this now. He still didn't really understand why Robin was so angry when Elaine and Djaq's life was on the line.

"They took her back…" Allan trailed off.

"We need him" John nodded in the direction of Robin where he and Marian were sitting talking. Allan didn't even bother question why she was there. He was glad. If anyone was going to make Robin come to his senses about rescuing Djaq and Elaine it would be her and as much as Allan hated to admit it. They _needed_ Robin to come to his senses.

"We go to Nottingham" John said to Robin.

Robin had bruises covering his face with odd specks of blood. His hair was matted down where sweat was visible and he looked utterly exhausted.

Robin glared acidly "I thought you were going. I have un nished business here"

"It's Elaine and Djaq!"

"The Sheriff will be expecting a rescue. It is better to wait... to think" Robin tried to justify his decision and Allan resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Robin, wake up! It's Djaq and Elaine. It's the girls!"

"They need us!"

"You know" Allan started, beginning to feel angry which only rivalled Robin's rage "Elaine was upset when she realized you hadn't come for her, just now. The least you could do is help her!"

"And do what?" Robin spat back, glaring deeply at Allan which made him drop his gaze "let Gisborne go. Let him get away with his sinful deeds"

"Yes!" Allan threw his arms out as though it was the most obvious answer in the world "If that's what needs to be done to save the girls"

"You are thinking of just a few men. I am thinking of the King and the whole of England"

"They are not just a few men. They are woman" Will bit back, edging forward. The tension was getting so thick around the gang that they could cut it with a knife. Slowly, everyone was getting angrier. Even Marian was getting frustrated at Robin's child-like state.

"Djaq is a woman? The Saracen?" Marian questioned.

"He can wait. The girls cannot" John shouted in an ordering tone. Robin lifted his head up a few inches to glare.

"No!"

"If they know we're coming" Much began warily as though he wasn't sure if he should speak his thoughts "then we could all die"

"True, but it's the girls. They're worth it" Allan said

"It's the girls"

"Well, what does that mean? 'True, but It's the girls.' It's not even an answer!" Much exclaimed, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Look the thing is..." Allan began.

"I think I love her" Allan and Will spoke simultaneously. The two looked at each other with a cross between confusion, jealousy and annoyance.

Silence. Awkward silence as the whole gang turned to look at them not sure of what to think. Robin almost rolled his eyes, Much was agape and John and Marian were stunned.

"Well!" Much paused, cutting the quite "Well, even then, that is... that is no reason to knowingly walk into a trap"

"Robin is right. You need to think" Marian went on, suprising everyone by her taking charge. She looked over at Gisborne who was still tied up, with a cloth covering his face "Look. That is your solution. Trade him for her"

"That sounds like a decent idea-" Allan begun but was stopped when Robin interrupted him.

"No!" Robin cried out ignoring everyone's glares "I am not letting him get away with this"

Robin stood and John had just about had it. They had a plan. They could get the girls out and Robin was not about to stop him.

"Robin!" John yelled, pulling back his fist and punching Robin out cold again "Not sorry"

When Robin was sprawled out onto the ground and Marian had gone off to tell the sheriff and the rest of the gang had gone to untie Gisborne, Allan finally turned to Will to get things straight.

He cleared his throat, gulping "You were talking about Djaq… right?" He hesitantly asked, almost scared for the answer.

Will nodded, breathing a sigh of relief as he realized Allan had been talking about Elaine "And, you Elaine?"

"Yeah…"

Another awkward silence followed and the boys weren't sure whether to continue talking or just drop the subject.

"We should…" Will spluttered indicating in the direction Nottingham was in.

"Yeah."

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

I was terrified out of my mind. Me and Djaq had been pushed back into our cells and were about to me tortured. The jailer had been instructed to interrogate Djaq about the iron melting liquid and how to make it whilst he questioned me about the camp. When both of us refused to talk he pulled out shears and clicked them menacingly at us. I backed up, terrified out of my mind.

The sheriff walked down the steps, making his way over to where me and Djaq were, our eyes wide with fear.

I didn't know how long I could cope under torture and it would only be a short amount of time before I broke and sold out the gang. Something I refused to do in my right state of mind.

I just wanted to get back to Allan.

"Has they talked yet?" The Sheriff asked peering into our cell.

The jailor clicked the shears in his hand again "Just about to start"

I just wanted to be safe under the trees of Sherwood forest

"Well, hurry up then" The jailer opened the cell door and Djaq and I moved backwards making as much distant between him and us as possible "Try and do it quietly. I can't bear bawling"

This was not happening.

I turned to Djaq for help. Maybe she had a plan. She was clever, she could think of something surly. What I saw however was Djaq's face full of terror that I had never seen reach her eyes before, her confidence and wit gone and all that replaced her was fear of torture. An emotion I understood perfectly.

I was in a bad nightmare. If I could just wake up I'd be back at camp with the others. Surly.

I closed my eyes when I heard the jailor approach me

Just as closed my eyes I saw Marian came in looking between me and the jailor to the Sheriff.

"My lord sheriff ?" Marian interrupted, urgency flowing through her voice "I need your help"

_I hope whatever she was doing was a plan to get me and Djaq out _I selfishly thought.

Whatever it was made the sheriff stop the jailor from torturing us and follow Marian out to discuss something, even if it only delayed the torture for a little, it was better than nothing.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

It seemed Marian was always saving me from torture. The jailor waited outside our cells door, awaiting the Sheriff's return. I had no idea what was going on but I was thankful for whatever distraction Marian had given the Sheriff.

"It'll be ok" Djaq nodded at me as she paced, but it wasn't reassuring as he voice cracked revealing she didn't think it would be.

"I wouldn' be so sure if I were you" The jailor said a hungry look in his eyes making me want to shiver. I was sitting down against the stone wall, my knees drawn up against my chest as I rested my head on them. I felt cold.

"Elaine" Djaq said as she drew down to my eye level, ignoring the jailor "We will get out of this alive"

I continued to stare into space, my thoughts going to the gang. They had come for us before, surly they would come again.

"Where do you think Robin was?" I asked Djaq out of curiosity, it had been bugging me. Robin was like my brother, so why didn't he come to save us "When the gang came… where was Robin?"

"I do not know" Djaq answered her voice lowering "Maybe it was because we are women"

"No it wasn't that" I said almost immediately "Robin wouldn't…" Would he?

Tears formed in my eyes. This place, the dungeons, was making me going insane. Robin wouldn't leave me in here. That was a fact… but then where was he? When we asked the gang they seemed off as though they didn't want to admit what had happened. What had happened to Robin?

I sniffed trying to conceal my tears.

When was this hell going to end?

Djaq didn't say anything but sit in front of me, sympathy and understanding over her face.

"It's your lucky day!" the sheriff pranced into the room, clapping his hands. We looked up at him. I wondered what it was Marian had told him. Had she been to see the gang? Was this there new plan? Whatever it was I could only hope it got us out "Little Robin red breast is eager to make a trade" he announced casually, staring at his fingernails "The two of you for Guy"

"Gisborne?" I mouthed at Djaq. We shared the same confused look.

"I was thinking… it's not a very fair trade" The sheriff began "one for the price of two. No, no, not fair at all"

He stopped for a second as though he was in deep thought about something.

"Oh well" He finally said after a second or two "Let's get a move on, we can't keep your outlaw friends waiting now can we?"

"Surly lord Sheriff…" The jailer started to argue, upset about his missing chance to torture someone. The sheriff held up a finger to him, quietening him immediately

I was instantly pulled from my cell rather roughly and a rope was tied around mine and Djaq's neck for the Sheriff to pull us along, like dogs. It was humiliating being pulled through the castle passed Marian who gave us a soft smile. However I was willing to bear the embarrassment if it meant we could get away.

We travelled to under the mines where apparently the trade would happen. Part of me had a feeling the Sheriff had a plan.

"Robin Hood has gone to a lot of trouble for you two" The sheriff said tugging on our ropes "not one rescue, but two"

"He didn't come the rst time" Djaq said

"Ah, are you feeling unloved?" The Sheriff tugs particulary hard on the rope pulling me and Djaq towards him. I manage to steady my balance but Djaq stumbled into him. I paused realizing what had just happened. Djaq was a woman and the sheriff didn't know. Crap.

The sheriff stopped in his tracks and turned to Djaq opening each side of her vest in turn realizing what I was afraid he would.

"Ah! Ah, pretty boy, not a pretty boy at all!" The sheriff looked delighted "Oh, no wonder they want you back in the forest, hm? Not just one woman" he glanced at me "but two. All those long,

cold nights"

"get off of her" I growled as I noticed the Sheriff held Djaq's wrist tightly causing her to wince.

He let go smirking at me "Well, obviously..." he continued "you won't be going back. Guy would love to see you missy" He eyed me "and I wouldn't want to disappoint and you pretty girl would be very useful to me"

I almost froze in fear when he mentioned Gisborne.

"Robin won't let you get away with that" I told him "How are you going to get Gisborne back if you aren't going to swap?"

"So much confidence in little Hoody" The sheriff practically giggled. I glared hard at him, Robin would be there, right? "You see, Hood, he thinks there are two tunnels that are clear. One in, one out. Clever… but not clever enough"

"No…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh yes!" The Sheriff jumped in delight pulling on our rope.

We came into a clearing where little John was and he pushed Gisborne down onto the ground with a thud. I wondered where the others was? Will? Much? Robin?... Allan?

Did they have a plan of their own? Was that why they weren't here?

"Where's Hood?" The sheriff asked my thoughts looking around as though expecting him to jump out.

"Here" Robin showed up, relief flooded through me. He had come.

John turned around defensively "Robin, no!"

"I did not agree to this trade, John" Robin said, my heart dropped a beat. He didn't want to save us. This hadn't been his idea

"Dissent in the ranks?" The Sheriff remarked to me and Djaq as I gasped feeling as low as ever.

"I did not agree to this trade" Robin walked closer to the centre, hurt filled my eyes as he looked directly at me "But I should have done.Let them go"

"It's all right, Hood" The sheriff cried "Your secret's out, hm? Your pet Saracen...is a lady!

The Sheriff pushed Djaq forward who stumbled at Robin's side as I was left by the Sheriff. In the moment as Robin checked to make sure Djaq was alright, Gisborne quickly crawled away towards me and the Sheriff.

"Hm? The great thing is, she gave me this" The sheriff held up the liquid Djaq had recently had around her neck, he sniffed at it before putting the cap back on recoiling.

"Your secret's out, too" Robin said his eyes never leaving mine. I was fearful of what exactly the Sheriff had planned "There is no way Gisborne went to the Holy Land without your say-so"

"Get out of here" I mouthed at Robin who subtle shook his head.

"Holy Land? Gisborne?" the Sheriff sounded confused as I was in the inside. Why had Gisborne gone to the holy land?

"I have proof" Robin cried "On his arm. His tattoo" Was that what Robin had been staring at, at Locksley manor? "People in the King's guard have heard about that tattoo, and when they return from the Holy Land, he will pay. And you will pay"

The Sheriff pushed me sideways roughly but still kept a firm grip on my rope. My heart was racing as I struggled against the bonds.

"Tattoo?" He said pulling out the acid Djaq had given him and poured it on Gisborne's tattoo causing him to scream in agony. I cringed. I wanted to get away. I wanted them to get away before the Sheriff' began his plan "What tattoo?"

I sent a pleading look to Robin

"No!" Robin ran forward but was held by John who pulled him back.

"Shut up, you big jester" The sheriff cried at Guy who was groaning and holding his arm.

"Let her go" Robin ordered calmly and the sheriff only held a tighter grip on his rope, pulling me towards him "She's done nothing to you"

"I think being a part of your gang is enough of an insult" The sheriff remarked and he pulled me closer, pulling a knife out and putting it to my throat. I whimpered away from the dagger but was only yanked back again by the Sheriff who tugged on my hair "The trade is done, one for the price of one. It's fair enough… don't you think?"

"Let her go!" Robin shouted coming closer a hand out, as he approached the Sheriff held the knife closer to my throat drawing blood.

"agh" I cried, tears forming in my eyes.

"Please…" Robin said

"I think we'll be going now. Guards!" The Sheriff yelled and suddenly boards around the side broke through an a dozen guard pooled out, swords and weapons in front of them. I fearfully turned to Robin who refused to loose eye contact with me"Look, an old tunnel.Surprise. Gotcha!"

Two ropes fell down from the roof.

"You two go!" Robin cried at Djaq and John who instantly clasped the ropes and was pulled up, disappearing from sight.

"How about another trade Hood. You for the girl" one rope was still in the centre and I practically begged Robin to go, take his freedom. They at least had Djaq now.

"Let her go!" Robin repeated more dangerously.

"no?" The sheriff ignored Robin's request and began pulling me back out of the tunnel "Very well. Kill him" He ordered his guards who began advancing on Robin.

Fearful for his life I struggled harder against the sheriff as he pulled me through the tunnel. I lent my head down and bit his hand, he dropped his dagger and I took the chance to unravel myself from his grip and elbowed him in the face.

"ROBIN!" I screamed running back into the clearing, hoping I wasn't too late. There was Robin, still in the centre, who looked as though he was debating taking the rope back to safety or attempt at going after me and get killed in the process but when he saw me relief flooded through his face.

"Elaine" He cried.

Guards turned on the spot noticing me. I kicked on and went straight for Robin, with just enough time for me and Robin to grab the rope and escape to freedom.

We made it. Both of us held onto the rope as we were pulled up. Robin held onto me "I'm sorry" he mumbled in my ear.

We were pulled up into the light. The first person I saw as I struggled to get out of the mine hole was Allan. When I was up on my feet I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him feeling safe.

"You're alright" Allan reassured me, holding onto me even tighter than I was him. We stayed in the embrace for a second. From relief tears filled my eyes again for about the one hundredth time that day "It's alright"

I was safe.


	12. Season1:A Thing or two about loyalty: I

**A/N sorry for the long update :/ I wasn't really inspired this week (back to school ugh. I blame school) But i'm back, i'm not really too sure about this chapter so tell me what you think :D**

* * *

His hand was in my hair, playfully curling a strand of it with his fingers as Allan kissed me tenderly. We were in the forest, away from camp as to not be disturbed.

"We have got to stop doing this" I breathed finally pulling away.

"Yeah we should, but we won't" Allan had mischievous look in his eye that I couldn't help laugh at "What!" he cried out when I went into hysterics "Wha's so funny?"

"nothing" I giggled, leaning in closer "We should probably tell the gang about us"

"I'm not being funny but I think they already know" Allan chuckled, leaning his head against mine so our foreheads were touching "We've not exactly been very secretive"

"They're just guessing at the moment" I mused remembering how Much would roll his eyes at the two of us whenever we got closer and how Robin would smirk ever so slightly "Perhaps your right" I decided shrugging.

Allan pulled in for another kiss. It was hard to do so but I knew if he kissed me again, I'd never stop and we had a lot of work to do, so instead I put a finger to my lips blocking his way.

"What's that for?" Allan mumbled a frown on his face.

"We told the others we'd go hunting"

"And we lied" He shrugged casually still leaning in. I gave in and my lips were greeted with his lips.

We stayed in each others embrace for a second before regrettably I pulled away again.

"I'm being serious, we need to catch something otherwise they'll be no food tonight and you know how much Much will moan" I said pushing him away slightly.

"Fine" Allan groaned "But you know it'll be all me that does the work"

"Why's that?"

"Because you can't fire an arrow to save your life which is ironic… considering who we work with" Allan joked moving away from me and picking up his bow and arrow from the floor where he had dropped it in the heat of the moment.

I inwardly groaned "Not this again" Allan was peering around the area for an signs of animal life "Might I remind you I could wipe you off the floor with my dagger throwing"

"Yeah, but you've lost those haven't you" Allan remarked. My hand went to the place where my daggers usually were to find it empty, I had lost them all when me and Djaq had been caught by the Sheriff and I was stripped of all my weapons. I knew Allan had only meant it as a joke but I always felt so powerless and defenceless without my daggers "Hey.." Allan turned around to notice my face had fallen "We'll get you new ones"

"I'll hold you to that"

Just then I heard a scurrying… a rabbit maybe. Allan heard it too as he pulled his bow out, one eye closed as he aimed. Following his eye line I saw two rabbit in the middle of a clearing, ready for us to take it.

As Allan was about to let go of the quiver a raging explosive sound came from behind. I dropped my head with my hands protectively over it thinking something was about to crashing on top of me. When nothing came I looked up my gaze falling on Allan who had done the same as me. To say the least the Rabbit had gotten away.

"What the hell was that!" I cried getting up "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

I nodded as I stared around the area towards the place where the explosion had come from. It was probably the safest to go get Robin first but if it was the Sheriff planning something then it would do us no good to delay things that could be important. I began heading towards treeton mine, me and Allan were right by it. A hand caught my arms as I walked away.

"Don't you think we should go get Robin or something" Allan suggested "It could be the Sheriff or…"

Ever since my little capture Allan (and most of the gang, especially Robin) had been holding me on a short leash. I knew it was their way of protecting me but it was beginning to make me go insane.

"I'm counting on it" I said tugging my arm away from Allan who let go instantly.

"Let's just go find Robin, we'll sort it out then"

"And if it is the Sheriff, by the time we go get Robin the Sheriff would have moved on" I snapped, I hadn't meant to and when I saw Allan frown and step away slightly I immediately felt guilty "look, let's just look, we won't do anything reckless"

Finally Allan agreed. We slowly stepped down closer to the mines, with each passing step the image got clearer. We ducked down and saw The sheriff along with Gisborne and Marian circling around a hole that looked as though it had been burnt down.

"That must have been what the explosion was for" Allan whispered, though there really was no need, we were still far enough away so they couldn't see or hear us.

"If the Sheriff can get hold of that kind of stuff, we're done for" motioning towards the large hole in the centre of the mines where the Sheriff began jumping up and down in excitement. Another man, who looked as though he owned the powder came in the picture and him and the Sheriff began discussing something, but I couldn't hear a word they were saying.

All of a sudden the man began backing away when he pulled out something from his pocket at the Sheriff, exploding in their face as they jumped out of the way.

Allan cheered "I like this guy already"

The man who owned the powder ran through the trees with guards chasing after him, instantly I got on my feet prepared to run.

"Whoa… where you going?" Allan cried tugging on my arms to pull me down.

"We have to go after that man. If he's working for the Sheriff, he could be useful to us" I said urgently. Allan drew up eyelevel with me.

"I thought you said nothing reckless!" Allan bellowed "And did you see that man, he weren't working for the Sheriff, he just tried to kill him!"

"Even better, it means he's on our side. Whatever's going on we need to find out. He can tell us, whether he's against the Sheriff or not"

Allan looked as though he was about to argue, so I turned around and sprinted off before he could say another word. I distantly heard Allan's voice yelling for me to come back.

I ran as fast as I could in the direction the man had just disappeared from. I knew it was stupid and there was a high chance I was going to be caught… again, but if the Sheriff got hold of the powder and this man had it then all hell would break loose.

I wasn't the fastest runner but I knew this forest well and managed to find the man with no problem at all as he darted through the forest. I knew the only way to catch him was to take him by surprise. He was much bigger and faster than me.

I waited by a bush until I saw him come past me, that's when I leapt out, pulling him down to the floor. The two of us clambered over each other as he tried to pull me off of him.

"I can help you" I said as he successfully pushed me the ground and getting up himself. He pulled out powder from his pocket that he'd just thrown at the Sheriff. Without a second of thinking and his full mind in panic he chucked the powder at me, just as I thought I was done for, I was thrown to the side, an explosion went off just where I stood a second ago.

"John!" It was Robin "We need to go after him"

I looked up, breathing hard at Robin's stern face and he helped pull me up, though he said nothing more as he pulled me along following John. I wondered where Allan was, he had obviously chased me, I had heard the pounding footsteps behind me as I ran.

He was alright, right? I hadn't just lead him to be captured… had I?

"Have you seen-" I began asking.

"Allan?" He shot me a look "He ran into us, panicked as ever and told us to find you before the Sheriff did, and lucky we did" Robin turned to me with a cold look on his face, halting in his tracks "What do you think you were doing!"

"I was doing what you always do" I defended throwing my hands up into the air "That man that I almost had over there had made a powder that was so explosive, it looked as though he was selling it to the Sheriff before he backed away last minute. Obviously the Sheriff wasn't too pleased. Imagine what the Sheriff could do with that powder Robin" I tried to explain my reasoning but Robin was having none of it.

"That doesn't give you any reason to run knowingly into danger like that Elaine"

"Oh but you can!" I bit back trying to hold in my anger but failing "I suppose it's different because I'm a woman!"

"You know it's not that" Robin groaned "We'll talk about this later"

I didn't want to talk about it later, I wanted to clear the air now, but I agreed knowing we were wasting time by arguing when we needed to get to that man before the Sheriff did. I didn't even want to think about the consequences if we didn't.

I followed Robin and John under a pack of trees, securely hidden where I found the rest of the gang, ducked down. Allan was there and he looked up angry as ever.

I really did resist the urge to roll my eyes. Couldn't they all see I was fine!

Allan opened his mouth to say something but Robin held up a hand stopping him "What's going on?"

"The Sheriff's got him" Will explained, nodding his head down in the clearing below us where the man was struggling against the guards tight grip with swords pointed at his throat. The Sheriff appeared on his white stallion leering down on him, followed by Gisborne.

I turned to Robin panicked "But Robin, if the Sheriff gets hold of that powder…" I trailed off "We should attack now" I urgently told the others and Robin shook his head.

"No" Robin said firmly "There's too many of them, it'll be too dangerous"

Inwardly I groaned but said nothing more and listened on to the conversation in front of us.

"It was a mistake to run, Lambert. You'll not renege on our deal" Gisborne demanded, sitting atop his horse.

"There can be no deal" The man lambert cried "You lied to me, Guy"

"You force me to do this. Search him"

As Lambert was being searched he whimpered away "You promised me you would not use it as a weapon. Please!"

But the guards found nothing on him… whatever they were looking for.

"Where is the ledger... with the formula?" Gisborne asked, all patients gone from his tone.

I sat on top of the hill utterly annoyed we weren't doing anything, though relieved that Lambert didn't hold the secret formula of the powder on him. It would at least make it harder for the Sheriff to get hold of and give us more time to find it.

Lambert stayed silent.

"That information belongs to both of us. I commissioned you" Gisborne continued.

"And that is where your input ends. Black powder is not a toy, Guy. It is lethal. And I will not let you abuse its power"

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere you'll never find it"

I looked over at Robin concerned washed over him.

That was when the Sheriff put input in the conversation, clearly getting bored at playing cat and mouse "Your friend seems to enjoy the power he has over us. Very clever, congratulations, you just made yourself the most important man in Nottingham, Lambert. So when we hurt you. We'll do it very carefully" The Sheriff sneered as they began pulling Lambert away, no doubt to Nottingham dungeons where he would be tortured until he breaks. And everyone breaks eventually. Everyone.

"He's done for" Allan mused beside me.

"We're done for" Robin replied "if the Sheriff find the ledger"

"That's why if you'd have just let me go after him in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess" I hurriedly whispered as the Sheriff's men disappeared from sight.

"Yeah, or have you being carried away next to him"

I glared at Allan's response.

"Allan's right" Robin said clearly, his stern gaze was once again upon his face "You could have got yourself caught or worse, killed"

"It's good to see you have high faith in me" I mockingly said "And I'm fine, Why can't you see that?"

None of the boys answered, instead Robin got up sharply and the others followed.

We were walking back to camp, I followed at the back feeling as low as ever. I had only been trying to help, I couldn't understand why they were being the way they were

"Few of those, you could take out a whole town, couldn't you?" Allan remarked, throughout the duration of our walk every now and then he would send me a quick look. I wasn't sure if he was still angry or not "Hello, villagers. What? You can't pay your taxes? Boom! You're out."

"It's not funny. Punched me to the ground"

"What was it?" Will asked, I looked up curiously wondering what could make such a powerful explosion such as that.

"Greek re" Robin answered sombrely "When we were in the Holy Land, we heard

tales of boats being destroyed, sunken without a trace"

Allan turned around to look at me again. I gave him a weak smile to which he didn't return. So he was still angry.

"It's amazing" Allan said

"No, it's not. It's evil. It doesn't require any courage or strength or wit to use it"

"Right. The plan is... somebody needs to get arrested and taken to the dungeons" Robin began.

Allan chuckled "I'm not being funny or anything, but isn't getting arrested usually what we try and avoid" Then Allan faced me, all humour disappeared from his face "Usually anyway" He added with a bitter expression.

I decided not to reply and instead rolled my eyes "I'll do it" I piped up, walking a bit faster to catch the rest of the gang up.

"No" Robin and Allan replied together in chorus, stopping in their tracks and turning to face me.

"Why not?"

"We've already been through this" Robin said as he turned around continued walking.

"Well clearly not enough"

"Elaine" Robin warned "The answers no"

I widened my eyes at Robin's rejection. I hadn't felt so trapped in my entire life. Their protective side was starting to get on my nerves and I wasn't going to accept it and be forced to the sidelines just because they were a little worried I'd get caught "Well I don't see anyone else lining up to do it"

"I'll do it if it keeps you out of danger" Allan cried out.

"Oh how very noble of you" sarcastically I mused giving him a hard stare "No, I'll do it because I can"

"Elaine" Robin suddenly shouted coming to my side, and placing his hands on each shoulder "Gisborne is at the castle this time around, if he notices you he won't waste a second in harming you"

"It won't come to that; I'll be in and out before you even know it… with Lambert. Please, let me prove that I can"

I looked around at the rest of the gang who were awkwardly shuffling, staring at the ground. It was only me, Robin and Allan who were intently staring at one another waiting for Robin's answer.

Robin looked as though he was debating it. I was hopeful he'd give me a chance.

"The answers no" Robin repeated. I let out a deep annoyed groan.

"I'll do it" Much raised his hand. Will, Allan, Djaq and John giggled a little when Much stepped forward. I however was too upset to find the humour in the scene and strided towards camp.

"Very well Much" Was all I heard before I was too far ahead of them to hear behind me.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

* * *

We were back at camp, getting ready to make way to Nottingham for Much's arrest. I grabbed a kitchen knife laying around by the fire and stuffed it in my belt (It was better than nothing I supposed) along with my sword.

I hadn't said a word since we'd got back and I hadn't planned to as I shot glares over at Robin and Allan for treating me like a child. Like I was unable to do anything. I kept my head low trying to forget the humiliation of the argument.

"Much" Robin began as we gathered around in a circle and Robin began to explain the plan "You will be arrested in the courtyard and taken to the dungeons but with this" He held up a lock pick for us all to see "You will be able to escape... with Lambert down the Sewers" Much twisted his face in disgust "Will will be there to meet you and we will be out under the castle bridge for an escape into the forest, understand?"

"I think so" Much nodded confidently "But the sewers" Much screwed his nose up "There must be another way" Robin shook his head a twinge of a laugh appearing,

After discussing the plan, we left for Nottingham.

Along the journey Robin called my aside, telling the rest of the gang to walk ahead. With a frown I waited for him to speak, hoping he'd at least offer me an apology for our argument.

When Robin didn't speak for a second or two I opened my mouth.

"What?" I mocked "Going to send me back to camp now?"

A smile curved onto Robin's lips "I would, if I knew you'd stay there, but you'd follow us anyway"

I nodded, agreeing with his point but continued listening, waiting for the well deserved apology. I crossed my arms and tapped my feet but Robin looked as though he wasn't sure of what to say, it was an unusual look I'd never seen before on him.

"I should apologize" Robin finally got out, raising an eyebrow "But me and Allan just wanted you safe, after the incident with the dungeons we don't want that again, especially Allan… he was in a mess"

I looked down feeling guilty for getting angry when I realized something.

"But Djaq was there too and you're not giving her a hard time"

"She wasn't the one who just ran head first into danger" Robin said bringing his strict face back on.

I nodded, understanding where they were coming from now, I looked over at the gang who were in the distance walking off, almost disappeared from sight before I turned back "But you've got to understand I've lived alone for awhile, I can look after myself"

"I know that" Robin said "But you've got us too. Me, Allan and the rest of the gang"

I nodded again, thankful to have him and the rest in my life. I didn't know where I'd be if it wasn't for them, probably still making a living from pickpockting and travelling around from village to village for shelter for a night.

"Thanks Robin" I said I small smile making it's way up onto my face "It means a lot"

Robin shifted as he began to walk down the North road to catch up with the rest of the gang who had headed off, the gang came into view again but they were still off in the far distance.

"Now I'm no relationship expert" Robin grinned and I had to scoff thinking of him and Marian "But I do think not talking to one another isn't healthy"

I thought about it, rolling my eyes, knowing Robin was right.

"I know, I'll talk to him" I admitted, my cheeks going a tinge of red "But he was being a bit of an arse"

"He was protecting you"

"I thought I already told you, I can do that perfectly fine on my own, thank-you" I bit back sending Robin a hard glare "Anyway, at least you now you know how I feel when you go off and get yourself in danger but you'd never let me get protective over you"

"Yeah but I'm a man and you're a-" Robin started, I raised my eyebrows and glared daring him to continue that sentence "Never mind"

We reached the rest of the gang by jogging a little, by the time we joined together again we were on the outskirts of the forest with Nottingham castle laid out before us.

I didn't have time to talk to Allan, I didn't want to do it in front of everyone so I decided to wait until a proper moment so I could say sorry for running off, and _he_ could apologize for being over protective, because I didn't care if he wanted me safe or not, I was not about to allow my freedom to be limited just because the boys were a little worried.

Much went ahead and we stayed in the trees, waiting a little longer until going to our position under the bridge.

After ten minutes we moved forward, covering our hoods.

"Does anyone fancy a wager?" Allan commented a tinge of a smile on his face "Yeah? Who thinks he'll get out on his own?"

Robin glanced at Allan giving him a stern stare.

"two shilling's says he can do it" I said in an attempt to get back to our old banter before the argument.

"Two shilling's, is that all I win!" Allan cried, I was glad that the light humorous tone was back in his voice.

"_If_ you win" I reminded him, cocking an eyebrow. Allan smiled at me, a true real smile that I hadn't seen on his face since this morning.

"Trust me. Much can do it"

"Are we talking about the same Much?"

We waited for half an hour under the castle bridge for Much to appear with Lambert at his side,, Will had gone off to the castle sewer's where Much was supposed to escape from. We waited, but no one came. I looked across at Robin who had worry lines, I| couldn't help but think that perhaps he had been caught by the Sheriff and he recognized him or that they hadn't managed to escape yet and Much was still down in the dungeons.

"He should be here by now" Robin spoke my thought, I stared intently at the gates, almost expecting Much to come hurrying through with a bunch of guards on his tail. "John, head towards the sewer entrance and join Will" He turned to me and Djaq "Djaq and Elaine, gather some horses by the east gate and go and get-"

Abruptly Robin stopped speaking, his mouth open in mid sentence as he stared up at something. I followed his gaze where I saw Much sitting comfortably in a coach. Much noticed us, his eyes wide.

"Wha-" I opened my mouth to say, confused beyond anything

"All bets are off" Allan muttered, he turned to Robin "Robin, what is going on?"

"Right. Let's follow"

We followed Much all the way to Bonchurch with Allan complaining behind me "What's the sheriff playing at?" He repeated over and over again.

Much was still in his carriage as we sneaked to the outskirts of the forest, peering in through the trees.

"Why isn't Much running away?" Will asked curiously, it was a good question.

"Maybe he cannot"

Robin looked as though he was in deep thought. I was next to Allan and our shoulders were brushed together as we knelt down looking between he branches. Despite the situation we were in I couldn't help but wonder when we were ever going to find the time to talk, I didn't know how I was going to even begin. Part of me still felt as though I had nothing to apologize for but if it stopped the arguing I was wiling to put that aside for now.

"Whatever the Sheriff has planned, it will include us" Robin finally said and I pulled myself out of my thoughts and back to the situation at hand "But Much is safe as long as we are not seen"

"So we're just going to leave him there?" I asked concerned for Much's safety.

"I don't think we have much of a choice"

"Yeah, well, Lambert might've already given in" Allan said.

"Allan's right" I added bitterly "Everyone breaks Robin, it'll only be a matter of time" I shivered remembering my session of torture and how I broke under pressure telling Gisborne where his stolen gold was leaving me penniless.

I was back in my own thoughts again when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Allan staring at me with comfort

"I Know" Robin mumbled in reply "I need to get into the castle" He asked Allan's face broke out into a grin.

"Well, I've got a lovely idea"

We went back to camp where Allan explained his idea to Robin about how to get into the castle to see Lambert and get him out, I wasn't really paying attention, too invested in my own thoughts and problems. When Robin left I seized my chance as Allan was sitting alone on a rock, resting his head back against a tree.

"Can we talk" I asked when I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

He nodded as though he'd been expecting this conversation for a long time. I guided him away from the rest of the gang who were thankfully too busy to notice our absents.

When I was sure we were far enough away from the gang so that if we started shouting at each other, at least the gang would be unaware.

"Allan…" I began, not sure on how to continue. I really didn't feel like apologizing.

"Look, I'm sorry" Allan said, for a second I wasn't sure if I'd heard right, I hadn't expected him to say sorry.

I looked down at my think, wondering what to say next when Allan continued for me.

"I shouldn't have got angry, alright, it's just you could have gotten hurt" He went on, a red tinge forming on his cheeks "Or worse" Allan finished shuffling.

"I'm fine though"

I was really beginning to get tired of having this conversation.

"I know that" Allan muttered "I just..." he sounded nervous to say whatever it was, his voice broke as he continued "I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt"

I gaped at him, surprised at his willingness to be open. It had been the first time in our short amount of time together that he'd ever opened up to me like that. I wanted to finish our conversation there and then and just kiss him like I never had before but things needed to be said before that could happen.

I heard Allan give a deep sigh before speaking again "I love you"

For a split second my heart gave a leap of what I imagined was joy, wonder and happiness. My eyes widened as I re-thought what he'd just said when I realized just _what_ he'd said.

My legs felt so weak that I wasn't really sure how I was still standing.

Had he just said 'I love you'? I thought, despratly hoping he had but at the same time I went into panic mode, I knew I hadn't taken a breath since he'd said it.

"I love you too" I admitted finally after what felt like hours of thinking and waiting for myself to find my voice.

A smile broke out onto both of our faces, he lent in and kissed me.

When we broke apart he was still grinning "So does this mean we've stopped fighting 'cause I wasn't a great fan of that"

"Niether" I replied, he pulled me into a hug as I lent my head against his chest "I'm sorry too"

"No your not" Allan chuckled against my hair "I'm not being funny but it wouldn't be you if you didn't do stupid do stupid stuff like that, suppose it's why I like you so much"

"Like?" I pulled away from him, raising my eyebrows. He looked confused before I added "I thought you said love"

He began laughing and then pulled in for a kiss when I placed a finger between him and me like I had that very morning.

"I think there are still things we need to discuss" I acknowledge. Allan's eyebrow's furrowed together so I went on "I am part of this gang and am therefore going to be put in danger sometimes so you need to stop trying to baby me-"

"Doesn't mean I can't worry"

"I know" I replied, a light smile coming to my face "I was worried about you when you went down the mines, I kept thinking you were going to die"

"You were worried about me?"

"I may have been" I said cocking an eyebrow "But I didn't stop you from going, and the same applies to me"

Allan nodded understandingly "Alright" He agreed "But only if let me kiss you now"

I giggled, leaning in closer "Agreed" Our lips met and my heart raced a little bit faster.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know I haven't replied to all reviews so here it is:**

**Guest: I love you too, thank-you so much for reading and especially for reviwing it means so much. So sorry for taking so long to update but you did inspire me to hurry up and finish this chapter so thx :D**

**Candygirl12: Thank-you for reviewing and liking me story. your awsome :D**

**Thanks to AllanAdalelover for the help, it's much appreciated :D *hugs* and to all those people who have favourited/reviewed this story.**

**I don't own anything, all to BBC (but I might have to borrow Allan... or Robin :P)**

**please R&R, thx**


	13. Season 1:A thing or two about loyalty:II

We went back to camp hand in hand. Robin was back and as soon as his eyes found us he gestured for us to come join him around the circle he and the gang had formed.

"I know where the ledger is" Robin informed us "But we must go now"

"Lambert told you?" I asked surprised at how Lambert had trusted Robin so easily with something so valuable. Robin nodded "Where is it then?"

"In the fourth water butt" Robin said.

"Where?" I asked confused wondering where this _fourth water butt_ was.

"That doesn't matter, I have another job for you Elaine"

I looked up eagerly.

"Much" Robin said simply, crossing his arms "I need someone to go talk to him and I don't think I'll have the time to. Would you go see him?"

I didn't like the idea much, I would have preferred to be with the gang where all the action was happening but I couldn't help but agree it was an important job.

I nodded.

"Thank-you" Robin smiled in my direction a grateful glint in his eye "We need to go now though" 

The gang dispersed, getting ready for their mission by collecting their swords and other weaponary. When I went to pick up my sword I felt an arm on my shoulder, I turned and saw Robin.

"Good luck" He insisted with a tinge of a grin "And be-"

"_Don't_ say be careful" I added quickly sensing where he was going with this "I'll be fine"

Robin flashed me a look "Be _careful_" He said with a hard tone "There are sure to be Sheriff's spies there"

"I don't doubt there is" I grumbled "What do you think the Sheriff's game is with Much?"

"I don't know. Maybe Much will know more"

We departed, I hugged Allan and waved goodbye to the others and we went our separate ways with the promise we'd return back to the camp at around midnight with our news.

I began my trek to Bonchurch that was a mile away from where I was at, I practically ran through the forest, eager to get there. When I arrived back at where me and the gang had hidden earlier that day, I peered through the trees. Through the open windows I could see a soft light was still on, one upstairs and one in what I imagined was the main room.

My best bet was that Much was upstairs.

I rolled my eyes at the luxury of all of it. If this was supposed to be a trick by the Sheriff it was at least a nice one. The estate was gorgeous. Small and peaceful with cool music of the night playing in the background.

I sneaked up to one of the windows and took a look inside, keeping my back pressed against the wall so that my face was hidden by darkness. A maid girl was there and she was looking around almost as though she was waiting for the perfect opputunity to do something she knew she shouldn't do.

"Spy" I mumbled under my breath looking away. I looked around for anything I could use to hoist myself up on when I saw rafters. Making sure no one was looking I jumped up onto it and with a lot of effort I pulled myself up, kicking my leg over it.

When I had a steady balance, I carefully walked along it. With each step I walked, small squeaks sounded from under my feet. Cringing I moved on and hoping that the spy wasn't listening too intently.

Finally I made it to he inside, pulling myself into the upper window, above the maid who had started going through Much's pockets. I hoped to god that Much hadn't left anything too important in there.

Silently I tip toed over a rafter onto the other side, keeping an eye on the spy incase she turned around. Though I really wasn't sure what I would've done if she had. Attacked? Probably put Much in danger for doing so? I wasn't sure.

Thankfully I got the other side and managed to creep through the doorway where Much was. Bathing. Asleep, completely unaware of my presents in the room.

I almost fainted right there on the spot from the sight. Imagine walking in on one of your brothers taking a bath. It's a sight I really did not want to see. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming out.

Getting over my shock I pulled myself together. Stomping over there I grabbed an apple that was resting on the side and dropped in into the water, startling Much who jumped up, splashing water everywhere and all over me.

"agh! Wh-what?" Much cried, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Comfy?" I mocked, cocking an eyebrow and leaning with my arms crossed against a post.

"Elaine!" Much practically shouted, I swerved around looking at the door urgently.

"Shhh" I warned.

"sorry" Much said, shifting in his bathtub uncomftably "What are you doing here"

When I was sure the maid wasn't about to come bursting in I jumped up onto a cabinet taking a bite out of another apple.

"Robin sent me" I explained "Having fun?"

"I am trying to complete my mission"

I scoffed almost spitting my apple out everywhere "Really? It looks like it" I nodded at him in the bath, though I couldn't deny I was jealous. The only baths I could get were from ones in lakes that was more dirtier than me "So… did you find anything out about Lambert?"

"No…" Much sighed, looking down at the water.

"Hmm…" I looked away out of the window "So what about that maid downstairs"

"Eve" Much's voice changed to a lighter tone. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Of course.

"I hope you know that this Eve is a spy"

"I'm sure she is"

"Working for the Sheriff and everything" I added staring at my fingernails innocently "Wouldn't want to start anything there now would you Much"

"Are you implying something?"

"Perhaps"

Much groaned running a wet hand through his hair.

"It's ok anyway" I shrugged jumping off the cabinet and throwing the apple core out of the window "The others have gone to get the Ledger, they know where it is"

"You do? How?"

"Robin went to the dungeons"

Much once again looked down guiltily.

"Much?" What happened?" I asked genuinely interested in what the hell had happened to Much while he was down in those dungeons. He had only been gone an hour, maybe two and somehow he had managed to wind himself here.

"I've been made Lord Much, earl of Bonchurch actually" Much said picking up a note as I tried to hide my laughter by biting my lip "This is from Marian for Robin" I took the note and put it in my pocket "And I was thinking that I could be of help. There's a Council of Nobles meeting tomorrow and they have access to prisoners"

"No, there's no way they'll let you anywhere near Lambert. The sheriff's not stupid" I quickly noted "Anyway, no need, as I said we've found the ledger we just need now to find the black powder. But…" I trailed off a smirk appearing on my face as Much looked up at me confused "Now we have a noble… on the inside"

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

Back at camp I met up with others, after giving Allan a kiss on the cheek I walked up to Robin who was waiting for me to talk.

"I think Much is just as confused as the rest of us" I said before remembering the note that Much had given me "This is from Marian" I searched for it in my pockets and gave the note to Robin who studied it carefully "Did you find the ledger?"

As Robin's eyes darted across the small piece of parchment he nodded "We found it" He said before tucking the note away inside his jacket "Now we just need to find where the black powder the Sheriff has stored. He could still take out a whole army on that"

"We'll find it, I'm sure"

"I've got to go see Marian" Robin said before leaving camp and darting off.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

That night I found myself in Allan's arms as we peered up at the night sky. The camp fire flickering beside us.

"I love you" I whispered as I rest my head against Allan's chest. It was late into the night and the rest of the gang was snoring, asleep (except from Robin who was still gone, visiting Lady Marian). I wasn't expecting Allan to reply but when I heard his sleepy voice mutter beside me I couldn't help the smile that escaped me.

"Love you too" He mumbled, he peaked an eye open at me "What are you still doing awake?" is what I think he said but it sounded more like "Whayastilldoinwake?"

"Thinking" 

"Bout Wha'?"

"You"

I felt Allan's cheek curve up into a smile against my head "I was thinking about me too" Allan chuckled as I exploded into giggles that I tried to hide behind my hand when I heard Little John grunt from the other side of camp.

"Hilarious"

After that I settled down to sleep. It had been a good day.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

I was awoken early the next morning with Robin's commanding voice shouting for us to "get up, we have work to do"

Finally after half an hour of having to physically pull Much out of his makeshift bed we were gathered around in a circle, listening to Robin.

"Marian has somehow managed to convince Gisborne to help Lambert" There was a bitterness in his tone at the mention of Gisborne and Marian in the same sentence "He plans on getting Lambert out. They will travel through the north road and we will intercept, taking Lambert with us" 

I smiled at the idea, it was a good plan "Maybe we can get Gisborne to tell us where the rest of the black powder is"

"How's that gonna' work, he ain't exactly going to tell us willingly is he?" Allan put forward "Ah look you've ambushed me, let me tell you our secrets" He said, doing a poor impersonation of Gisborne.

I lightly smiled, trying my hardest not to break out laughing.

"Will, I want you as look out, as soon as you see them sent a arrow at us as a message. We'll be hidden behind the trees. John and Djaq on the left side and the rest of you with me on the right" Robin instructed. We nodded in agreement and made our way to the north road.

When we arrived we got into our positions and waited almost an hour for someone to come. When instead of an arrow there was a whistle from Will's direction, Robin peered his head around the tree and found Marian riding towards us.

We pulled our weapons together and made our way down the hill where Marian dismounted, close to tears.

"He's dead. I'm so sorry" Marian said her eyes glistening with tears. Robin, sensing her need for comfort pulled her in for a hug, as she held on tight to him.

I tapped Allan's arm and beckoned him to follow. It wasn't right to pry in on their moment.

"So… What? Lamberts dead or something" Allan said, shrugging. I nodded "Well that was a pointless waste of time, sitting there waiting"

We made our way back to camp, our spirits as low as ever. The Sheriff was a step ahead of us now. We at least had the ledger but the Sheriff still had the powder.

As soon as we arrived back at Camp, Djaq headed straight for the ledger that was lying around by the side of the fire. A look of interest peering onto her face.

"Should you really be reading that?" I asked, sitting down next to her "It's the root of evilness, isn't it? Look what the Sheriff plans to do with it"

"No" Djaq insisted shaking her head eagerly, closing the book and shaking it in front of me "This is knowledge"

"Knowledge is power?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. It is science, this kind of science could change the world, with this we could defeat the Sheriff" There was a look in her eye that I had never seen before, the greedy kind of look.

"I'm burning this" Will came up beside Djaq, clearly having been listening to our conversation, and snatched it away from her.

Djaq's hands went out immediately to snatch it back "Will, no!"

He attempted to throw it into the fire when Little John grabbed his wrists and forced it off of him "Steady!"

"This is not science. This is murder!" Will exclaimed.

Djaq shook her head in protest "Think of it as progress. Other scientists could do much better things with Greek re"

"Will's right Djaq, listen to yourself. As much as I agree it could do good for us, it'll do so much more bad" I reasoned, standing up and joining the others as the circled each other, feeling as though a fight was going to break out.

"Yeah, but you could blow up the entire castle with that stuff!" Allan added.

"Exacly!" I cried "And kill hundreds of people with it as well"

At that moment Robin and Marian, who's eyes were red and puffy, came back, hand in hand.

"Lambert died believing I'd protect his work"

"Then let me study this ledger, create black powder. With this, we could be unstoppable" Djaq said, her eyes lighting up with passion and greed. I knew one thing, I didn't like this side to Djaq at all.

Robin held out his free hand for the ledger, his other still entwined with Marian's. Reluctantly Djaq passed the book over and Robin held a firm grip on it as Djaq eyed the book. Part of me thought she was wondering how to get it back without Robin noticing.

"First we need to destroy the Sheriff 's powder. That is a weapon he must not wield. It's time to call on our noble on the inside" Robin said before turning to Marian, letting his hand fall to his side "Marian. Do you think you could send a message to Much"

Marian nodded "It shouldn't be too hard"

Robin added, looking at me "Elaine, you mentioned a girl? A spy?"

"Yeah… Eve I think her name was. Definitely working for the Sheriff"

"Good" Robin began, he had his thinking face on as he stared off into the distance. We all awaited for what he was about to say "We can use her"

"How?" Marian asked.

"We can tell her where the ledger is"

"But we have the ledger" Allan added, confused.

"We can tell her where the fake ledger is… in one of the barrels of powder" Robin mused a grin planted on his face. He had a plan "If Eve tells the Sheriff that… then Gisborne and his men will travel out to where the barrels are"

"And you can follow them" Marian finished, finally her lips were curved into a smile "And find the black powder" 

"And destroy it!" Will exclaimed.

"I'm not being funny but this is a bloody good plan"

Not long after Marian left to tell Much what the plan was.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

We waited outside of Nottingham gates, down below where peasants without homes slept and lived. Hidden beneath our hoods we smirked as the Sheriff fell for the bait we had planted. Gisborne was riding out with half a dozen guards, leading us straight towards the black powder.

They lead us towards the outskirts of Sherwood forest where a large cave sat centre, the perfect place to hide something you didn't want to be found.

We were up on a hill, hidden under rocks where down below was Gisborne dismounting his horse and going straight into the caves where it was safe to assume the power was.

"It's a cave" Allan whispered though there really was no need.

"Well done Mr obvious" I teased, smirking at him.

"And thanks to our friend the Earl of Bonchurch" Robin noted, staring in deep thought down at the cave "Gisborne led us straight to it"

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait"

Just then Little John turned up behind us with all of our weapons loaded onto his back, I couldn't help but giggle as he struggled up the hill with his staff in one hand, two longbows on his back and a sword in his other hand.

"Here" I offered holding out my hand for the sword.

"Yes" Robin mumbled triumphantly, leaning against his hands. He hadn't' so much as taken a blink ever since Gisborne had entered the cave "He's leaving"

He was right. Gisborne, in a fit of fury was mounting his horse and preparing to leave with his other guards.

"Go, go" Robin silently urged him.

When Gisborne and the guards were out of sight Robin stood from his crouching position.

"Right, let's get to it"

We jogged down to the Cave, Allan at my side. He smiled suggestively and took my hand as we ran.

We entered the cave where Robin went straight for the powder, opening a barrel and looking at it's contents. Picking the powder up, he ran it through his fingers.

"Just this can destroy men and mountains" Robin said with distaste looking back at us and shaking his head.

"Shouldn't we be getting a move on, the Sheriff will realize something's wrong before too long" I suggested shuffling towards the caves exit.

"Yeah, it won't take 'em that long to get down here once they realize we've tricked 'em" Allan put in.

Robin nodded and took his bow from John as we exited the cave. Djaq took one last look back longingly at the powder. For a second I thought she was going to protest to destroying it all when I placed an arm on her shoulder.

"You know this stuff isn't good right? It can kill people, nothing good can come of it" I said, willing her to come out. She nodded unconvincingly, reluctantly leaving with me.

We ran up onto the hill, to our hiding spot and ducked low waiting for the Sheriff and Gisborne to appear realizing something was wrong.

"There taking their time ain't they?" Allan groaned impatiently. I knew what he meant, we had been waiting for half an hour, it was hot and I was in real need for a drink but I'd drank everything out of my flask.

"They'll come" assured Robin, leaning on his bow for support.

"So what's your plan when they do come?"

"To blow it up!" Robin exclaimed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you can't do that now because…?"

"Where would the fun in that be!"

I rolled my eyes "I see, you want an audience"

"No…" Robin trailed off, his lips curved up into a smile "Just want them to see them coming so close"

"So you want them to see you being better than them, that's it?"

"No!"

"Yes" I laughed "you do"

Robin opened his mouth about to reply but closed it, instead started chuckling. "Maybe" Robin cleared his throat and continued in his commanding voice "Once I go down there I want you all to stay up here. They'll advance on me with guards, you hold them off with arrows, understood?"

"Yeah" Allan nodded in agreement, before he added "As long as Elaine don't fire any arrows, she'll probably end up shooting at one of us just because _the wind was blowing in the wrong direction" _

"I hate you" I grumbled.

"Nah you don't"

Finally they showed up, The Sheriff and Gisborne up front. With a slight smirk Robin jumped up instantly.

"Show time" Robin grinned.

He ran forward, his bow and arrow at the ready we stayed back, letting Robin have his well deserved moment. Gisborne walked forward towards the cave to see whether Robin had gotten to the black powder.

"GISBORNE!" Robin shouted as it echoed around us. Gisborne turned around, surprised.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" He retaliated, moving towards Robin with his sword out.

I stood up straighter preparing to run down the hill to defend Robin if need be.

Allan, Djaq, Will and John drew their long bows and began firing at the guards, not hitting them but shooting at their feet, keeping them away from Robin. Gisborne crossed his arms as though he'd seen this trick before.

"I could've done that" _No I couldn't have._

"No you couldn't have" Allan spoke my thoughts laughing at my frown.

He was right, there was a fifty percent chance I would have hit Robin (even if I was aiming in the other direction) and another fifty percent chance I wouldn't ended up killing the guards because of my lousy aim.

"You have ve seconds left in this world!" Robin shouted at Gisborne, drawing his bow "Four! Three! two! One!""

He let go off his bow and fired at the three barrels. Gisborne who realized just as the arrow flew past him what was going to happen ran as fast as he could, jumping down at the last second.

The explosion was massive, I couldn't stare at it, it was so bright. I fell back into Allan as debris fell around us, though thankfully none falling on us. My ears exploded and I closed my eyes waiting for it to end.

When the sound died down and only the soft sound of fire could be heard in the background I looked up, wondering where Robin was when the explosion had happened. Had it got away? What about Gisborne? Was he finally dead?

When I opened my eyes Robin was there, a grin on his face (as usual) urging us to flee the scene.

"Come on" He laughed, running off with us following closely behind him.

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

Back at camp, Much had finally joined up having been waiting there ever since we had left for the caves.

"Finally, your back!" Much exclaimed getting up to greet us "Did you do it?"

"Of course" Robin sung, sitting down beside the fire and picking up the ledger "Now what do I do with this. I don't know if I can burn it, it was what Lambert died for. Burning his work would just be disrespecting his memory"

"Then let me study it" Djaq pounced on the chance, sitting up "_That_ would not be disrespecting his memory"

"This is not one man's wish" Will said frowning at Djaq who sat back down in her seat her head low.

"Hey, If I burn it, that's not you is it?" Allan suggested as I sat down next to him joining the conversation "No I mean technically your keeping your word"

"That's true" I nodded, entwining my hands with Allan's as we sat comfortably together in our makeshift seat on the ground.

We all stared, waiting for what Robin's answer would be. Finally after considering it for a few moments he tossed the ledger down onto the fire.

"This is not about one man's wish" Robin repeated Will's words.

"It's good to have you back, Much" Will said to Much who was off at the side.

"It's good to have you back, _my lord_ Much" He corrected in a matter of fact tone. I giggled against Allan's chest who sighed deeply.

"That's gonna get really annoying" Allan groaned

"That's going to get really annoying _my lord_"

I couldn't suppress my laugh as Robin put his head down and scrunched his finger behind it, groaning in irritation and amusement.

"It is really annoying, but I'm sorry" Much stood up with a cup in hand "I like it"

"Well, seeing as though you like lording it up…" Robin trailed up a grin wide across his face, humorous fear flashed before Much's eyes as the rest of the gang smirked, getting up "To lord Much"

Much tried to run away as we ran up beside him, lifting him above our heads chanting "Lord Much"

"All right! All right!" Much yelp out, flailing about on John's shoulders.

"All hail Lord Much" I cried as I imitated bowing to him. Much was still yelping out, Will followed suit as me, Robin was looking for back and Djaq and mine and Allan's eyes met and for a brief second I knew everything was going to be alright.

I'd found my home.


	14. Season 1: Peace? off!: I

There was fire everywhere. I had only been delivering our weekly food to the villagers for a minute when all hell broke loose. Literally. A man, with a crazy look in his eye, was burning up Locksley's church.

He'd built up logs upon logs, building up on the Church doors before setting them aflame. Dropping my food parcels, I ran as fast as I could to the scene.

"What are you doing!" I screamed at the man who looked at me licking his lips as though he was satisfied with his work before him when suddenly a fist came towards me, I managed to just about duck but he was too quick for me. Almost inhumanly quick. Recovering from the shock of almost getting punched I looked up again ready for a fight but before I knew what was happening I was received by a blow to the head before being tackled down, my head hitting the ground with a thud. Hands appeared around my neck giving a tight squeeze.

Unable to move on the floor and hardly able to breath was not the ideal situation I would want myself to be found in. I moved my arms around, flailing about until I hit a stone. Picking it up with my fingers I wacked him as hard as I could muster over the head. But he didn't let go.

All my energy now was focused on staying conscious. Staying alive. When my breath was suddenly returned to me and a bounty of angry villagers came hauling upon him, dragging him to the river. The man put up no fight. Not even a finger was lifted on the villagers and after what I'd just witnessed it was quite obvious he could take them down.

Breathing hard, I got up and made my way to the villagers who were holding him down by the pond

"Heretic!" They shouted as they made him kneel.

Fighting away the aching pain in my head I began running.

"Stop!" I yelled, pushing my way through the crowd of people, half of which were collecting water to get the church fire out which was still raging on behind me, the other half all trying to get a good chance at ducking the mad man "We don't kill, no matter the crime. It's wrong" I instructed.

"Don't tell us what to do" A man shoved me off as I tried get through "he's a heretic"

"We don't know that" I pleaded "Don't kill him or we'll never understand why he did it. We need to question him"

"I don't care why" an angry woman snapped raising a rake into the air before pointing it at me "he needs to be punished"

I backed away from the argument realising I was fighting a losing battle. The man was being dunked and if I didn't think of something soon to convince the villagers that what they are doing was wrong then the man was going to drown.

"We are not the Sheriff. We don't deal with people like this. _Stop!_" I cried out with one more final attempt but all I got in reply was angry screams in reply.

"Are you trying to defend him?" The man who was dunking turned on me, letting the 'heretic' breath for a second.

"No, of course n-"

"Well it sure as hell looks like it" He shouted waving his fist in the air at me and his dark eyes seemed to turn sharp

"Look I'm one of Robin Hood's men and I'm telling you this is wrong"

"Anyone who defends his action is as good as him" He ignored me completely "Whether your one of Robin hood's _men_ or not"

My eyes widened. It all happened so fast. Before I knew it, hands were grabbing me, pulling me forwards towards the water side, angry yelling's of hate was shouted in my ear and my hands were bound together by a flimsy piece of rope.

"DROWN 'EM!"

"KILL THE HERETIC!"

"PUT THEM IN!" They yelled,

someone kicked me in the back of the knees forcing me to kneel. I didn't even have time to take a breath as I was held firmly by my hair and pushed under water.

"NO!" I managed to croak out as my whole face was shoved under the water surface. It might have been one second that past or ten but all of a sudden the sun hit my face again as I was pulled up and I took a deep breath, spluttering out water.

"What is going on?" I heard a familiar voice, looking up still breathing hard, I saw Robin dismounting from his horse, an angry stride to his features "Elaine" He said as he walked over to me, coming down to my level "Are you alright?" he pulled out a knife and untied my bonds.

"This is no business of yours, Robin. The strangers been killing out livestock, fouling out wells!" The man who had been holding me had shouted out in protest.

Robin put his arms around me and lifted me up "And what has Elaine done!"

The whole village fell quite.

"Now tell me what is going on!"

I shivered as angry rages sounded again.

"What kind of man burns churches?" I heard one woman yell, shoving an accusative finger at the mad man's face.

"I'll let you know…" Robin said, there was still an hardness in his voice I couldn't quite place "But for now I want you to apologize"

"For what?"

"We didn't do anything…"

"It's not our fault!" I heard them cry out but Robin rolled his eyes.

"For what you did to Elaine!" Robin shouted "APOLOGIZE!"

The villagers jumped back in surprise at Robin's shout and instantly mumbled "Sorry" their eyes shifting everywhere but mine and Robin's.

"Good" Robin replied turning his gaze back to the mad man who was now staring deeply out into the water breathing as heavy as I was "He fights like a Crusader" robin muttered almost thoughtfully. He mounted his horse and I followed behind him before ordering "Solider? Break! Battle!" at the man.

Immediately he jumped up, turned to Robin and ran towards us. Robin clicked the horse to go forward with the 'heretic' running behind us.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I asked Robin as we rode out of the village with screaming villagers fading out into the distance.

"I think so" He answered unconfidently, looking back at the running man behind us who was far to concentrated on following didn't even notice our questioning gaze.

"You didn't seem him back there" He said quickly removing my eyes from him "The villagers were right, what kind of man burns down churches? It's like he can't even hear us as well"

Robin didn't answer and we continued through the forest down the route I knew led to the camp.

When we arrived, Robin dismounted the horse and the church burner came to a halt behind us staring deeply into space with an intense stare.

Much, Allan, John, Will and Djaq turned up.

Allan pointed at the man "Who's this then?"

"We don't know" I said worriedly as Robin helped me down. I was still shaking from the whole incident. I could be dead. Drowned. If Robin hadn't shown up. He'd saved my life.

"Alright" Allan said shifting his gaze to Robin and back to my pale white sheet of a face "You alright?"

"She…" Robin started and then looked at me who was currently trying to remain staying calm after what had just happened "Almost got drowned"

"What?" Allan questioned immediately his eyes turning sharp as he stared at me as though he needed answers.

I was about to shake my head, I didn't want to answer, I wanted to rest my eyes and pretend today never happened but Robin didn't give me that chance to do so.

"What did happen?"

There was no point in avoiding the subject so I took a deep breath and answered. Quickly and simply "He was burning down Locksley Church so I tried to stop him, he attacked me, the villagers attacked him and tried to drown him" They were all staring at me, I wasn't sure where to look and I decided staring directly at Allan helped "I attempted at stopping them but they didn't take it too well, I ended up next on their dunking list"

Allan and I continued staring at each other for a moment before I broke the eye contact and looked away at my hands.

"And that's when Robin came" I finished.

"So… forgive me, but you found him burning a church, yet you saved him and not the church" Much pointed out, the gang had all turned to inspect the stranger who still had not moved from his place. It was quite unnerving to even look at him.

"Because I could not run away with the church!" Robin exclaimed.

"And he didn't deserve to die" I added quickly as Much's eyebrows raised "We don't know why he did it, there could have been a reason"

As I was saying this, Will had gone up to the stranger and cautiously pulled back his collar. Underneath printed all over him was tattoos. Everywhere. With a cross hung around his neck.

"What are they?" Will asked peering the strange marking's. Robin went to have a look as Allan came to stand by me.

"You really alright?" He muttered.

I nodded slowly, putting on a smile for show "Saving a mad man's life, almost getting killed, the usual" I shrugged casually.

Allan seemed to accept it or understand at least that I didn't want to talk about it. Either way he dropped it.

"These look like Eastern symbols" Robin noted "Djaq? Do these mean anything to you?"

Djaq went up to the stranger and stared at the tattoos. Feeling the need of comfort I buried myself in Allan's chest, warmth spread to me immediately. I couldn't believe what had happened at Locksley. How could I show my face there again? After everything we'd done for them, for them to do that, it started making me think it wasn't worth it anymore. Why was I bothering fighting for people who didn't care?

Djaq Shook her head "I don't know" Robin frowned at her "It could be some kind of code"

"It's strange. He fought like a Crusader back in Locksley"

"Yeah" Will added "On the wrong side by the looks of it"

I looked up curiously at the man, untangling myself from Allan's embrace who seemed to hold onto me for a split second longer, not wanting to let me go.

The man was unaware of our presence, in a total calm state as I circled him as though inspecting him expecting him to jump at me.

"No. He definitely went out with King Richard" The archer said curiously.

"What?" I exclaimed "How do you know that, he burnt down churches"

"He's beyond sides" Robin explained turning to me "war has turned his mind"

Much gasped as though he'd only just realized something "Crusader's sickness"

"What's that?" Me and Allan asked at the same time.

"Where you've been fighting for so long you don't know anything different" Robin said staring off into the distance in deep thought "And there'll be thousands more like him while the war drags on. He needs care"

I stopped circling him and stood next to Much when Robin turned to the two of us.

"Much, Elaine I want the two of you to look after him"

Much began to chuckle and I opened my eyes with fright "oh, no" Much pleaded "Master…"

"Robin you're not really thinking we can cure him" I argued looking at the gang for some sort of help.

"Master, please. I mean, look at him. Surely" Much continued.

"well, you looked after me all these years Much" Robin said "And Elaine you tried to save him down at the lakes maybe he'll connect to you better" 

"I didn't exactly save him-"

"Yeah, but…" Allan spoke over me "He's a menace and tried to hurt Elaine. Be serious Robin"

"Yes!" me and Much agreed.

Much turned around to look at Allan, nodding ethustastically "You know, I think that's the first time we've actually agreed on something. He's been burning doen Churches and fouling wells"

Allan came to stand next to me, his hand finding mine and he gave it a comforting squeeze to let me know he was there.

Robin was no longer listening to Much as he held out his hand to the mad man as though he was looking to shake hands. I held my breath expecting him to attack but instead the man looked down at the archer's hand like it was something foreign and then looked back up at Robin.

Withdrawing his hand he stepped away and Much sighed.

"Fine. I'll look after him. Just answer me one question" Much said "How are you meant to look after a deranged heretic?"

Robin didn't know how to answer, a second went by when he turned to me "Elaine? What about you?"

"I don't know, Robin" I stated looking at the man before making my final decision. A decision I might regret "ok…"

"Elaine…" Allan mumble beside me.

"You know you don't have to" Robin added.

I nodded "I know"

Robin didn't look convinced but he walked away with Much leaving me and Allan alone.

"Robin's right, you don't have to you know?" Allan warned putting his hand on my shoulder.

"and as I said… I know"

Nodding, Allan looked down at his cloak, opened it up and pulled out something sharp and shiny. I gasped as I realized what it was. It was a dagger. It was beautiful and simple.

"Allan…" I began as he handed it to me "it's beautiful. Where did you get it from?"

"Stole it when in the market at Nottingham delivering supplies" Allan shrugged "I knew you missed your old ones so I thought this might be handy. It's not the great, just-"

Before he could finish his sentence my arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Taken aback it took him some time to hug back.

"Thank-you" I whispered into his ear. When we pulled apart I sent him a smirk "And there I was thinking we were there to give to the poor, not steal"

"They'll get over it" He remarked. The two of us kissed "I've got to go" Allan said as our lips departed "Me and Will found a carriage s'morning and we want to show Robin" I nodded understanding "You gonna be alright with that lunatic"

"Sure"

_*~How to tame an outlaw~*_

I'd left Much to do most of the looking after as much as I hated to admit it. I'd stayed back and watched as Much set the heretic down for a 'cooking lesson' to which I rolled my eyes at. Of all the things to keep him entertained, Much thought of cooking. Allan, Will, Robin and John had gone off in search of a cart that Will and Allan had discovered earlier that day and it was just me, Much, Djaq and the deranged man at camp.

"Right!" Much announced to the heretic who was now sitting crossed legged down in front of the fire "We're going to try some cooking! Very calming" The man continued to stare "Understand?" no answer "I'll take that as a yes"

"Of course, because a cooking lesson with Much will make anyone sane again" I remarked, raising my eyebrows as Djaq snickered behind me, chopping up some herbs.

"I'll have you know cooking is very soothing with the mind" he replied.

"Of course…"

"I don't see you helping out very much" My face dropped as Much said that.

"I helped him… sit down" I spluttered thinking of something I'd done to actually help even though I'd said to Robin I'd look after him.

"And you could learn a few things from my cooking" Much continued ignoring my previous comment "I've noticed you haven't been cooking very often"

"I _can_ cook if that's what your implying, but why would I when we have you and your wonderful cooking abilities at hand" I smirked as Much's face lit up at my compliment but didn't reply and turned back to the heretic and picked up a knife, pointing at the food in front of him. I watched cautiously next to Djaq who was a safe distance away from the man.

"now, we have a pork, carrots, onions and parsnips. Now, most servants would tell you that this is a stew. This I call the much… touch" He began cutting and finished whatever he was making and passed it onto his cooking student "they call it-"

"Shish Kebabi" He replied all of a sudden. It was the first time I'd heard him talk and by the raised eyebrows it was Much's too. I looked at Djaq who straightened where she sat.

"Then you'll know how delicious they are" Much commented passing the knife and board to him. If possible I became even more tense, almost getting of my seat and running over there to take the knife off of him.

"Much." I warned, my hand going to the dagger in my pocket that Allan had given me instantly.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to give him the knife?" Djaq spoke my thoughts

"He does have a name" Much began turning around to face us "He's called, er… he's called Harold"

"Harold?" I raised an eyebrow humorously as Much nodded somewhat confidently.

"Maybe this is your true calling. Your new life" Much said as I watched 'Harold' sharpen a kebab stick with the knife almost expecting him to throw it. I was already prepared to dive if need be "I've often thought that a man could make a good living doing this. Get himself a cart, wheel it up to the alehouse of an evening, set out his wares. Some of these, a bit of stew, meat pies... make a killing"

I stopped listening when the others turned up… arguing. I rose from where I sat and walked over to them, curious to what was going on.

"it's true" Allan exclaimed "I'm telling you!"

"What's true?" I questioned

"Rubbish"

"It is! And another thing. My cousin definitely saw a man turn into a frog. He did! Just outside of Dorchester!" I snickered as Allan looked utterly terrified as he stepped away from something Robin was holding. I followed his eye line and screamed jumping back and almost falling over Much in the process.

"What the hell is that?!" I cried out pointing at the thing in Robin's hands.

"Not you as well?" Robin said, holding up what looked like a mask with odd needles sticking out the top of it.

"what is that?" I repeated feeling embarrassed I'd screamed.

"Put it this way" Robin inspected the mask "I would not like to be on the receiving end of this"

"Looks like it's for torture" Much said, getting up from his seat and shuffling away from it.

"Whatever it is" Allan sounded disgusted "that is not Christian"

"Agreed" I nodded though moved closer to the mark "you don't think it has anything to do with him, do you? " I asked pointing towards Harold who continued to cut as though nothing was happening "bit of a big coincidence having a heretic around and then finding…" I didn't know what to call it "this"

"No, we think the Sheriff has a visitor"

"The Sheriff… of course" I mumbled rolling my eyes at the Sheriff's new scheme… whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

Robin began playing with the pins and Allan yelped out, grabbing hold of my shoulders and pulling me back "Don't do that!" He groaned "you might cause plagues of locusts, rivers of blood!"

"What!?" Robin cried with amusement "Our friends were convinced a master of the dark arts is at the castle. Someone from the East to scare us, a bogeyman under the bed. Come on! Look!" Robin help up the mask again and pushed it in front of Allan, Will and me "it's working already" Allan cowered behind me and Will shuffled away.

Djaq appeared beside us then and took the mask off of Robin, inspecting it further. If any of us were to know something about it, it would be Djaq

"Something this grotesque cannot be for good"

That's when Harold lost control. He looked up suddenly and something snapped in his mind. He whooped loudly with a high pitched chilling tone and before we knew it he jumped up and had a knife at Djaq's neck, the same one that Much had given him to chop food up with.

Instantly we all turned around and pulled out our weapons. I took my dagger out and aimed it at Harold, ready to throw it if need be. Even if I had to kill him, it was worth it if Djaq survived without a slit throat.

"Saracen Evil!" He cried out. Djaq chocked against his grip, my hand became steady on the dagger.

"Nothing to do with me" Djaq whimpered out.

"Please let her go!" I cried moving forward but Robin put his hand out as Harold's grip on the knife began to get tighter.

"Harold!" Much attempted "Calm down. She's one of us"

I noticed that behind Harold and Djaq was John who carefully picked up a stone and ready to fire it at Harold.

"Not listen to me… drop the knife"

John threw the stone which hit Harold in the back of the head and he fell to the ground releasing Djaq in the process as she fell forward onto the floor.

"What did you do that for" Much cried out to John who shrugged.

"To save Djaq"

I rushed over to Djaq but Will got there first

"Are you alright?" Me and Will asked at the same time, crouching down beside her. She nodded rubbing her neck.

"He trusted me! He was going to drop the knife!"

Robin picked up the mask where Djaq had dropped it "You see? That's how it works. Fear"

We moved Harold into a makeshift cage made out of Sticks that Will had quickly put together.

John was at the other side of camp painting something on the tree trunk.

"John! Come on. We're off to drag the wagon out of the mud" Robin said walking towards him as me, Allan and Djaq followed.

"No!"

"We need something strong to keep Harold in when he has his turns. The wagon's perfect" 

"You're not thinking about enclosing him in that thing?" I asked looking at Robin in surprised not sure if he was being unfair to Harold or if it was a genius idea.

"I stay here" He turned and sat down at the base of the tree where a white cross had been drown above him "Protected"

"You're not serious? The biggest man in Sherwood, jumping at shadows?"

Robin looked as though he wasn't sure of what to do, when he saw me and Allan coming up behind him.

"Allan? Elaine?" he said quietly so no one else would hear "Go into Nottingham. Find out who's really at the castle. We have to help Little John"

The two of us nodded and left the camp.

"Just the two of us" Allan smiled with a suggestive glint in his eyes. I giggled but shook my head.

"We have a job to do. Robin trusted us" I reasoned and Allan smirked "stop it…" I warned but laughed anyway.

Our camp was close to Nottingham so we didn't have to walk far, when we got to the outskirts Allan leaned against a tree and I sat down on a log watching the entrance of the castle for any signs of Guards or horses traveling out.

I noticed Allan watching me "What?" I asked turning to him.

"You've got a cut on your head" Allan noticed, with worried eye he stood up straight and walked over to me.

"What- "It's nothing"

Allan ignored me and inspected my head where I knew there was a cut of some sort, where I'd been attacked my Harold. Allan breathed in as I winced away from him "Where'd you do that then?" Allan asked, when I looked away he frowned "From Harold?"

"It's nothing" I promised moving away, transfixing my eyes on Nottingham gates.

"So Harold" He confirmed, sitting down next to me "Bloody idiot" He mumbled under his breath, I almost couldn't hear him "I can't believe they tried to drown you in Locksley" he was shaking his head with a look of disbelief and anger.

"Neither can I really" I sighed looking down at my hands when Allan's hand snaked into mine. I looked up at him and my lips curved into a smile "It's a relief to have him caged up to be honest" I admitted

Allan nodded understandingly.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

"You do know that the mask back there is just a mask" I said to Allan who looked at me as though I was mad.

"You don't believe that thing's the devil's work?"

"Nah…" I shook my head confidently "Scary looking, but not the devil's work"

Shaking his head he looked away.

We didn't have time to say anything else anyway when I spotted half a dozen horses riding out of Nottingham. On one of them was a Saracen dressed in colourful garments.

I pointed at them and Allan and I stood up "There's our friend"

"Gisborne's with them" I noticed, shivering a little.

We ran back to camp in an attempt to beat them. When we arrived back at camp, out of breath and struggling for breath Allan was the one to tell them "Strangers on the move! Out of the castle" Allan just about spluttered out.

"what kind of strangers?"

"Saracen" I breathed, my hands on my knees as I panted.

"Oh, we could be attacked by spirits any moment" Robin exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air.

"Gisborne was with him, with troops" I announced.

"Which way was he heading?" Djaq asked.

"Here. The forest" I answered, finally standing up straight being able to breathe.

"We've gotta smash that thing up. It could draw him towards us" Allan cried out pointing at the mask. I rolled my eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with the mask Allan, it's just scary looking" I tried to console him but he shook his head with fear staring at the mask that was now hanging on a tree a bit away from camp. Probably for John's comfort.

Robin crossed his arms "Nothing is going to draw anybody anywhere!" He said in an ordering tone "Now, let's go see who he is, shall we? Come on John, come and face your fear!"

John cowered away.

"It's alright John"

When John didn't reply and Robin scoffed in anger I went up to John who was still sat where we'd left him, at the base of a tree.

"John" I said calmly, sitting beside me, he flinched away from me "It's alright. Just think of it as a stupid mask"

"But it's not!" John growled and glared at me. In surrender I moved away with my hands up. I'd tried.

"We are taking on the forces of darkness and we'll be all right!?"

I rolled my eyes again and raised eyebrow at Allan who simply shrugged.

"Yes! It's a Saracen man! Now listen to me. This is what we are going to do. Will, Elaine and Allan with me"

We followed Robin to where the carriage was being held, guessing that's where they would be heading.

"right, Elaine, Will and Allan I want you at top" Robin pointed at the top of the hill "when Gisborne and the others arrive, you distract them by firing arrows"

Allan scoffed and I turned to glare at him waiting for him to say something "Elaine and a bow. I don't think so"

Closing my eyes, hating to admit it "He's right, I can't fire an arrow to save my life"

Robin smirked "Alright" He laughed but managed to contain himself before I smacked him "You come down with me, we're going to kidnap the Saracen"

"What!" I exclaimed but covered my mouth when the words echoed around the forest.

"Well what did you think we were doing?"

"Popping round to say hi" Allan laughed. Robin held up his hand all of a sudden.

"You hear that?"

He was right. In the distance I could hear hooves beating against the ground.

"Gisborne" I mouthed. Will and Allan instantly ran off and Robin grabbed my arm, pulling me onto the other side of the carriage out of sight.

The horses got closer when all of a sudden they stopped.

"There she is!" someone called out, a voice I didn't recognize "Let's us see how badly she is damaged"

I peered around the edge and saw Gisborne with his arms crossed shaking his head in annoyance when a Saracen man jumped up on the top of the wagon.

I turned to look at Robin who held up his hand, indicating for me to wait for his signal.

"She is still in one piece. That's good Saracen craftsmanship" Robin nodded and the two of us grabbed his legs and pulled him down. He flung his arms about as I placed my hands over his mouth and Robin drew out a dagger.

Above us I heard the arrows being fired off from Allan and Will and they were doing a great job by the sounds of it.

"Now, we can do this my way or you can turn me into a frog" Robin warned as he struggled against my grip.

"What" The Saracen looked confused. He was almost free when Robin him, releasing my grip of him and pulled him forward so his dagger was now pointed towards his back.

"To camp?" I asked.

Robin nodded and pushed the Saracen forward roughly.

I looked up at the boys who had now stopped firing arrow. Allan blew me a kiss to which I winked. The two disappeared off into the distance and I followed Robin hearing the distant roar of Gisborne as he realized we'd got his 'guest'.

**A/N **

**Sorry for the long time it took to get this up, I wasn't sure really how to do this episode, I had to watch the episode 50x to fit Elaine in.**

**Reviews:**

**Allanadalelover: thanks so much for the review; you've been of great help to the story. I'm glad you think they're cute together :D**


End file.
